Lancer and the Trials of Darkness
by Lancer Octivus
Summary: Follow a young man named Lancer, who knows nothing of his past, and is more than he appears. (I'm horrible at these) I have to admit the first few chapters are a little slow, but it gets much much better slightly later on. Don't worry, is safe for work, and no sexual scenes. Rated M for language. I'm aiming to have minimum 50 chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own monster girl quest or anything about it I also don't own the author Losenis story

This tale begins with a young warrior with an obscure past and unknown future. A hero with the skill and prowess of a legend and the righteousness and intellect of a leader.

Lancer woke up to a strange sound, _Ding Ding Ding Ding_ , "What's that?" he wondered.

Suddenly he heard a man who he recognized as Jonson yell "Monster! We're being attacked!" At that Lancer got up and grabbed his armor and sword it wasn't much, it was only made out of iron, but it was better than nothing. He left the hotel he had been in, The _Angelic Visitor;_ when a harpy flew down to strike him.

He saw it one second too late and it hit him hard, right in the chest, then flew around and proceeded to fly around attack him again this time he was ready the harpy flew right at him again he prepared his sword to parry the next attack, however the harpy didn't attack she just extended her arms and flew by catching him completely off guard. Then it hit him he realized too late it wasn't attacking him it was trying to capture him he turned around ready to dodge and counter with a diagonal slash, just to get grabbed and lifted into the sky he tried to weigh her down so he could land carefully, but that just wouldn't cut it. So he elbowed her in the face just to get enough leeway to hit her with the pommel of his sword, he achieved his goal then plummeted he realized that he was way higher than he was a few seconds earlier, he instantly regretted his decision. As he was plummeting to the ground he said

"Well this is it". That's when the harpy woke back up and grabbed before he hit the ground, but the momentum he carried along with the weight sent them both crashing to the ground. They hit the ground and skidded along he then hit a tree landed on his feet and tripped over a boulder hitting his back hard on it " _oww_ " was the last thing he thought before fainting.

Lancer woke up to extreme pain in his everywhere "what happened" he wondered then it all came back to him "auggh no wonder I hurt, damn" he then looked over at the harpy. He didn't have any quarrels with monsters… that is unless they attack him or piss him off "well they certainly have a way of doing that" he tried to get up, but his muscles just wouldn't move. He laid there for a while until he had enough strength to move.

"Unn" that caught his attention.

"The harpy is still alive…" He would go and finish it off, but he needed to interrogate it, as he had no idea where he was. So he walked over to it went to draw his sword just to realize it was gone. "Shit" he said with exasperation "Well time to do it the old fashioned way. He then grabbed the harpy by its neck and shook it to wake it up. "What's your name" he asked. The harpy realizing the circumstances answered

"Isla".

"Well Isla I have some questions for you if you tell me what I need to know then you can go on your way."

"Okay just don't hurt me please"

"Well you did just try to kill me" Lancer said, "but I guess I can make an exception just as long as you tell me where we are and which way to _San Ilia_ "

"Ok from the looks of it we're in the gold region near the gold volcano you'll want to head east".

"East huh alright thanks for your cooperation and if you attack me again I won't be as considerate of your life"

"Uh ok thanks for not killing me I guess". Lancer then turned to leave

"Oh and if you need to find me I'll probably be at gold volcano I heard that salamanders live there it'll be good training."

"Why are you telling me this" Isla said.

"Because if I felt like it Okay?" With that notion he left.

Chapter 1 Gold and Salamanders

As Lancer traveled he recalled back to the other rumors about Salamanders the ones other than the fact that they are insanely strong, one he recalled was that if you defeat a Salamander it will give you its elemental powers. He also recalled that the volcano they lived in was extremely hot so he would be at a major disadvantage. "Well this is going to suck" he very blatantly stated. As he was thinking he heard some rustling in the bushes. He instantly turned around he couldn't see anything, but that meant absolutely nothing. He held his breath to listen more carefully. He heard something that sounded like buzzing though it was too loud to be a relative of a bee. Then out of nowhere it attacked it was a hornet girl Lancer had to think this through he could try to outsmart it or run. He decided on the latter it was after all most rational. So he ran, but no matter how fast he pumped his legs she would continually gain distance. So he stopped and dove to the side hoping that he could somehow take it down without any armor or weapons. As it passed by he performed a round-house kicked unfortunately she saw it coming and countered it by ducking and swiping. Lancer dodged grabbed her arm and threw her or at least he tried she recovered with her wings. "That's what I need to take out first" he thought. He corrected his stance and worked out a plan all the while dodging her attacks. It was time when she swiped he dodged and laid on the ground right below her he then proceeded to quickly get up and body slam her from below causing her to lose control. After that jumped on her causing her to crash and ruin her wings.

Now that she couldn't fly she was no longer a threat. She screamed in a mixture of rage and pain which caused him to turn around and muzzle her. He thought about finishing her off somehow, but then figured that she couldn't do anything and so there was no use only a waste of effort. Even though she had just tried to kill him he felt a little bad because he had ruined her wings leaving her defenseless and after she had to survive somehow after all he was just food to her. So he decided to take her with him to the village where she could recover and hoped that the villagers they wouldn't try and kill her. She seemed confused by the gesture. He explained why he was doing this. "Why? I just tried to kill you" she asked.

"As I just explained I know your reasons it doesn't matter if it was you or anybody else. You all have the same reasons or closely related reasons. Now can we continue?"

"Y…Yes of course…sorry"

"Alright we're on the last mile" Lancer said.

"You know I wasn't going to use you as food" the hornet girl said.

"Oh really? What where you going to use me for?" said Lancer asked in genuine curiosity.

"I was going to try and mate with you"

"Oh well even if I knew it still would've had the same outcome."Lancer said definitively. As they continued walking the town came into sight.

"Hey is that the town?" the hornet girl asked.

"It appears so."

"Halt! Her kind is not allowed in" Lancer looked up to see a guard looking down upon them.

"Her kind? As in a hornet girl or a monster?" Lancer said smugly.

"Watch yourself, and I will not say it again HER KIND IS NOT WELCOME HERE!"

"Alright alright she won't be staying long and she's no harm to anyone her wings are torn I have to carry her anyways so she wouldn't be able to move without help anyways."

"…fine" the guard said sighing

"Thank you." said Lancer with a hint of victory.

As they walked in the villagers seemed to stare daggers at them. After the initial staring contest of the holes in the back of Lancers and the hornet girls heads and the villagers laser eyes, they found a somewhat decent inn. They checked in, but there was only one room available. "Your room is third floor room C-14 here is your key" said the innkeeper.

"Thanks" the two said.

As soon as they got into their room the hornet girl asked a question that Lancer new was going to come up. "So…uh what…umm about that m…m…mating?" asked the hornet girl.

"No" said Lancer.

"Wh…what?"

"I said _no_ ".

"But… but"

"But what?" Lancer said impatiently

As monsters it's a need, an an…unbearable need." Lancer turned around and looked in her

"I already said no, and that's that. Now I'm going to bed, and don't try anything" "…Okay" was the only reply lancer got from the hornet girl. For several more hours all he thought about was how she said it was an unbearable need, something he had never really thought about. He wondered why it was a need and then realized that hornet girls can't reproduce.

"Is she an exception?" That was the last thing Lancer thought before falling asleep for the night.

" _You're being watched_ " a strange voice said " _we will meet later_ " " _seek out the one called Luka, he will be at San Ilia in 12 days._ " With that Lancer shot up with an extremely painful headache. Lancer grabbed his gear and left the hotel for the shops, also causing the hornet girl to wake up.

"Where are you going" asked the hornet girl to the shops to buy some gear and medicine for you" "Oh… okay" she responded. As Lancer left for the shops he noticed what the town was like. It was extremely small with only thirty houses or so, and all of them looked like huts. After a few minutes of sightseeing he finally saw the blacksmiths shop. He went up to the owner and asked him some questions. "What kind of swords, shields, and daggers do you have?" "All kinds the blacksmith responded" "all right I need a sword with high melting point, a flame resistant shield, and a silver dagger."

"Tall order, be back tomorrow and I'll have your sword."

"Okay". Next Lancer visited the medics' shop it was a quaint place the owner a little too nice, but not unnervingly so

"I need some fast-working medicine" Lancer said

"Okay" responded the owner. "That'll be 2 silver."

"Thanks". Then Lancer left for the inn again. When he got there the hornet girl was waiting for him.

"Hi" she said simply.

"Here's your medicine" said Lancer as he handed her the medicine. "We will be leaving tomorrow, by the way, how are you fertile only the queen bees were fertile I thought?"

"That's why I'm on my own; I was cast out by the queen bee"

"Huh, Ok" replied Lancer

"Well what do you want to do" asked the hornet girl.

"Well we can go and look around the village or you can rest and speed up your recovery" he said.

"You know what I'm going to stay here and rest"

"Okay well I'm going to go and scout out the gold volcano." said Lancer. "That's suicide!" she exclaimed. "I seriously doubt that." Lancer responded.

On the way out of the village he decided that he should visit the smith to his dagger and shield. "Hey, can I get my silver dagger and my shield?"

"Yeah sure they're on the rack over there"

"Thanks" lancer responded. After he got his dagger and shield he went over to tailors shop to get some light weight cloth unfortunately the only color they had was black which would make the volcano hotter, but he would at least be cooler when not wearing his leather jerkin and pants. After that he left the village to the volcano it wasn't that far of a trek only two or three miles. Once he came close so he started being more cautious. He made it to the entrance and right before he went in a monster appeared out of nowhere. It was a dragon clad in armor with a huge single bladed six foot long sword. Lancer instantly went into defensive position. The monster seemed to notice this.

"You there, you dare raise arms against me? I have no pleasure in killing weaklings" said the monster.

"Who are you" Lancer said.

"I am Granberia, one of the heavenly knights, and now you will die for your incompetence." That hit Lancer hard as he had no chance and she was going to attack. She swung at him it was easy enough to dodge; she most likely wasn't even trying. Then she did a cross-cut slash followed by a vertical slash. He had some difficulty dodging as she was increasing her speed exponentially. When he dodged however he followed by a leg sweep which she was not expecting because she expected him to run not fight. The leg sweep caught her off balance, but before Lancer could do anything she used a horizontal slash to prevent him from further attacks it caught him right in the chest with the tip of the blade, giving him a painful cut and knocking him over. He got up as fast as he could, but before he knew it he was hit with flat side of the sword and she was standing and he was on his back rolling.

"I see you know at least some form of combat" said the heavenly knight.

"Well I'm not much without a sword or bladed gloves" replied Lancer.

"Ah yes, I do have a question for you before I dispatch your head."

"What makes you think I'll answer it?" replied Lancer.

"Talk back huh? Well either way, why where you at this mountain?"

"Same can be asked of you" said Lancer.

"I have my reasons."

"Yet again, why are you here and without a sword nonetheless?  
"Same as you, I have my reasons."

"No matter you're dead any ways" Granberia said as she turned around. Lancer took this chance he ran into the volcano knowing very well that she be able to easily catch up to him if he ran into the forest. Noticing this she gave chase though effortlessly. Lancer ran as fast as he could, looking back and seeing her gain ground with a smirk on her face just gave him all the more reason to run. Then he looked back and saw that in around a quarter of a second there wouldn't be ground in front of him so he jumped. This caught Granberia by surprise so she slowed down by where he jumped just to see him falling. Right before Lancer hit the ground he crunched up and rolled as he hit the ground using the momentum to spring him back to his feet and keep him running. As Granberia looked down at him she thought

"Maybe he deserves another chance." "If he survives this mountain then I will be proven correct." On that thought she turned and left.

When Lancer finally slowed down he noticed that the dragon Granberia was no longer chasing after him. He slowed down and checked his surroundings it was getting increasingly hotter the farther he went.

"Probably getting close to the center" Well there's no turning back now considering the chasm that's behind me" he muttered to no one. As he ventured further in it started getting unbearably hot. He reached a wall with on the outside of it had a blazing red hue he peaked around it then instantly went back behind the wall. Reciting over what he saw and making a plan.

"So two red slimes and my future target a salamander". He said exasperated. He looked around the corner and snuck behind them. They seemed to be bathing in lava. As he was sneaking he saw another path going back the general direction he came from. He was almost to the other cave when one of the monsters noticed him

"Hey where do you think you're going?" Lancer froze and turned around

"Uh nowhere." He said in a matter of fact statement as he continued walking towards the cave backwards.

"Well if you're going nowhere why don't you stay here with us for a while, or stay with us forever?" said the monster Lancer recognized as the red slime.

"I'm good thanks for the offer." Lancer replied.

"Nonsense" they all agree. So, what brings you to this volcano?" asked the first red slime. This time Lancer felt like he might as well respond

"Her" he said while pointing at the salamander.

"Do you know him?" asked the slimes.

"N-no" said the salamander.

"Well I thought so you are quite shy after all. If she doesn't know you then what do you want with her" asked the slime. "Well I was going to battle her tomorrow when I had my sword, but since you won't let me leave then I'll have to battle lancer said throwing himself at the salamander shield first hitting her and knocking her back all the while dodging the alerted slimes attack. While he rolled he pulled out his dagger and blocked a full force blunt attack from the slime effectively staggering it while ducking and rolling behind the other slime that was on land and then he shield bashed it as hard as he could breaking it into several pieces making it recover slower he then body slammed the salamander while picking it up and running he figured the body slam and shield bash would knock it out so he started running once he thought he got far enough he put the salamander down so they could fight on even terms later.

As he started leaving the volcano the salamander woke up and realized what happened. As he turned around she extended her arm before launching a fire ball at him. This caught him by complete surprise as he expected a claw not a giant ball of fire. He put up his shield just in time to block it. "Aaugh _shit_ that hurts." He muttered. As she charged up the next ball of fire he ran towards her ducked as she through it pulled out his dagger and through it at her just as a distraction, because he knew that a dagger wouldn't be able to pierce her scales. She dodged it and then frantically started charging up another ball. Right before she through it he put out his shield stopped running slid underneath her unintentionally getting an eye full and then spun and tripped her. After that feat he stopped sliding and spinning and found his dagger and put it up to her throat effectively stopping her struggling. She stopped looking at him with scared eyes and instead with a look of curiosity and interest. Lancer then gave her a questioning look. "Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked wondering. Then he remembered another rumor salamanders have an odd knack of loving those who defeat them in battle.

"I-I love you" the salamander said then it leaned up and French-kissed Lancer. Lancer pulled back and stopped her from doing it again.

"Stop" he said commandingly. "We're leaving let's go." Lancer said quickly as he sped out of the volcano.

High above Lancer Granberia was watching while smirking she was right, he did deserve a second chance considering he had survived the volcano with nothing but a shield and dagger. She figured that they'd meet again.

As Lancer walked to the village he asked about the many rumors he heard especially the one about that said that if defeated the salamander would give its new master her power. The salamander simply replied

"No we only follow around our new master and help them in battle."

"Okay well, waste of time" thought Lancer. As they entered the village the guards seemed to be in shock that he had defeated a salamander and was toting her around with him.

"You defeated a salamander?"

"Yes what of it?"

"It's just those things are legendary!" one of the guards explained.

"Well I also fought Granberia the strongest of the heavenly knights" Lancer said surprising the guards.

"You…You fought Granberia and won?!"

"Who said I won?" replied Lancer, "she turned her back so I ran and blindly jumped over a chasm in the volcano and lost her." responded Lancer.

"Either way you're lucky to be alive" said one of the guards.

"That I am" Lancer replied. On his way to the inn the salamander continued to ask him several questions. "What's your name, where are we going next, where are you from?"

"If you would slow down I would tell you."

"Okay, okay… sorry" said the salamander.

"My name is Lancer Octivus, we are going to the inn to pick up some body, then we will be heading to _San Ilia_ to see check up on rumors and meet someone."

"Ok where are you from though?"

"I honestly have no idea where I'm from."

"As a matter of fact I don't really know anything from my past."

"I'm sorry, well my name is Allison."

"Allison huh? Nice name." Lancer responded. When they reached Lancers room he noticed that the wasp girl was gone. "Where'd she go" Lancer muttered to himself.

"Did you say something?" asked Allison. "N-No nothing" Lancer replied. "We're leaving" "what? We just got here!" Allison said questioningly.

"We are leaving now" Lancer commanded.

On the way out of the village Lancer decided he'd best not forget his sword. "Hey is my sword ready?"

"Yes, here."

"Nice it's perfect what's it made out of?"

"It's made out of cryonium."

"Ok well how much?"

"Fifteen gold and eighty-seven silver, after all, you're a hero."

" _Damn_ , okay… Here."

"Thanks for the business" At the village entrance Lancer decided to check out his blade. It was black with silver engravings on the side. He looked closely at it, it said _**Daemon Purifier**_. "It has a name… Daemon Purifier. He muttered to himself while examining the blade

"Spooky." said Allison. As Lancer was looking he noticed that it looked more like a long sword rather than a had a crown of spikes as the guard and the back of the blade also had spike on it almost as if it was meant as a saw not a sword.

"Wow, he really decked me out. I was just looking for a regular sword" Lancer told Allison. "Okay well let's go" On their way over to _San Ilia_ Lancer saw another small village. "Shall we stay the night there it's almost dark."

"Sure" said Allison. On their way in people kept asking him about Allison.

"Did you actually defeat her?" said one.

"Yes I did, and you do realize she's right here, she can hear you." Lancer said smugly. "Oh, right." Once they finally got into the in after the hordes of people.

"Can we get a room?" "Yes, of course" "two silver for one night" said the inn keeper.

"Alright thanks." Once they reached their room Lancer dropped off his pack and went into the restroom, or room with a bucket, a mirror and a bin of clean water, to wash off his face. He looked up into the mirror and noticed his reflection He had dark burgundy hair, a lean face with soul piercing purple eyes, and a muscular body, he was around six foot two. "Why are my eyes purple?" he wondered. "Huh, weird, so that's what I look like. Never looked in a mirror before" he muttered He went back into his room, Allison was already asleep. He decided to sleep on the floor. "I'll have to get rid of her soon . She needs to stop following me." He thought.

The next morning he woke up early and went to leave. Before he left however Allison woke up. "Wait for me" she said causing Lancer to sigh.

"Alright let's go" he grumbled. Lancer realized that he was low on supplies and decided to visit the market. He saw a fish, vegetable, meat, and fruit stand. He skipped all of them because the food would go bad too quickly. He stopped when he saw a small shop with giant letters saying _Bread_ he entered the shop and picked up some loafs for their journey. He went up to the store clerk and put out twenty silver.

"Here" he said and then left. He went by the local tavern and asked around for some rumors of jobs, and found none. As they were leaving the village a person ran up to them "Hey wait up!" Lancer and Allison turned around. "Yes, what is it?"

"Can you escort me to _San Ilia?_

"Well it's not out of the way" Lancer replied.

"I'll pay you five gold!"

"Five gold huh… Alright, but we're going my speed.

"We will be making camp here tonight." "Finally!" The employer said falling over in exhaustion. When they finished setting up camp Lancer walked over to Allison "We have to get there in four days to meet the person I'm looking for, we may not make it." Lancer said. "Well we'll just have to go faster then." Allison stated. "Ok, you're right. Let's go to sleep we'll be waking up earlier tomorrow.

" _You're running out of time"_ a voice said _. "You must hurry, you must make it."_ At that Lancer woke up yet again with a splitting headache. He couldn't sleep anymore. A few hours before morning he woke everyone up.

"Alright get up it's time to go!" Lancer said.

"What? You said early, but this is insane!" said the employer.

"Well too bad we need to get moving. As they were walking he heard someone or something whispering. "Stop I hear something" Lancer whispered.

"What?" said the employer.

"Shut up and be quiet" Lancer responded. Then something came out of the bushes charging straight at them he pushed Allison and the employer to the side. It was a spider he dove underneath it waited for it to pass over. He then pulled out his dagger jumped up and drove it into the back of the spider which instantly stopped sending him flying. He rolled got up and put away his dagger pulled out _Daemon Purifier_ and his shield. The spider let out an angry roar and charged at him again this time it put its head down to prevent Lancer from going underneath. When it was right in front of him he jumped and used his shield to boost him over the back of the spider. In midair he turned around and swung his sword horizontally at the same time cutting its abdomen open and killing it. He landed grabbed his shield and cleaned his sword.

"That was an amazing display of acrobatics and battle prowess!" said Allison and the employer surprised. "Thanks" Lancer responded.

"Alright let's" but before he could finish an angry roar came and another spider came out before it could attack Lancer pulled out his dagger and threw it without looking hitting the spider right between the eyes and successfully killing it. He retrieved his dagger. "Alright now let's go.

"Can we take a break?" the employer whined.

"No" Lancer responded.

"I'm tired also" said Allison.

"Fine, we can take a break." Lancer said giving in. During their resting period Lancer went looking for water to refill their canteens. He found a river and refilled all of their canteens. He saw something slowly rising out of the water

" _Leave now Human don't comeback unless you want to die!_ Lancer pulled out _Daemon Purifier_ , letting light gleam down the blade. _You dare?!_ Then a slime come out.

"You won't stand a chance now leave me be. Lancer muttered.

"I am Erubetie the slime queen." At that Lancer instantly regretted pulling out his sword.

"Well only one thing to do now." Lancer said as he went into defensive stance and dropping his shield knowing that it would do no good and only slow him down. Then he charged, making the first move typically isn't something he does normally. As he charged she turned into a puddle and slid across the ground towards him. He saw it let himself get caught. He had a plan as she caught him he stopped moving just enough for her to attach then slowly become solid. He then cut the slime rolled behind at sliced her straight through. She turned around growled in anger and swung heavily. He rolled backwards and jumped to the side. Just in time because as he thought she expected him to dodge. While Lancer was fighting his group went to look for him. Lancer heard footsteps looked for a split second to see his employer and Allison.

"Stop go no further!" Lancer yelled while countering a ball of slime.

"Allison took no heed and ran into the fight and launched a fireball. Erubetie turned into a puddle and dodged reappeared right in front of Allison and hit her while turning solid. Lancer ran over slashed and rolled. Erubetie turned around and hit him in the chest launching him. As Erubetie came towards him he got up and ran towards her. Once he was close enough he did a side flip over her landed behind her and went to slash. Allison woke up and used fire to embed it in his sword. As Lancer swung he noticed fire covering his sword. His slash connected burning the slime and keeping her solid. Erubetie screamed in pain turned around and noticed he was gone. Lancer ducked and slid while in the sound cover of Erubetie's screams to keep her from hearing him. He rolled behind her as she turned stabbed her and threw her into the lake. Not caring if it healed her then he ran. They ran back to the camp site grabbed their stuff and kept going. When they were out of breath. Allison asked Lancer a question

"Who was that?"

"That was Erubetie one of the heavenly knights." Lancer responded completely exhausted.

"What a heavenly knight?!" Both the employer and Allison said.

"Yes" Lancer said.

"It's a good thing we came when we did."

"For that I am glad, thanks." Lancer said "Only forty more miles. We can make it to San Ilia if we keep going with no breaks" said the employer.

"Alright well let's keep going, we may even make with an extra day." Allison told Lancer. As they left Lancer felt something watching him with a cheery yet powerful aura. "Yeah…yeah let's keep moving.

Erubetie came out of the water feeling extremely angry, but the intruders were gone. She decided to tell Tamamo. So she teleported to her "There's a human he is very strong his name's Lancer I heard it from a salamander that aided him in combat. "She used fire on his blade to turn me solid." "Well he didn't attack me so… that's your problem."

"Kay?" Bye now." Said Tamamo as she teleported away. When Tamamo landed she figured well might as well check the kid out. Tamamo teleported to a nearby location close to Lancer. She ended up in a tree around eighty feet away from his supposed location. Then she saw him. Wearing black cloth with metal bracers imbued in his cloth around his neck, shins, and tops of feet, arms and hands. "Probably for extra defense." She also noticed his blade all black with silver engravings that she couldn't quite make out. He seemed to notice something and turned around and looked in her general direction. "Does he see me?" she wondered. She heard him say something then he turned around and left. "I'll have to check up on him later." She thought

As they entered the city Lancer noticed tall walls large amounts of guards and stands and houses as far as the eye could see. They went and checked out a room at an inn. " _He's here look for a boy with a lamia"_ said a voice.

"Same as usual" he thought then woke up again with another headache. He grabbed his gear and headed out. As he walked to the entrance he saw him.

" _A boy with a Lamia."_ He remembered.

"Hey you, are you Luca?"

"Yes, do I know you?" the boy asked politely while the lamia starred at him intensely. "No" Lancer simply responded.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two the Hero and the Monster

"So let me get this straight you were going to be baptized by Ilias, but you heard a loud noise so you went to investigate and you met her?" asked Lancer.

"Yes that's right, and her name is Alice" Luka replied

"I can tell him my own name" Alice said, "and you say Ilias very casually are you not afraid of her?" Alice asked

"Naw I ran out of fear after fighting two heavenly knights and almost beating one" Lancer replied. With that Alice eyes perked up and she looked at him with interest.

"You almost defeated one?" she asked

"Yeah the slime queen, she bothered me so I fought her."

"How did you fight her?"

"I got in some quick slashes, dodged, did some flips and then Allison, my partner, imbued my sword with fire. I slashed her back, threw her into the lake, and ran." Lancer explained

"Interesting tactics... Either way do you have any business with us?" Alice asked

"I was told to meet you here."

"By who?" Luka asked

"Some vision told me, weird I know, and it was right, you guys were here right on time." Lancer said while looking at the sky.

"Okay well unless you have some business with us we'll continue on our way." "We'll be at the castle for a few more days."

"Okay see you two later be safe and don't run into any heavenly knights alright."

"Okay bye." they said rushing off

On his way back to the hotel Lancer thought that the Lamia, Alice, looked much different than the ones you would typically see. He turned around, but they were gone. He decided to go to the hotel and finally sleep. " _You must ask the Lamia to help make you stronger, but be careful she is the Monster Lord."_

 _"What?" Lancer asked surprised, though getting no reply_

 _ALICE POV_

"Erubetie what's this about a human almost defeating you?" Alice asked.

"He didn't almost defeat me... Though I hate to say it, but he would be a great ally if we could get him on our side." Erubetie muttered reluctantly.

"You may be right I'll check out his current ability and then train him to his fullest potential." Alice said

"Hey Lancer wake will ya come on rise and shine." Lancer woke up irritated wondering who woke him up. It was his bloody employer.

"What do you want?" Lancer asked. The employer shook his head

"Here's your money" he said. "Oh and the salamander left and went off somewhere."

"Ugh okay I'm up, did she say where?

"No" replied his employer.

"Alright I'll go find her, just give me a second."

"Hey no skin off my back" said the employer, leaving.

On his way out he remembered what the voice said about the Lamia "so she's the monster lord well _Damn_ " "So I need to ask her to make me stronger huh, okay well here goes nothing." Lancer muttered. As Lancer was searching for Allison he went around a corner and walked straight into the monster lord.

"Oh uh hey" Lancer said.

"Hey" Alice said surprised.

"So I have a favor to ask of you."

"Go ahead"

"Can you train me?" Lancer said nervous.

"Yes" Alice said simply

"Oh okay... Wait what?!" Lancer asked bewildered

"What?!" Luka said also surprised

"Really?!" They both said

"Yes, now let's go to the castles training field." Alice commanded

When they got to the field Luka went to the side off of the main area. "Alright when are we gonna start?"

"Now" Alice said quickly. Lancer heard it and rolled to the side expecting an attack and was glad he did because where he just stood was where a scaly tail was. He ducked under another tail attack and pulled out his sword and threw his shield to Luka ended up with a shield hitting him in the face.

"Oww" Luka said. As Lancer pulled out _Daemon Purifier_ he rolled to the side to dodge yet another attack. "You're slow" Alice said. Lancer ran towards her jumped on her tail that flew at him jumped again and brought his sword down, and hit nothing. He looked over and noticed that she had instantly moved from his position causing him to miss.

"Come on is that all you've got?"

"Nope not even close" Lancer replied causing Alice to frown, she then launched her tail again. This time Lancer was ready he sidestepped grabbed her tail and pulled as hard as he could then let go successfully picking her up and launching her. As she flew he ran towards her pulled out his dagger and slid underneath her and jammed it into her back and cut. It was a dangerous move, but he wasn't worried after all she was the monster lord. She screamed in pain just to be fully healed she landed spun and swung her tail. Lancer put up his arms allowing the steel bracers to take the brunt of the impact. When the tail hit him however it sent him flying thirty feet or so horizontally. He landed backwards and rolled several times till he hit a wall knocking the breath out of him. He sat for a few seconds and laughed painfully.

"Ow that hurt a bit." He muttered, in pain. He looked up to see her slithering towards him he slowly grabbed his dagger as to not gain attention. Got up ran towards her with a limp rolled sideways and threw his dagger. She teleported right behind him as he watched his dagger thump into a wall. He turned around with his sword out but was nailed straight in the chest and disarmed him.

"Alright we're done here." she said.

"Is that all a monster lords got?" he said smugly which caused Alice to look over at Luka in alarm and back at him questioningly.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"The vision told me" he responded

"Well either way you're not even close to your full potential. You have darkness inside of you, use it."

"What?" Lancer asked right before he was knocked out by a solid hit to the face.

He woke up in bed next to Lukas and Alice, "They're talking" Lancer thought eavesdropping.

"You weren't trying that hard right" Luka said.

"Of course not! Don't be ridiculous, though he is extremely strong, for being a human."

"Who do you think was giving him the visions?" asked Luka

"I don't know" Alice replied. Lancer decided he had heard enough and rose from his bed. "You're up good; it's time to make you stronger."

"You knocked me out!" Lancer exclaimed.

"Oh… uh you weren't supposed to remember that." She muttered in response.

"Whatever let's go." Lancer grumbled.

"Alright we're here"

"The training field I thought we were done here."

"Do you want to get stronger?" Alice asked annoyed

"Yes"

"Good"

"Alright so you want to focus your energy into your index finger and then not only imagine where you want the energy to go but feel where you want it to go." Alice explained

"?, What?" Lancer asked

"Just do what I say" Alice grumbled.

"Okay fine whatever." So he focused his energy into his index finger and imagined where he wanted the "energy" to go. While focusing he felt like an idiot because he didn't even know what he was trying to achieve.

"There you did it!"

"Did what?" Lancer asked.

"You launched black stygian lightning or black lightning."

"I did what now?"

"Basically you shot lightning out of your finger" Luka explained.

"Uh huh, okay, that's cool I guess" Lancer stated.

"Now all you need to do is keep practicing and eventually you can imbue your blade in it, which would give your blade unknown side effects."

"Unknown side effects, great." Lancer said sarcastically.

"Alright keep practicing we'll be back tomorrow."

"Where are you going?"

"None of your business that's where"

"Ok well then bye." At that Luka and Alice left. For the rest of the day Lancer kept practicing until he could keep a stable beam of "Stygian Lightning". As he used the beam he aimed and concentrated further until he launched a blast inside of the beam causing an explosion of dark lightning. "Wow, that's cool he said to no one in particular. As the sun went down the two returned Alice looking happier than usual and Luka a little tired.

"Hey guys" Lancer said

"How'd your practice go?" Alice asked

"I stayed up all night training so I'm a little tired, but I can shoot a steady beam and charge more powerful blasts." Lancer stated.

"Well go get some rest and we'll go and test out your newfound power."

"Alright" Lancer agreed

The next morning Lancer woke up headache free and well rested. He got off of the mat on the ground put on his steel bracers, grabbed his gauntlets, his steel toed boots, and his sword _Daemon Purifier_. On his way out he woke up Allison who had came back while he was training.

"Hey I'll be back" he said quietly

"Where were you yesterday?"

"I was out training, I'm 'bout to go again, so see you."

"Wait I'm coming"

"Okay" Lancer agreed. After Allison had put clothes on they left.

"Where are we going?" Allison asked

"The training field" He answered simply. When they reached their destination Lancer told Allison to stay back as his energy was volatile.

"Where are they?" Lancer wondered. Right as he asked he was struck in the side sending him rolling. He recovered his balance and stood up, while pulling out his sword. "Bring it on" he stated he dropped his shield and corrected his stance, this time he was ready. He started meditating and listening closely while charging up an energy blast. As he was listening he heard a slight movement recognizing as slithering. He turned and in a split second threw out his palm and released a blast. It missed her barely sending dark energy arcing around the wall where it hit. He ran and dodged a fireball. "That's new" he muttered. He started charging up another attack when he remembered what Alice had said imbuing the energy into your blade will cause unknown side effects. He didn't know if it would be good or bad, but at that point he didn't care. While charging he dodged blocked a tail swing with his arm. He stopped and very carefully moved his hand along the blade putting the volatile energy on to his sword. After the feat was completed. He ran up to her, but while he was running he felt completely energized and realized that he felt stronger and faster. "Is this because of the energy?" he said as he looked at his blade. When he looked at his blade he noticed the energy was going back into his hand, and realized that the energy was giving him strength. He looked back up and realized that Alice was right in front of him, so he did a hand stand while running and flipped over her and brought down his blade right into her back. As he brought it down a beam of energy came out and exploded right onto her back launching Alice forwards and Lancer backwards. As Lancer landed he tumbled losing his footing and falling over. When he finally got up Luka jumped in and brought his sword down. Lancer rolled to the left and blocked another swing with the back of his sword, and rolled to the left. Stood up and faced him, only then did he get a good look at his sword. It looked more like a sword shaped club as it was covered in blunt designs, making it useless for cutting.

"Interesting sword" Lancer said. As Lancer spoke Luka swung again. This time Lancer was ready and grabbed the sword, pulled and threw it to the side. "You'll have to be faster than that" Lancer said with a smirk. At that Luka focused and called upon a spirit. It was Sylph. As soon as Lancer saw Luka summoning he started meditating to increase his speed. As he was meditating he thought about how to increase his strength and speed for an extended period of time. Then it hit him, " that's it a re-circulation" When he finished meditating he moved the energy to his other hand and split it. It was a dangerous move, but if it payed off then it would be worth it.

When he finished he felt a surge of energy giving him a boost. "This should even the battle field" he said. "Let's go". At that he ran up at incredible speeds. Luka finished summoning just in time to block, but the power behind the attack pushed him backwards. Lancer noticing this stuck his leg out to trip Luka, but Luka instead used the force of the attack to launch himself over Lancer. Lancer rolled to the side and swung his blade which Luka parried and hit Lancer in the head sending him

spiraling. Lancer rolled as he landed and instantaneously threw his dagger almost so fast that Luka couldn't see. Luka sidestepped; yet still ending up with a cut along his side. After Luka was hit Lancer ran towards him. Luka seeing this swung his sword in an arc. Lancer foresaw this and stepped to the side smiling. While side stepping he crouched flipped his sword to the blunt side and spun while swinging his sword at amazing speeds, tripping Luka. After being tripped he rolled over just to see Lancer pointing his sword at him.

"It's over" Lancer said

"O-ok" Luka said startled. While Lancer was battling Luka, all they saw were blurs. From their view Lancer ran forewords and somehow disarmed and struck Luka at amazing speeds at which their eyes couldn't keep up with.

"What just happened?" Allison asked

"I have no idea" Alice responded utterly amazed

"I didn't know a human could move that fast" she said in confusion at what had happened

"What did you do?" Alice asked

"I noticed while fighting with you that if I reabsorbed the energy it made me faster and stronger so I set up a re-circulation to continuously keep me that way." Lancer explained

"Huh okay" Alice responded not really understanding.

"Cool right?" asked Lancer

"Yeah, sure" Alice said still confused

"Oh, how is that wound?" Lancer asked

"Oh it's nothing it takes way more than that to hurt me"

"Were you even trying?" Lancer asked

"Nope, not even a little." Alice stated in a matter of factly

"Well then" Lancer said grumbling

"Alright I'm going to keep meditating to hopefully maintain the state better, and find new tricks." Lancer said

"Okay well we're leaving now" Luka said with a slight hint of sourness

"Okay, bye we'll see each other again soon I'm sure" Lancer said

"Okay bye, shall we go now" Luka asked

"Yes, and you're right we _will_ meet again soon, very soon."

"Okay?" Lancer said a little creeped out. At that they left.

After they had left Lancer continued to meditate and put the energy onto his blade while trying to maintain his powered up state longer. While training he put more and more energy into his blade to keep a steady flow of energy. After a few hours he noticed that his blade was starting to absorb the energy. "Well this is new." he thought, "I wonder how the blade will react?" he muttered. After another few minutes or so he stood up and swung his blade, it caused a beam to come out. It looked no different than the other ones he's launched, but after he swung it he noticed that there was still some energy left in the blade. So naturally he swung it again, and yet again another beam came out. "Figured it'd do that" he muttered. "So my blade can store energy, well that's a bonus." Lancer thought. For the rest of the day he continuously put more and more energy into _Daemon Purifier_ until he was exhausted. After he was done he left for the inn in which he was staying at. When he reached it however Allison was not there.

"Where does she possibly go" he said out loud.

"Who?" a cheery voice asked. Lancer turned around very quickly with his hand on his blade. He looked over and saw a small kitsune, a kitsune is a small fox-like monster and its power is typically gauged by how many tails it has. This one had nine tails making it one of the strongest, if not the strongest.

"Who are you?" Lancer said a little nervous

"I am Tamamo" the kitsune said

"Well then Tamamo what are you doing in my room?"

"You left the window open." She simply stated

"Well if you would kindly leave, that would be great"

"Naw, I want to talk to you first." Tamamo said

"What do you need then?" Lancer said calming down slightly

"Well I heard that you almost defeated one of the heavenly knights and that you were just training under the monster lord, so I came to ask if you wanted to join our side against the rebels."

"Uh, who are you again?"

"I'm Tamamo, one of the heavenly knights"

"At this Lancer sighed I've met all but one now, great."

"Will you join or not?"

"No." Lancer said definitively

"Why not?"

"Because I'm on my own side, and it's the monster lords job to straighten out her subordinates." "Besides she let it happen not me." He simply stated

"Please reconsider, we could use someone like you," she said

"Get out, now" Lancer commanded. Then the kitsune left

"Too many damn heavenly knights giving me problems." He grumbled then went to his mattress to sleep. As he sat down he wondered for the second time where Allison left too.

"Whatever she'll show up again, she always does." He convinced himself.

" _See you're getting stronger just like I told you"_

"Who are you, and why are you sending me visions?"

" _Who I am does not matter though you will most likely find out on your own."_

"Fine oh mysterious person, but you didn't answer my question why are you sending me visions?"

" _I have my reasons, now awaken and get stronger."_

When morning came he stood up and noticed that Allison had either came back and left or had never came back. "Where is she?" he muttered while gathering his items and gear, then left to go search for her. He figured that he might as well spend some of the gold he obtained from the escort job he did, so he visited the blacksmiths' forgery.

"Hey can you make me some Cryonium bracers, and a Cryonium cross breastplate?"

"Sure, it's going to cost a bit considering the type of metal you want."

"Okay, no problem."

"How much are we looking at?"

"I need a neck bracer, some arm bracers, shin guards, and toed boots. "Oh and some plated gauntlets only on the top though."

"Well okay tall order that's probably going to cost around twenty five gold, do you have that much?

"Well I have twenty seven, how much would you buy my current armor for?"

"Well it's a little beaten up, but it's steel so… wait shield included?"

"Uh… yeah sure it's useless now."

"Okay so I'll buy your armor for fifteen and eight for the shield."

"Okay how long 'till the armors ready?"

"It'll be awhile, but probably ten to twelve hours."

"Wow that'll be fast"

"I'll have my apprentices on it too."

"Okay I'll be back" with that Lancer left for the training field. When he arrived he was surprised to see Allison there.

"So that's where you've been this entire time!" Lancer exclaimed

"Where were you last night?"

"I went on a walk."

"Okay well don't let me bother you, and your training." Lancer stated

"Okay" Allison replied. Lancer watched her charge up balls of fire and launch them at a wall. Then out came a soldier.

"Oi wot are you two doin out 'ere?"

"We're training" Lancer replied

"Well ya shouldn't be out 'ere" "This is the soldiers trainin ground, it ain't for common rabble."

"Well you'll be happy to know that we aren't "common rabble" Lancer replied smugly

"Well ya ain't soldiers that's for sure"

"Well we were hear with the boy and the lamia if it makes a difference"

"It doesn't" "How 'bout this, if you defeat me then ya can train 'ere" the soldier said roughly

"Shouldn't be a problem" Lancer said, as he had already charged up

"You won't stand a chance, even if I wasn't charged." Lancer said

" I don't know wot ya mean by "charged" "No matter we'll see 'bout that"

"Okay, don't say I didn't warn you." At that Lancer ran forwards so fast that the soldier had no time to react, and in a split second the soldier was on his back with a sword pointed at his neck.

"Blimey"

"Told you"

"Alright, alright you can stay 'ere and train" the soldier said reluctantly

"Thank you" Lancer said sarcastically, and with that the guard left. Lancer sighed and went back to meditating. As he was meditating he lost track of time and started thinking of new ways to have a stronger charge, then it hit him all he needs to do it store more energy in his sword until he runs out then keep doing it so that way he could regain all of the energy at once giving him more than usual. So that's exactly what he did. He was put back into reality when Allison shook him and told him that it was getting dark.

"Alright, you can go ahead and go to the inn to sleep. "I'm going to check up on my armor." Lancer said.

"Okay." Allison responded. When she left Lancer stood up at walked to the smithy.

"Hey how's it going?"

"We're almost done, it'll be done tomorrow."

"Okay" with that Lancer jogged to the inn went into his room and collapsed on his mat. Then he looked over and saw Allison's bed.

"Lucky" he grumbled, then fell into a deep sleep dreaming of darkness and a light though somehow the light had a slight aura of evil to it. Right when Lancer started coming to a realization he woke up.

"Bad dream?" a voice said. Lancer looked over to where the voice came from. It was the kitsune from earlier.

"What do you want?" he asked

"I came to ask you to reconsider your previous decision."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because we will personally train you and make you stronger, isn't that what you want?"

"Yes, but it's still not my problem and unless it becomes personal then I won't join, so sorry tough luck" Lancer said getting irritated.

"Okay, okay if you do reconsider then just dream about one of us, it shouldn't be hard to do. Tamamo said right before she teleported away.

"Dumb-ass" Lancer muttered angrily. With that he got up to check on his armor, over at the smithy.

"Allison's probably training again" he thought as he left. On the way out he grabbed his bracers, shield, and of course his sword, he would never forget that. When he arrived at the smithy the owner was already waiting for him.

"The armors over there on the rack" he said.

"Alright thanks" "Here's my old armor and shield and here's the gold"

"Alright here's your money from the armor"

"Thanks"

"That brought me back to twenty five gold, I only lost two" he thought while leaving to go and put on his bracers, gauntlets, and boots. After he was finished putting on his new gear he left for the training grounds to find Allison. When he found her she was talking to Luka and Alice.

"What are you two doing here?" He called

"Oh we just figured we'd come back and tell you of an attack on Sabasa."

"Okay, why do you need to tell me this?"

"Because there is an army of monsters attacking them and since you're strong I figured you could go and help."

"I'm weeks away from Sabasa, I wouldn't get there in time anyways" Lancer said walking closer to them.

"That's true, but there is one thing I want to show you, come here." Alice said

Lancer walked up to her "what?"

"You can teleport" Alice said like it was nothing special

"I can teleport?"

"Yep"

"How?"

"I'll show you" "concentrate your energy and picture where you want to go, when that's done feel yourself go there" "Try something easy like by that wall" she said while pointing at a wall around one-hundred feet away.

"Okay, I'll try" he said unsure. After concentrating for a few minutes he disappeared and reappeared "on" the wall.

"Uh this supposed to happen, wasn't i supposed to be by the wall!?"

"YEAH it's normal!" she yelled over to him. Then she turned around to face Luka and said "no, no it's not"

"Now do the same except over here!" she yelled while Lancer disappeared

"Already done." He said

"Wow that was fast" "Alright keep practicing and then go to Sabasa they need your help." Alice commanded

"Okay, fine" "Oh and your heavenly knights are starting to piss me off" he said

"Sorry, you should listen to them though."

"I think I'm good" Lancer responded

"Okay" "Bye"

"Wait you're leaving, again?"

"Yes" and with that they left. For three days Lancer continuously trained his teleportation and his charging, until finally he felt he was strong enough to go to Sabasa. Before he left though he packed up his stuff and ended his stay at the inn. On his way out he found Allison

"Hey want to come?" he asked Allison

"Sure" she said

"Alright let's go he said while grabbing Allison

As he teleported he thought Sabasa and ended up there. Though he landed in the throne room.

"Uh oops" he thought.

He let go of Allison and turned around to see a vampire holding a man in armor just to drop him, leaving him unconscious.

"Go" he told Allison

The vampire turned around and looked at Lancer.

"Who are you?"

"Funny, I was going I was going to ask you the same thing" he said while meditating.

"No matter you will die anyways"

"I have had many people tell me that recently"

"Well you won't survive against a vampire queen" the vampire said while charging. Lancer finished meditating. Rolled behind the queen and slashed at insane speeds. She spun and back handed him with the same speed. He stood back up and ran forwards, jumped and slashed just as she put her cape in front. Lancer realized the action and curved in midair so the hit wouldn't land causing him to face plant and roll.

"You couldn't hope to defeat me" the vampire queen said as Lancer got up. Lancer heard her and instead of responding he just charged at her. She side stepped, so Lancer crouched on one knee spun and slice horizontally hitting both of her legs. She screamed in pain and anger. Just as Lancer stood to finish her off a portal appeared and a dragon he recognized as Granberia came out.

"We meet again" she said

"Yes we do" Lancer responded turning bringing his sword down to finish off the queen, but right before the strike landed he gained a fire ball straight to his back sending him flying. He landed painfully. He stood backup to face his attacker then realized it was Granberia.

"Oww" he said

"I thought that'd finish you off" she responded

"It'll take more than that he said while charging at her"

She thrust-ed her blade forwards while Lancer rolled to the side. He could feel his energy supplement leaving as he finished rolling he turned and made a diagonal slice at her back. It struck, but did nothing as it cut through the armor, but glanced off the scales. She turned and blew fire at him he dodged and countered with a swing. She sidestepped noticing that Lancer was getting slower, and punched him in the chest pushing him down. She picked him up and threw him at a wall. He hit the wall but landed with a thud, rolled and countered. His attack struck again cutting through the scales and digging into the flesh. As he swung a second time she side stepped turned and stuck her sword under her arm, all at insane speeds. It went straight through Lancers cross breastplate and out the other side sticking through his back. She lifted her sword digging farther in then she pulled out her sword and kicked causing Lancer to fall over heavily. He hit the ground and tumbled looking over at the people knocked out wondering who they were. Granberia turned, said something brought her sword down and finished off the vampire queen. When she turned around though Lancer was gone.

As Lancer teleported, his mind wandered to a city which he vaguely remembered it seemed like Grangold. He woke up in a strange room with people all around him scrambling to keep him alive, then he fainted again.


	3. Chapter 3

The Past and the Future

When Lancer woke up again he was on a very soft bed in a small room he tried to sit up, but failed and only caused excruciating pain. He looked down and saw bandages all along his chest, and when he tried to sit up he caused a large amount of bleeding. When he laid down again someone walked in it was a monster.

"Hello" it said

"Uh hi, where am I?" Lancer asked

"You are in a recovery center"

"OK, but in what city"

"You're in Grangold"

"How did I get here" Lancer said weakly

"They say you just popped up out of nowhere in the center of a street."

"Oh, right I remember now. I had a run in with Granberia"

"Who?"

"Granberia, one of the heavenly knight. I defeated the vampire queen in Sabasa, but Granberia attacked me from behind, and I-I lost the fight"

"That would explain the giant hole in your stomach!" she said unbelieving

"Yeah, it hurt"

"I figured" she responded sarcastically

"How long 'til I recover?"

"Considering your wounds probably a month or so."

"Gah that's way too long." Lancer muttered

"Well I'm sorry, but you were gravely, if not mortally wounded."

"Alright, fine" " _sigh_ "

"Good now need to rest, it's a miracle that you survived" the nurse said as she left

As she left he realized that he left Allison at Sabasa. "Damn it" he muttered, "I'll have to go and find her." As he sat there he wondered "if charging increases my attributes then will it help my healing?" He started charging, but while charging he fell asleep.

" _You need to be careful, I can't have you dying now can I, it would be… unfortunate._

"You know, I'm not trying to die, it's just a habit" Lancer said sarcastically.

" _Watch how you talk to me, you would've died if not for me"_

"That may be true, but I'm not some piece of chess for your own agenda."

" _And yet you are"_

"I'm not playing your games anymore, I don't know what you're are trying to do, but I won't be a part of it."

" _Too late"_ the voice said.

When Lancer woke up he felt different. He looked down at his wound and unwrapped it. It was slowly healing. Amazed at his success he was overjoyed then he realized he was completely exhausted. He questioned why and looked over at his hands they were still sending out energy. He stopped charging and went back to sleep. As he was dreaming he wondered if Alice, Luka and Allison were trying to find him, then he thought of Tamamo and what she said about contacting him.

"Think of her huh, alright then" he thought while giving it a whirl. Then he woke up with Tamamo staring at him.

"You called?"

"Yes" he said groggily

"What did you need?"

"Uh…I forgot"

"Seriously?" "Wait why are you in a clinic?"

"Oh yeah I was stabbed." Lancer said plainly

"Okay?" she said questioningly

"I was at Sabasa fighting the vampire queen, I had defeated her, but before I could finish her off Granberia had shown up we fought she has scales, I slowed down and she stabbed me.

"That sucks, you should have fought better."

"Thanks" Lancer said sarcastically, "Can you tell Alice that I'm at Grangold?"

"Sure"

"Thanks, I owe you one"

"Yes, you do. Bye now" she said smiling while teleporting away. With that he stood up, but his gear wasn't in the room. "Typical" he said sighing. He left the room in search for a nurse. He turned a corner into a guard.

"Where are you going?"

"To get my stuff and leave" Lancer responded

"Go back to your room, you're not allowed out."

Lancer was about to respond when he saw his nurse, so instead of responding he walked around the guard and proceeded to walk towards the nurse.

"Hey! Where's my stuff?" he asked

"Wh-how are you walking!?"

"Not important, now where's my stuff?"

"No, you need to be in bed" she responded

"I'm fine, now I'm going to ask one more time nicely. Where. Is. My. Stuff?"

"Is this man causing you problems ma'am?"

"Yes, very much so."

"Alright you are coming with me"

"Or, I could grab my stuff and leave and you wouldn't have any more problems with me"

"Not an option"

"You're kidding with me right? I'm fine, I'm healed, I could demonstrate if you want me to." Lancer said irritated

"Nurse?"

" _Sigh,_ ok fine"

"Thank you, now again where is my stuff?"

"It's down the hall on the left you go into the room and take another left, your stuff will be on the counter."

"Thank you. "About damn time" he thought as he left. When he entered the room sure enough his gear was there. "Alright I can finally get out of here." He thought. As he left the building he visualized Sabasa and then proceeded to teleport there. As he landed he saw the destruction that the vampire raid had. He looked around noticed the ruins and went into the throne room. When he was inside he saw the king.

"Hey" Lancer said casually walking in, just to get stopped by the guards.

"I'm Lancer… Octivus" He said having some trouble remembering his last name.

"Why are you here?"

"I'm here to find my salamander"

"Your salamander?"

"Yeah"

"Well the only one we know of belonged to a man named Richard."

"That's because you were unconscious" Lancer said

"You are saying that you were here?"

"Yeah I fought the vampire queen won, but was defeated by Granberia, who stabbed me through the stomach."

"Really? You think we'll believe you?" one of the guards said.

"No, but I'm telling the truth" Lancer responded

"How would we know that?"

"You wouldn't"

"I believe you"

"What?" both of the guards said.

"Why as far as you're concerned I could be some insane person spouting gibberish?" Lancer said also surprised.

"It's simple I saw you" the king said

"You were unconscious"

"So you thought, well I was but I saw you right before I fainted."

"Ok so will you help me?"

"I don't know where your salamander went, but you may be able to catch up with Richard and find out."

"Where was he going?"

"No idea" "Ok thanks, I guess?"

"I'll figure it out" Lancer said while leaving, but right before he left he remembered something.

"Do you know where the monster lord might be?"

"The Monster Lord, No why would I know that?"

"Ok, well thanks" Lancer said while teleporting back to Grangold. When he arrived he decided to explore the village. He figured that Aice would show up here to meet him some time. As he walked he noticed a type of coliseum with several screams of laughter, excitement and pain. At that he turned and started walking towards it.

"Hey!" He yelled towards the guards successfully gaining their attention

"What is this place?"

"It's an arena where the toughest fighters come to test their mettle."

"Where do I sign up?"

"You realize that you can die? You should start with the no blood tournament first."

"I'm sure I'll be fine now where do I sign up?"

"You don't you just show up."

"Next match will be a free for all."

"Though she may show up." The guard said quietly

"Who?"

"Nobody sorry"

"Go on in"

"Alright thanks" Lancer said while walking in.

As he looked around he saw a group of people by the gates ready to be let in, they were being filed into different gates.

"Hey which gat do I go to?"

"That one over there"

"Ok thanks"

As Lancer reached his gate he started charging up.

As he was charging he heard the announcer talking to the audience hyping them up for the battle. Lancer finished charging just as the gate opened up. As he walked into the arena he looked around he saw some monsters mixed with humans. There was an elf, spider, dragon, a human, and a succubus. When they stood ready to battle Lancer decided to make sure that all of his armor was on after he checked all of his bracers he started listening to the announcer.

"Are you ready!?" "WHO WILL WIN, THE ELF, THE SPIDER, THE DRAGON, ONE OF THE HUMANS OR, LET'S NOT FORGET, KYUBA!

"LET THE BATTLE BEGINNN!

Lancer looked around and thought the only other monster that the announcer said was the succubus.

"She must be the one he called Kyuba" he thought. "This shouldn't be a problem" Lancer mumbled under his breath. He pulled out _Daemon Slayer_ instantly catching the eye of the other human. He was somewhat short had no armor, and only brought a halberd and a shield. "Bring it on" Lancer said confidently. The human charged. Lancer sidestepped a thrust and grabbed the halberd by the blade "Good thing I have gloves" he thought as he pulled back and yanked the halberd out of his opponents' hand. He threw the halberd to the side ducked ran and body slammed the human. Lancer pushed back sending the human over his shoulder and onto the ground behind him. Lancer turned around and put his sword to the humans' neck and told him "you're done get out of here."

Lancer turned and saw the others still fighting he looked left and saw the elf get taken out by Kyubi. He looked around again and there was no one else to fight so he waited after a few seconds the spider was taken out by the dragon. HE started walking, but stopped as Kyubi instantly appeared next to the dragon and knocked it over. "I might actually have some trouble here" he thought as the dragon forfeited and left. That left only Lancer and Kyubi he readied himself, but as he walked towards her the announcer started speaking.

"IT'S NOW DOWN TO THE LAST TWO WHO WILL WIN KYUBA OR THE HUMAN? Probably Kyubi yeah I'm guessing."

Lancer scowled at the announcer, but then turned and started charging himself to maintain his ability. Kyuba suddenly disappeared and then reappeared behind him swung her tail and tripped him. Lancer rolled to the side while infusing his blade with energy. He rolled up, but she was gone again. He felt energy moving to go behind him he turned rolled and swung his blade in a wide arc. She reappeared and was hit by the beam. Lancer charged at her. "You should stop teleporting" he said. Kyuba was amazed at his speed he was just as fast as her, but hadn't summoned anything. Lancer swung causing Kyuba to sidestep giving Lancer another opportunity to attack. He kept swinging at amazing speeds. Kyuba barely dodged then Lancer stepped back and finished his combo with three quick strikes and she dodged and noticed that the last one launched an energy beam.

Lancer irritated at her continuous dodging caused him to roll behind her and slice he missed barely, but it gave her enough time to hit him with her tail, sending Lancer sliding across the ground. When Lancer stopped sliding he rolled up and charged at her again. She teleported to Lancers' right and swung her tail. Lancer blocked with his bracer. Spun and swung again. Kyuba seeing this ducked and used her tail to grab Lancers sword and teleport away with it, but Lancer was still holding on to his sword. The pressure of teleporting while holding on to a loose object sent Lancer flying into the sky around twenty feet or so. He was then hit by Kyubas tail from above causing him to slam into the ground. When he landed however he rolled and performed a leg sweep to knock Kyuba over. It worked he jumped on top of her. Though she smiled completely creeping Lancer out. He grabbed his sword and sheathed it. Kyuba thought that he was falling for his charm, until he picked her up by her tail and started swinging her she teleported behind him and knocked him over. As Lancer fell over he thought "well now I'm being tackled." She rolled him over and tried to seduce him. He instead pushed up and launched her up wards. As she came back down Lancer rolled and prepared to hit her while she was falling, but then she just started flying. "Well shoot" he thought. She then dived bombed him. Lancer prepared himself, but then she teleported behind him. Lancer turned and was hit and sent sprawling. She smiled and landed on top of him yet again. This time she leaned in to kiss him and was successful, but Lancer remembered that he could also teleport. "How'd I forget that?" He thought

Lancer appeared behind her catching her off guard he put his blade to her neck.

"It's over he said while wiping his mouth. He was disgusted by the kiss, "Damn succubae" He said aloud.

"I win" he said

"Good job" Kyuba said interested in how she lost.

"I gave it my all out there, how were you able to catch up?"

"I have my ways, and that's the only answer you'll be getting" he said while scowling at her

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT, THE HUMAN ACTUALLY WON!"

The crowd just stared at him.

"NO I'M SERIOUS HE WON!" "WHAT'S YOUR NAME CHAMPION?"

"Lancer"

"WELL CONGRATS…YOU WON!" he said awkwardly

"Cool" Lancer said plainly as he left.

"Here's your prize." An attendant said as Lancer left.

"Keep it, I was only here for the challenge"

"You have to take it."

"Fine" Lancer said giving in. He took the pouch opened it. There was several pieces of gold in it. At that he left. When he left the coliseum it was night. He figured he'd go on a stroll, so he left the city and went out onto a path leading away from the city. He felt a presence " _sigh_ it better not be…" then a figure appeared. "Of course it is"

"What do you want" Lancer said as Kyuba appeared

"Wow mean, I like that in a man"

"Leave" Lancer responded

"You do realize that defeating me was a huge achievement" she said while putting her hand on his shoulder.

In an instant he had his dagger up to her neck. "Don't touch me, and I've fought worse" he said threateningly while putting his dagger away.

"Oh have you, well either way you've defeated a heavenly knight."

"How did you know?" he said turning

"I'm one."

"Oh okay" he said not even caring at this point.

"Oh okay, that's all you had to say?" Kyubi said in a mix of irritation and attraction.

"I've fought Erubetie, and Granberia. So… yeah that's all I have to say" Lancer said irritated

"Now leave, I have some problems to deal with."

"Actually I think I'll stick with you for a while" "What's your name?"

"Lancer, if you were paying attention earlier you would have known that." He said sternly.

"Well in the case that you didn't know my name it's…"

"I don't care" Lancer said cutting her off.

"It's Alma Elma." She said ignoring him.

"Why are you bothering me again, because you're starting to piss me off."

"Well if you're that bothered then I'll leave you alone, for now."

"Thank you" he said

"Bye" she said with a wink before teleporting off

Lancer decided to go to bed, he was tired and fairly pissed off, especially after his walk was ruined.

"Damn succubae" he repeated, while teleporting to an inn, to stay the night.

In his dream he saw a village burning with people screaming. He walked into the village and looked around. What he saw caught him off guard, there were angels flying down and slaughtering people he ran towards a house that was on fire. When he was close to it he heard a quiet sound it caused him turn around and look at a small house, it scarcely reminded him of something, it was being attacked by the angels. He ran inside and stopped and saw an angel kill a beautiful woman. He heard the sound again, but it was louder. He recognized it as a babies scream, he looked down and saw a cradle. He ran over to it, but stopped as he saw an angel walk over to it. It stopped looked at the other angels, they were leaving. The angel by the cradle leaned over the baby, it waved its hand over the baby and the babies' eyes started changing color they turned purple. The angel grabbed the baby and left. Lancer ran after the angel, but it was too fast. It left the village, but it stopped running and put the baby down and waved its hand over it again. A barrier seemed to form over it, but the barrier slowly turned invisible. Lancer heard a voice, but couldn't make out the words. He turned and saw a human, the human put down a body, Lancer recognized this as the babies' mother.

"He must be the father" Lancer thought.

The human threw a spear, it pierced through the angel and killed it, but before the human could run over to the baby an angel flew down and stabbed the man from behind the man stopped and started crying as he fell next to his wife. Lancer stood horrified at what had just happened. He looked up and saw a city sign. It said _Remina._

Lancer woke up in a dead sweat. He looking around, adrenaline pumping, breathing heavily. He stood up and went into the bathroom. He rinsed his face and looked up into the mirror. Purple eyes is what he saw. He paused stared and made connections.

"I was that child" he thought it hit him hard, "but that was thirty years ago, I-I can't be am I?" he said looking up at himself, shocked. He turned, grabbed his gear, and left with a new goal in mind. When he left the inn it was night time. He focused extremely hard and teleported away.

He landed "it worked" he said while stumbling. Alice and Luka turned stunned and caught off guard.

"How-wh-how?" Luka said surprised

"How did you do that?" Alice asked

"I was there" Lancer said

"What, where?"

"I was at _Remina,_ when it happened, the slaughter of _Remina_ I was there."

"How?" "Was thirty years ago, how old are you?"

"I'm almost twenty"

"Then what do you mean when you said you were there?"

"I had a vision, it was the angels, they caused it." Lancer said pacing angrily

"How did you know you were there?"

"I saw myself, I was a baby. An angel gave me these eyes" Lancer responded still pacing.

"What does heaven look like?" Lancer asked

"It's extremely bright there, why do you want to know?"

"What else?"

"Well… that's about it I guess, again why?" Alice asked. Lancer turned looked at her and then teleported away.

He landed, looked around. "Right place" he said, "Where is everyone?" he wondered

"Who are you?" a voice asked.

Lancer turned "I have a better question who orchestrated the _Slaughter of Remina_?"

"It was Ilia right?" Lancer asked angrily

"Wh… Who are you?"

"Bye" Lancer responded simply as he teleported again. He ended up in a large room with vaulted ceilings. He turned and saw a large angel.

"You!" he said running towards her. The angel stood and turned, it was the goddess herself.

"Who are you, and why are you here?"

"I'm asking the questions" Lancer said pulling out his sword.

"You are a fool, now what do you want" she commanded

"Why did you slaughter those in Remina?" "You killed my family!" Lancer yelled

"You are Lancer, you are the first human to teleport here"

Lancer stopped stunned, "Don't read my mind" He commanded

"Or what?" she responded

"Answer my question" He said readying his blade.

"To cause fear and chaos"

"That's all" Lancer thought in horror.

He looked up and charged again, while meditating. He swung, but Ilia side stepped with ease. He turned and swung again, she didn't even dodge this time. She grabbed the blade and yanked taking it easily. She threw it to the side and said "anger will get you nowhere, now return to your land and don't comeback or next time I won't spare you for your idiocy." With that she waved her hand over him and his sword.

Next thing Lancer knew he was being held by an angel. It looked down at him and dropped him on a tree he landed painfully with his sword next to him. He closed his eyes and stood up. He looked around and stood up. He started walking, painfully. He looked down and noticed a large gash in his leg. He sighed and continued, as he was walking he heard a noise, He turned and was hit upside the head, knocking him out.

When he woke up he was in a stone room, it was dark, only lit by a few torches. He was lying on a bed, though this time he had his gear on. He moved off the bed and stood up. "Where am I?" he wondered. He looked around again, but had no idea where he was. He walked over to a large door, it was decorated with designs of monsters, they looked extremely powerful. He pushed the door open and walked forwards. He entered a long hallway all of the stone walls had more ornate designs on them. The hallway was forked one direction was left, but it looked like it wrapped around the other side behind him, while the other side went right and up. He decided to go right. As he was walking he heard voices, he listened closely they were coming from the corner he had just passed, they were coming closer. Lancer quietly went back the other way and went around the other corner. He looked around it at the monsters, they were a lamia and a vampire. He watched them enter the room he was just in. While they were inside he went back to the other side and kept walking. He heard them yell behind him. The monsters couldn't find him, they thought that he was still in the room.

Lancer turned another corner and ended up in a kind of throne room. He looked over and there was Alice talking to Luka. Alice said something about peace. She went into a battle stance and Luka pulled out his sword. Lancer watched as they battled. Luka seemed to be using all of his spirits he dodged attacks and struck her, after a while he heard loud foot steps behind him. He walked into the room where they were battling, but they didn't notice he peeked around the corner, it was a horde of monsters. "Probably looking for me" he thought to himself. He turned and continued watching the battle, he instantly regretted it as things were going on that he'd rather not watch. He turned to leave, but stopped as the monsters came back. He decided to head to the other door so he turned and saw Luka break free from Alice and use a cursed sword technique. After that he spared Alice and started talking to her. Lancer rushed off as quietly as he could he opened a door and walked through. He looked around and regretted walking in, it was the monsters barracks. "Shoot" he muttered. He turned and tried to walk out casually.

"Where are you going" a voice asked

"Uh… out" Lancer replied while walking out through the door again. Alice and Luka were done fighting.

"Ma'am we found him" one of the monsters behind him said.

"Alice and Luka turned. Lancer just stood there.

"Why am I here?" Lancer asked

"You tried to fight Ilia didn't you?" Alice asked

"Yeah, I was unprepared. Let's just say I wasn't thinking clearly"

"Right" Alice said doubtfully. "If you want to defeat her you'll have to get stronger."

"After I rest we'll battle, I will most likely win. Then I'll train you again." Alice said, but before Lancer could respond Ilia appeared.

"You dare not kill the monster lord?"

"You're the real enemy!" Luka said pointing his sword at her.

"Uh…Did I miss something?" Lancer said, causing Ilia to turn around.

"You again? Why are you here?"

"No idea, but hey when I get out of here I'll whoop your ass" Lancer said confidently.

"Last time you tried that you couldn't even hit me, and it didn't turn out so well"

"I wasn't thinking, I was…livid." Lancer responded. To that Ilia laughed and disappeared.

"That was brave." Luka remarked

"Not as brave as you" Lancer responded

"Now go rest up so we can get this stupid battle over with" Lancer said to Alice

"Stupid?" "Actually because of that you get to fight Granberia again and then we can fight she said leaving" Alice said irritated

"Well then" Lancer said

"What did you think was going to happen?" Luka said

"Well it's a waste of time" Lancer responded while walking towards the barracks

"The training room is the other way" Luka said

"Right" Lancer said turning around. When Lancer reached the training room Granberia was already waiting.

"Hello" Lancer said

"Hi, ready?"

"You know, last time we met it went bad for me so… I won't go easy on you." Lancer said

"Really. Well this'll be fun" she said readying her sword.

Lancer pulled out his blade and started meditating, he was ready this time.

"Alright let's go" Lancer said fully charged, "I need to find out a way to always be charged." Lancer thought while charging at her.

Granberia infused her blade with fire and started swinging. Lancer, who had gotten stronger since the last time they fought, just parried and ducked. He then swung with insane speed and hit Granberia in the arm, it barely cut through her scales. She grabbed him and went to slam him into a wall, but he ducked under the grab and rolled behind her. Lancer then performed a leg sweep knocking her over. She swung at his legs, but Lancer stepped on the blade and kicked it out of her reach, then he stepped on her breast plate to keep her from moving. He put his blade to her neck and said "I win" with a smile.

"Well that was fast Alice said as she "slithered" into the room.

"Told you" he said

"Well now it's my turn to fight, and I'll win"

"You sure about that?" Lancer said smirking

"Yes" she responded, wiping off Lancers smile

"Let's go" Lancer said.

He stepped off of Granberia, who was stunned by her loss, and teleported right behind Alice while bringing his sword down on her back. She moved just in time to avoid the attack. He rolled and slashed horizontally at Alice this time it connected cutting open her tail. She screamed and hit Lancer with her tail sending him flying. He hit a wall and left an imprint.

"Oww" he said standing back up. He ran back at Alice, hit the ground and slid while swinging, hitting her in the tail again. He stood up and imbued his sword with the dark energy. He rolled to the left pulled a feint, causing Alice to misjudge, and teleported behind her and launched the energy at her. She didn't see it coming so it hit her and sent her sprawled on the ground. He teleported on top of her and put his blade to her neck just like what he did to Granberia.

"Done" he said

"Well you win, I guess" she said reluctantly

"I warned you"

"That you did, I was not expecting you to be this strong."

"Well now you know" Lancer replied

He let her go and sheathed his sword, he turned around and looked at Granberia. She was staring at him intensely.

"UH… hi?" he said, eliciting no response.

"Okay bye" he said a little creeped out.

"Alright what's the plan?" Lancer asked

"Well the humans have joined forces and are attacking heaven." Alice replied

"Then let's use this distraction to defeat Ilia" Lancer told her

"We need to wait for Richard"

"Who's Richard?" "Should I know him?"

"You wouldn't, but you'll meet soon enough"

"Okay" "Well tell me when we're launching the attack, meanwhile I'm going to go and look for Allison"

"Tell me before you launch the attack"

"I will" Alice responded. Lancer left and started thinking about what questions he was going to ask Ilia. As he was thinking he noticed he was exhausted, so he decided to head to his room to get some sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The Battle of the Light and Dark

 _Author note: I won't be following Losenis's story exactly just for those wondering, and I have been getting a fair amount of PMs telling me to add some different content of the more mature kind, so I'll finish this story and start on a continuation. Don't worry there will be nothing graphic._

When Lancer awoke he noticed it was still dark, "Well might as well do something to pass the time." It was extremely early out, so he figured he would wait to eat until later. As he was wandering he turned a corner and saw a courtyard, he walked over to it and looked around. There were flowers of all kinds some he hadn't even seen before. He walked over to a small fountain and looked into it. The water was clear, he ran his hand through it and watched the movement push the water away into several small rings, of which quickly dissipated.

"Thinking about your past?" a voice said

Lancer turned to see Tamamo. "No, I was just looking around." Lancer replied "Well, I am now. What bothers me most about it, other than my parents is, who was the angel that gave me these?" Lancer said pointing at his eyes, "and why?"

"Well, I don't know. I only came to find you to tell you that Richard is here, if you want to meet him.

"Where?"

"He's in the room next to yours."

"Alright, well see you tomorrow" Lancer said turning.

"Or, later tonight" Tamamo said winking.

"Uh, No" Lancer said shaking his head while walking away.

"Worth a shot" Tamamo mumbled sighing.

When Lancer reached his destination he entered his own room and ate one of the many fruits he had been collecting. When he was finished he closed his bag and put in the shade. He had to be careful with them because a few days earlier he had to get rid of about half of them, because he left them in the sun and they started to become overripe and then moldy. After Lancer had put his armor on and grabbed his blade he left. He exited his room and looked for Richards' room. There was one to his left, his right, and a few in front of him.

"Well then" he muttered deciding on the one in front of him. "This better be the correct one" he said while knocking and opening. It was morning so everyone should be up, considering the battle was going to happen soon. He entered the room and looked over. It was Granberia, and she wasn't wearing any clothes.

"Oh uh… sorry wrong room" he said looking away.

"Get out" she replied furiously, holding back her anger

"Ok" Lancer said while rushing out. He looked around and sighed, this time he was going for the one to his rooms' right. He knocked and opened it slowly, no answer he entered and saw Tamamo.

"Did you reconsider?" she said

"Nope, but while I'm here, which room is Richard in?"

"Oh leave take a left and it's the sixth one down on your left."

"Ok thanks" Lancer said leaving

He finally found the room Tamamo was talking about. "About damn time, and this is not "next to my room" he said irritated. "Granberia is going to be pissed at me." He said while knocking on Richards supposed door.

"Enter" a voice said

Lancer entered and saw him, he was somewhat tall, and he had a black suit of armor on. All in all he was fairly menacing.

"I'm Lancer, and you're uh Richard, right?"

"Yes"

"Ok good, the previous times went badly." Lancer said

"Okay, did you need something?" Richard said harshly

"I was supposed to meet you, I'll be helping you take down Ilias"

"Really? You don't look to formidable"

"I've defeated the Monster Lord, Luka, and all of the heavenly knights, and won."

"Okay, well, do you know the plan?"

"No I wasn't told, hell as far as I know we could be running in there throwing daisies at angels and skipping, though I doubt that's the plan."

"Well we have our armies up there taking down the towers and fighting the angels, once that's all done we'll attack Ilias, though I don't know how well that'll turn out."

"Well you have me, so… I'm sure we'll be fine." Lancer said trying to be funny

"That doesn't mean anything to me" Richard said, "I'll be fine. It's you guys I'm worried about"

"Don't worry about me." Lancer replied

"Uh huh, so what happened earlier?" Richard asked

"What?" "Oh Tamamo said you were in a room next to mine, and there are like ten rooms nearby." "So I knocked and went into the room across from mine and well it was Granberia, and she was, umm… let's just say scantily clad, and livid as all hell."

"I would figure, if I were you I'd be watching my back from now on."

"Oh believe me, I am." Lancer responded "Alright well I'll let you get finished readying yourself."

"Okay bye"

"Bye"

Lancer left and started walking to the armory and figure out the plan when Richard called his name.

"Hey Lancer if you want a challenge then go and solve the sphinxes challenges, it may be a challenge."

"Okay, on it" Lancer said teleporting to the beginning if the sphinxes challenge area. He walked in, but nobody was there he continued walking until he reached a large chamber. He looked over and saw the sphinx talking to some monsters.

"Hey!" Lancer called

"Yes?" the sphinx replied coolly

"I'm here to take some challenge." Lancer stated

"Uh… well let me make up some riddles real quick." It replied

"Ok, I can be both used for evil and good, I am not an object nor a living being, I am two, but I am one, and I give, but also take what am I ?"

"You are Life and Death" Lancer replied

"Correct, now for another"

"I'm bright, but dark. I'm revered and hated by many, and I'm the cause of many deaths, yet I've created many lives, what am I?"

"You are…An, No… you are Ilias"

"Correct again, surprisingly."

"Now for a few more"

"I am a monster and yet I'm Heavenly. To you I am strong, but weak. I am obtainable, yet as far as you know I am the opposite. What am I?"

"A monster yet heavenly… so a heavenly knight. Strong, but weak. So I think she's strong, but she's not?" "Which one?" Lancer muttered. "I don't understand" he told the sphinx.

"If you quit you will die."

"Oh, okay never mind" "Umm… weak, I've defeated her, but that's very unhelpful." "Unobtainable, but opposite, completely unhelpful. Which knight do I think is strong?"

"You are… Granberia?"

"Correct, again"

"Wow that last one was… extremely difficult, what did that last line mean?"

"Hmm the last line? "Well you'll find out soon enough"

"Now what's your reward young warrior?"

"Uh I wasn't aware of a reward"

"Well the default is a mark that allows you to marry a dragon, if you don't need the mark, then well it can be used for bragging rights."

"Sure, why not"

"Where do you want it?"

"I don't care…um… my chest, why not" Lancer said unsure

"Ok it's done"

"Really? That fast, huh, ok. Well, thanks"

"No problem" the Sphinx replied, "Oh and she's obtainable now."

Lancer turned and looked at her questioningly "okay, whatever" he said shaking his head while teleporting back to the castle.

He ended up landing next to Richard.

"Oh hey, how did it go?"

"Well enough, though I didn't know I would die if I failed, that info would have been nice. Oh and the reward, I just got the tattoo."

"Oh and don't let Granberia see it"

"Why?" Lancer asked

"She'll take it wrong" Richard said, "or at least that's what I was told"

"Okay, right" "I'm going to go and look for Allison"

"Who's she?"

"She was my companion, she's a salamander." When Lancer said that Richard suddenly went silent.

"Ok bye" Lancer said awkwardly

Lancer figured he'd go back to Sabasa and if she was there.

Lancer landed in the square he looked around the city was still being repaired.

He saw what he thought was a salamander turn a corner. Lancer ran towards her she turned into an ally.

"Allison is that you!?" he said as he turned the corner.

"Lancer?"

"Allison! Where have you been?"

"I was about to ask the same, it's been almost half a month!"

"Well long story short I was stabbed, almost died, got involved in a war against Ilias, and now I'm here."

"What?"

"Stuff happened" Lancer said, "Now let's go"

"Where?" Allison questioned

"The Monster Lords castle, you missed a lot" Lancer said matter of factly

"I see that" Allison muttered

"Alright ready?" Lancer said

"Yes" she said holding on tightly

They landed in the center of a battle field. "What the?" Lancer said

"Go inside!" Lancer yelled to her

"But" Allison said, "Last time I left you were gone for half a month!"

"Just go, I need to find Alice!" he yelled while running to the other side of the castle

He found her she was battling a grotesque and ugly monster.

"What the hell is that?"

"A Chimera"

"What's a-"Lancer said as he was cut off. He felt a sharp pain he looked down and saw a glowing arrow protruding out of his stomach. "Wh-what?" he said in disbelief stumbling. The last thing he saw was Alice looking at him with wide eyes and Luka running over to him.

He woke up in a clinic. "Well this is familiar" Lancer stated faintly

"What's going on?" Lancer said as Alice, Luka, Tamamo, and Granberia walked in.

"You were impaled by an arrow"

"Oh right, I do have a knack for getting impaled don't I?" he said sourly. "Well glad you're here"

"I had to force Granberia in here" Alice grumbled

"Well that's her for you" Lancer muttered

"Alright well we'll let you rest now" Alice stated turning

"Okay" Lancer said.

He watched as everyone except Granberia left.

"Did you need something?" Lancer asked

"What are you trying to do?"

"?" "What?" Lancer said confused

"You stare at me constantly, you've barged into my room while I was naked, and now you have that mark on your chest."

"The whole room thing was an accident it was mostly Tamamo, she was umm... very vague about certain details, and if anyone's doing the staring it's you. You should also ask Richard about the mark, it was him who told me to do the challenge."

"I don't believe you, I think you are trying to get in my pants"

"Well I can promise I'm not and you don't have pants… kind of, but you can choose to believe what you want. Correct me if I'm wrong, but technically you're a monster so if anything you are the one trying to get in my pants." Lancer said coolly

"That is a racist stereotype, but... unfortunately true. Believe I'm not trying to get in your pants Lancer." Granberia responded

"Then there you go we've both told each other we're not, so this conversation is over" Lancer said with a slight hint of irritation in his voice. "Now I'm going to go and find Allison, and catch up with her"

"But you were just impaled" Granberia stated

"I've had worse, remember the whole foot wide blade sticking out the other side of my chest?" Lancer said turning to look at her.

"Yeah, um... sorry about that."

"No, you are not" Lancer said causing Granberia to cringe.

"Ouch" a voice said

Lancer turned to see Alma Elma. "Where'd you come from?" Granberia said

"You were watching this entire time, I bet." Lancer said glaring at the succubus queen

"Well I sensed a little thing going on between you two so I came to get in with the action." Alma Elma said grinning

"Well whatever you sensed was wrong" Lancer said with slight hostility

"I don't think so" She responded

"I'm leaving" Lancer said as he turned and started walking towards the door.

"Oh just kiss already!" Alma Elma yelled

"Uh whatever you thought we were going to do was wrong" Lancer said, "Sorry to disappoint, why can't you just leave me the hell alone, _sigh,_ just leave me alone" Lancer said slowly getting angrier

"I don't think so, I'm not stopping until you to get together"

"Not going to happen" Granberia said starting to blush. Alma Elma noticing this was about to speak when she was interrupted by a quick punch to the gut by Lancer.

"That's enough from you" he said stepping back leaving Alma Elma gasping for breath. At that he turned and left furious, not only had he gotten into a pointless argument, but Elma butted in and started spouting nonsense and wasting Lancers time.

"I need to get stronger" he thought

" _I can help with that"_ a voice said. Lancer looked over and saw a shadow forming along the wall to his left.

"Now you're appearing while I'm awake, who are you exactly?"

 _"Not important, as you will find out soon enough, but to get stronger you must undergo an... let's say an extremely painful trial."_

"Better not be a bunch of riddles" Lancer said sarcastically

 _"Well from that statement I guess you're ready to start then"_

With that the being lunged at him he tried to dodge, but it was too fast. It went straight through him, he was then hit with excruciating pain sending him to his knees. He looked at his hands and saw unbelievable amounts of energy being absorbed into him. Then it hit him, images of his life as a child. The family he never knew, flashing images of death and utter destruction surrounded him. Then he was hit with another wave of pain even worse than the last, causing him to scream. He grabbed his head and started breathing heavily, eyes wide, heart pounding. He saw another image of himself, he was in a village doing something he couldn't quite make out. When the images became clearer he realized in horror what he was doing. He was slaughtering innocent people and children. He looked closer and saw his eyes glowing brightly, he was wearing an evil smile. He focused in again and saw his mage self turn towards him and stab him through the chest and pull upwards causing him to cough up blood, he thought "if it's only an image then how can I feel this?" He focused back on the image and his other self pulled out his sword and looked Lancer in the eyes. "Look what you've done" he said with an evil grimace, he started laughing hysterically and then flipped Lancer over and broke his spine. Lancer looked up at his other self while coughing up blood. He watched unable to do anything, as the image brought down his sword pinning Lancer to the ground. Lancer watched him walk away, leaving Lancer to bleed out. With that Lancer fainted. Lancer woke up in a pool of his own blood he looked around nobody was there. "Good" he thought "no one to explain this to. With that he teleported to his room grabbed some towels and cleaned up his pool of blood. When he was done he teleported back to his room and threw away his towels that he used to clean. Then he went to take a shower he had no idea where his armor went, but he figured he would just ask Alice. Midway through his shower the images flashed through his mind again.

 _"You have endured, you are now easily four times as strong."_

"Why did you help me?" Lancer said in his mind

 _"I need you to defeat Ilias for me"_

"Okay, well thanks I guess."

With that, the image left. Right before Lancer was finished the images of himself flashed through his mind causing him to relive the pain. Lancer stumbled backwards and tripped. The words " _you did this_ " circulated through his mind. He stood up but stumbled again and fell into the wall causing a loud _thunk_ and shudder from the wall. When he collected his bearings he stood up very slowly and stepped out of what was basically a small swimming pool. He walked over and grabbed a towel and dried himself off. He stepped out of the bathing chamber and went to his wardrobe to find some temporary clothes, there were none. "Of course" he muttered under his breath. He heard a knock and turned around to see Granberia standing there shocked.

"Uh... hi?" Lancer said

"Oh here's your armor it's freshly washed, the maids said it smelled bad."

"Thanks" Lancer said

"What was that loud noise?"

"Oh... uh nothing" Lancer said nervously

"Right, well anyways we're about ready to launch the attack." "When you're done meet us in the armory."

"Ok" Lancer responded. Granberia left with a blush on her face. "Why am I attracted to him?" "Was Alma Elma right?" she wondered as she walked to the armory.

As Lancer threw on his gear he decided he'd better charge up. While Lancer was charging himself he realized that nothing was happening, he wasn't gaining any energy and he felt the same. "What the?" Lancer muttered under his breath.

" _You are already charged, and will be indefinitely. Your charge will maintain and it will make you faster, and stronger."_

"Well that's handy, the only reason I'm helping you is because it's my goal to slay Ilias too." Lancer said to the shadow, no response came back. "Ok well, good talk" he said sarcastically. As Lancer walked to the armory he wondered "I wonder how the soldiers up in heaven are doing." He stopped deep in thought, "and why are my eyes this color?" "I'll have to figure that out later." When Lancer reached the armory they were all there, Allison included.

"All right, all set?" Alice asked

"Yes, let's finish this" Lancer responded

"Aren't you a little too confident?" Erubetie asked

"Maybe, but she'll go down anyways" Lancer responded turning to Erubetie.

"Okay, well let's go" Luka said

"What's the plan?"

"Do stuff" Tamamo stated

"Right, just… do stuff huh?" "Anything in particular?" Lancer questioned

"Well we'll help take down the towers, but we don't have a plan for you."

"Great." Lancer said sarcastically

"Let's go" Luka said impatient

"Where's Richard?" Lancer asked

"Already up there, where we should currently be so come on!" Luka said rushing them. With that they all teleported to heaven. When Lancer landed he ran behind the closest cover, a battlement, as he didn't want to get impaled for the third time. He heard explosions and shouts around him. Lancer checked all of his bracers to make sure that they weren't going to just fall off, that would suck, and then he ran out into the battlefield. He ran up to the closest angel and attacked swinging his sword vertically in a downwards motion. He instantly killed it, "wow, she wasn't kidding about getting faster and stronger." He muttered

" _You need to find Ilias"_ the voice said

"I know, but I'm going to help these soldiers a bit first" Lancer responded

" _Don't waste your time, hunt her down"_

"I'm good" Lancer responded smugly, "You need me to do stuff for you, so I'll get to it when I want to. I just don't want a bunch of dead soldiers resting on my conscious."

" _Fine as long as you do what you came for"_ the voice said as Lancer killed a few more angels.

After Lancer figured he had taken out enough of their numbers he went to find Ilias. Lancer landed with his blade ready, though he saw what he was not expecting. It was Richard fighting her already, however he seemed to be losing. Lancer went to help Richard, but it was too late. Whatever she had done to him knocked him out cold. "Guess it's up to me then"

"You again?" "You don't even have a chance" Ilias said smiling

"You sure 'bout that?" Lancer said with a smirk while charging at her.

She swung lazily giving Lancer an easy opening. He side stepped and swung while moving behind her. "Too slow" Lancer said. She was hit on the side cutting through her and causing her to bleed. She turned and swung this time much faster, now aware of Lancers speed. Lancer ducked and countered, grabbing her arm and pulling. It caused her to stumble so Lancer jumped and took her in a headlock, he then proceeded to slam her into the ground. She flipped Lancer over causing him to land painfully just like her.

You've become stronger" she said standing up. To that Lancer just launched a blast of energy at her. She caught it pushing her back several feet. "I know this energy, it can't be" Ilias said staring at Lancer. Lancer ran forwards and ducked as she pulled a sword out of thin air and swung it horizontally. Lancer stood up behind her ready to attack, but ended up with a foot to the chest sending him sprawling. As he stood back up he saw Ilias charging a blast of pure white energy. Lancer decided to do the same. She launched it at Lancer, Lancer seeing this teleported to his right by several feet and launched his own. Ilias swung her sword catching the blast with the blade, she ran forwards and attacked him. Lancer parried, but was knocked back by his own energy. He landed hard stood up and received a ball of white energy to the face sending Lancer flying again. Ilias smirked and changed form, "You fool I am a god, you can't defeat me!" Ilias spouted. Lancer stared "I'd better pick up my game then…" Lancer muttered, while preparing to attack. He watched her become more powerful, when she suddenly disappeared and reappeared right in front of him. She already had her blade out Lancer looked down and realized she teleported her blade into his chest. "Oww, again with this bull?" Lancer coughed sending blood onto the floor. Overcoming the pain he grabbed her and slammed her head into his knee, and then picked her up and flung her over his shoulder. Ilias who was not expecting this, landed harshly. Lancer started limping towards her when he remembered the sword sticking out his gut, "right" he muttered pulling it out and throwing it to the side sending blood everywhere. He heard voices behind him and turned and looked quickly as to not be attacked expected. It was Alice and the others. "Sup" Lancer stuttered.

"I'm bleeding a lot" Lancer said stating the obvious, "Crap"

"Lancer are you okay?!" Luka yelled to him

"Yeah just a few ruptured organs, nothing major" Lancer said sarcastically, coughing up more blood, he was slowly getting closer to the now standing Ilias. "Let's finish this!" Lancer yelled charging at her

"You asked for it" she responded

Ilias swung her blade, Lancer barely dodging the attack countered. Ilias blocked the counter and disarmed Lancer. "A few ruptured vital organs and you're already slowing down? Wow if had known all I needed to do was teleport my blade through your lungs and other precious organs, then this would've been over already" Ilias said laughing. What she didn't know was that Lancer was putting all of his remaining energy into an attack. Ilias drove her sword through Lancer again, but as she did Lancer shot his arm out, it was completely covered in dark lightning launching bolts across the room. He shot his hand straight through her heart causing it to protrude through the other side. She screamed in pain and fell backwards. Lancer still standing, though bleeding out through the many holes in his chest, grabbed his sword off the ground and went to finish her off.

" _Thank you, but your job is done, I no longer need you"_ As the voice spoke Lancer screamed in pain, he looked down and saw himself glowing with volatile energy.

"Wh-what?!" Lancer thought

" _Goodbye"_ was the last thing that Lancer heard before unwillingly releasing a huge blast of dark lightning across the room, sending him flying. He looked over at Alice and the others he saw a small Blond girl and an angel appear, then he fainted.

Alice's POV

Alice watched as Lancer drove his hand through Ilias's chest, it was pulsing with dark lightning, and as Ilias yet again, stabbed him in the chest. Ilias fell over, shocked, pulling her sword out. Alice looked over at Lancer, who was dying in front of her eyes, pick up his sword off the ground. He went to finish her off when the unbelievable happened, he started glowing. Lancer grabbed his chest in agony, and started to glow brighter. Alice watched his eyes go wide, and then he was launched. She slithered towards him as fast as she could, along with Luka and the others, but it was too late. She saw it like it was in slow motion, he was being launched and was headed straight for the window. She saw him fly out through it and start falling. She was about to tell Granberia or Alma Elma to get him, but two beings appeared before them, it was Promestein and Black Alice. Before Alice could do anything Black Alice went over to Ilias who was dying. She took some kind of liquid. Alice stood horrified at what was happening, Black Alice grew larger and changed figure into a giant version of herself. She turned, picked up, and absorbed Ilias. Alice turned to Granberia and Alma Elma, the only two with wings, and said "go and find Lancer take him to a treatment center, again."

"Okay" Granberia and Alma Elma said in unison

Lancers POV

" _Well never mind, it seems like I need you again"_ The voice said reluctantly. With that Lancers' eyes fluttered open. He stood up and looked around, "What in the hell happened?" he wondered. All he saw were dead bodies everywhere, angels and humans alike.

"Lancer!" He turned to see Granberia and Alma Elma landing next to him.

"What the hell happened?" Lancer asked

"You don't remember?" They asked

"No"

"You fought bravely against Ilias, but something happened before you could finish her off, you were launched out the window." Granberia explained

"Yes, and you were very sexy" Alma Elma stated grinning

Lancer ignoring her asked "How am I alive?"

"I honestly don't know" Granberia said

"Alright well somehow I'm alive and fully healed, did you need me to do something?" Lancer said.

"Well actually we could use your help." Alma Elma said

"Alice told us to take him to a recovery room" Granberia said turning to Alma Elma

"Right, but he's fully healed so I'm sure it'll be fine"

"Are they still at the top of the tower?" Lancer asked

"Yes" they answered. Lancer teleported back up sword in hand. "Good thing I still had this" he thought. When he landed he was in for a sight. They were fighting an evolved looking version of Ilias. "What the hell?"

"Lancer, you're okay!" Alice yelled surprised while dodging some attacks, courtesy of Ilias.

"Yeah it's going to take more than that to kill me!" Lancer yelled back, "I hope" Lancer muttered. Lancer ran up to them jumped and brought his sword down. Ilias, surprised he was still alive, didn't even dodge. It cut straight through her tentacle, if you can call it that.

"I'm back" Lancer said

Ilias screamed in anger and swung at him. Lancer dodged, but was hit by the second one sending him flying.

"Oww" Lancer said standing up from his heavy landing. He ran forwards put energy into his blade and swung, she dodged and swung at him again, this time they were infused with light. Lancer jumper and dodged the light infused tentacle, but he heard a yell of pain and looked behind him. The tentacle hit Alice, and because it was infused with light it knocked her out cold.

"Alice!" Luka yelled

"Stay focused" Lancer said while dodging another attack.

Ilias turned to Luka and swung at him, Luka countered and attacked back landing a strike. Lancer, behind Ilias, had been putting energy into his blade while Ilias was distracted by Luka. Lancer jumped on her back and swung while flipping off, cutting all the way down her back. Ilias turned to Lancer and blinded him completely with a flashing light. Lancer stumbled and started to retreat, but Ilias waved one of her "tentacles" over him and teleported him into a completely different area.

Lancer landed harshly, still blind, and started stumbling around unable to see. After several minutes, when Lancer was finally able to see, he teleported back. Ilias expecting this was waiting for him, as she could sense his energy. When Lancer landed he was met with giant ball of light energy and a glowing tentacle choking him. "Wh!?" Lancer said struggling to break free.

"Your time is done" Ilias said. Lancer watched as she formed a ball of pure light and shoved it into his chest. The energy went volatile after meeting Lancers' own, sending him skidding across the floor, and into a wall. He tried to get up, but his own energy was keeping him from moving.

He watched the battle, Luka took something off and changed the tide of the battle. Lancer tried to speak, but he couldn't do that either. When the battle was finally over Luka was bleeding everywhere, and Ilias was weak lying on the ground. Right before Luka finished her a metal chain shot from out of nowhere knocking Luka out. He saw Richard walk up to Ilias and turn her to metal. Lancer not knowing what had happened could only watch as the only person able to answer his questions was absorbed. He was sent into despair as he wouldn't ever be able to find out who he truly was.

Lancer able to move and speak just sat there in agony. He heard a voice and looked over it was Tamamo.

"How heroic, to steal someone else's kill!" Tamamo exclaimed smiling and excited

Then an angel walked in, it was wearing a robe so Lancer couldn't see her face, said something and then left with Richard.

Lancer stood up a threw his sword in anger. He watched it skid across the ground, he was extremely angry he had fought her, defeated her, but was stopped, and now that he remembered his goal he couldn't even ask her anymore.

"Wow, you're pissed" Tamamo said looking at him with questioning eyes.

"Yeah, I am." Lancer said furious. "That was my only chance to find out my past, and now it's gone." Lancer said walking over to his sword. He grabbed it, "I need to cool off" he admitted before teleporting away.

 _How'd you like the chapter? I'm going to continue it with a mature rating. If you read the above author note it'll explain my plan, and feel free to leave a review. So 'til next time._


	5. Chapter 5

An Ending and a New Beginning

Warning: Sexual content

Lancer ended up landing in some desolate area there were no trees and the ground was burnt and charred, leaving Lancer to wonder what had happened. As Lancer walked around he found tracks of some monster. He followed it to the edge of what looked to be a giant cloud of fog. "What the hell?" he wondered while walking around it to find the approximate size. When he finished he measured it as 100-150ft, the size of a small city. Lancer unsheathed his sword and walked into the fog, figuring it'll at least take his mind off of the touchy subject of his past. He looked at his hands, but couldn't even see them. "What is this? I can't even see two feet in front of me!" Lancer thought out loud. He saw a figure move by, or so he thought. The only way he could tell was by a darkening to his right. He started to listen quietly, but he couldn't hear anything. While listening he saw more shadows move by, he started breathing quieter, but when he did he heard buzzing. The buzzing became louder and louder as more sounds joined in. He started getting dizzy and felt light headed, causing him to stumble. He was seeing more and more shadowy figures as they were getting closer. The sounds continued to rise. Then he saw them, they had black and red faces, with large bloody teeth. As they moved closer Lancer noticed something about them that unsettled him, they had his figure and his facial futures, minus the teeth. They continued to move closer. Lancer stumbled backwards onto the ground, hitting his head on a rock causing him a sharp pain and knocking him out.

When he woke up he was fine he looked around, "The hell am I?" He muttered he looked behind him and saw the desolate landscape. "Oh… same place" he thought feeling stupid. He continued to examine his surroundings, finding none of the monstrosities he saw earlier. He looked around his feet to find any clue as to where they went. All he found was a small mushroom. "Huh, didn't know that was there" he thought. He gathered his bearing and went to continue on, when he felt something strange, it was something poking at his leg. He looked down, but there was nothing there. "?" He continued walking, but the poking continued until it started feeling like a sliding motion. He looked down again, but saw nothing. He shook his head, but it started again. "Alright what the hell is that?" he grumbled examining his leg. He looked at it more closely, when he saw a small distortion. Then he realized what had happened. He focused and shot up off the ground, ending u face to face with a small Vampire. He looked at her, "Really an illusion?" He said picking her up off his leg, and the tossed her to the side carefully. "Don't try that again, or I won't be so merciful.

"I'm sorry, I-I, you…"

"I get it" Lancer said slightly irritated, she probably put him in an illusion from the start.

"Well the only thing I can say is you have some good skill with illusions" Lancer said turning to her. She was only a child, probably around ten in human years. She wore next to nothing, as was usual for monsters.

"Thanks" the Vampire replied, "why did you spare me?" she asked

"You are only a child, it's not within my morals to kill one as young as you." Lancer replied turning and walking away, but before he got too far he heard a scream behind him, causing him to turn around. It was the Vampire, it was being attacked by another monster. He figured the other monster hadn't seen him or she would've attacked him instead. Lancer looked at them, paused then decided to help.

"Hey! Put her down, now." Lancer said pulling out his blade, as he went closer he realized that the monster was a fully grown Lamia. "Pick on someone your own size!" He yelled. "Or... at least close enough" he muttered quietly.

"You will make a better meal than her" she said pointing at the vampire.

"You're right I would, but you won't get that chance" he responded smugly. Lancer charged at her, but noticed he was considerably slower than he should've been. "The hell?" he thought. The Lamia also charged at him. Once she was in range Lancer pulled out his dagger and threw it, but she dodged it with ease. "I am way slower... what's going on?" he wondered yet again.

"I don't know what you're used to fighting, but you'll have to be faster than that." The Lamia said laughing.

"She's right" he thought while dodging a tail swing. She swung again causing Lancer to duck. She expected this and lunged at him, causing him to dive to the side. Lancer rolled and stood back up. The Lamia continued swinging her tail at him. Lancer dove to the ground again dodging another flurry of attacks, he was getting tired of this fight. He rolled to his feet and performed a down wards strike, he hit her directly in the side causing her to roar in anger. She turned and grabbed him with her tail before he could attack again, successfully binding his arms to his side. She swung her tail at the ground and continuously slammed him against any object nearby, and finally finished by throwing Lancer at a tree. He flew into the only standing tree around, and fell to the ground with a sickening thump. "Oww, _cough cough,_ that hurt. _cough cough"_ he said while standing up. He coughed loudly and was sent to his knees as he coughed up a large amount of blood. He could barely breath "must have punctured a lung" he thought looking at his hands, they were covered in his own blood. He wiped his mouth and stood up. The Lamia laughed "is that all you have?"

"At this point I think it's safe to say I'm screwed" he thought, "alright let's go" Lancer said while looking around for his sword.

"Were you looking for this?" the Lamia said smirking. Lancer stared at her expressionless.

 _"Well it seems like you need a loan, I'll help you this once after all you did do your job earlier"_ with that Lancersstrength returned to him. He could once again breath he charged forwards at the Lamia, though he was still quite a large amount slower than he was while fighting Ilias. He dodged a quick attack from the surprised Lamia, jumped up, grabbed her head, and used the momentum and leverage to slam his knee into her face. She screamed in pain and surprise and fell over unconscious, on Lancer. He hit the ground and watched as the unconscious Lamia landed on him, pinning him to the ground. His strength started leaving him, but then stopped.

 _"Ah who am I kidding you made some of your own power, so you get to keep what you have. However since you did the deed of taking down Ilias, well mostly, I'll tell you who I am. I am Alipheese Fateburn the First. Any questions?"_

"Yes, actually why did you need me, over anyone else?" Lancer asked, "and why do I have purple eyes?"

 _"Well when everyone in Remina died, but you. I had one of my monsters control one of the angels to make sure you survived, because I knew when you found out about Ilias it would become personal and you would have a grudge. The eyes are because of the energy given to you, it also extended your lifetime. Though when you finished your task I took the energy back. However because you had trained your body to become better, I decide not to take the power that you would have earned if you hadn't had my power._

"So you used my background to feed my reason for taking down Ilias, and when once I had filled my purpose you had decided to essentially kill me?"

 _"More or less, yes"_

"Wow that's...smart yet, fucked up." Lancer said feeling angry, yet in awe.

 _"Yes. Now you might want to wake up."_

"? Why?"

 _"Well it may not seem like it but I do care for my children, which is another reason why I wanted you to kill Ilias."_

"Okay?" Lancer said not understanding what she was getting at.

 _"Well this entire time you were talking the Lamia disintegrated, because you killed it, and I get it. It was it or you, but... the small Vampire has been raping you, this entire time, that's why we've been talking so long."_

"What!?" Lancer said realizing that he had forgotten about the Vampire. Lancer shot up scaring the Vampire shitless.

"The hell? Get off me!" Lancer exclaimed shaking off the small Vampire. The Vampire obediently got off Lancer with a satisfied smile and wiped her mouth. "I swear to god, don't ever do that again. Okay?" Lance said calming down slightly.

"Sorry" the vampire said plainly, "Thanks though, I feel better now."

Lancer stood up, pulled up his pants, and glared. "Well that's not happening again" he said suppressing the urge to smack the girl. "Get out of here" Lancer said.

"Okay" the girl said. Lancer turned and started walking away shaking his head and sighing. "Wait! Can I go with you?"

"You're joking right?" Lancer said surprised she even asked.

"Well, I'm only a little girl after all." she said smiling knowing Lancers weakness. Lancer just rolled his eyes and shook his head.

" _Sigh,_ fine" he said unsure.

"Yay!" the young Vampire said.

"Come here." Lancer said impatient. The vampire girl walked over. "Hold on" he said, teleporting.

They landed relatively near the Monster Lords Castle. "Nice to know I can still do this..." Lancer thought, but was interrupted by Alma Elma.

"Heeyy Lancer you're back!" she said smiling widely, "You were gone for way too long."

"How long was I gone?" Lancer asked while cocking his head.

"Slightly less than a day" Alma Elma said

"Oh that's not too long, wait how long was I out?" he said turning to the Vampire Girl. The girl just giggled, blushed, and looked at the ground.

"Okay then" Lancer said.

"Ohhh did something juicy happen?" Alma Elma said smiling, tail waggling.

Lancer sighed, "Not in the right mood for your garbage" Lancer snapped

"Wow, Tamamo said you were angry, but I never expected this." Alma Elma said surprised

"Well it could be that I haven't slept in about a day or two, and I've just about died several times."

"Well if it makes you feel better we made a feast for everyone, we were just waiting until you came back."

"You guys can do the feast without me, 'cause I'm about to collapse" he said, struggling to stay awake. "Take her, and find her a room."

"I think she can stay with you" Alma Elma said smirking.

Lancer just sighed and thought, "That's two now, I have to deal with two now."

"Well that's your fault, maybe if you would stop picking up girls then you wouldn't have two staying in your room." she said

"Did you just?"

"Yes I did." she said plainly. Lancer just started walking away not even using the energy to respond. He finally reached his room after what seemed ages of the Vampire Girl constantly asking questions, of which Lancer didn't even have time to answer. He entered and was bombarded with two girls jumping at him, and questions like "where were you." Lancer looked at the girls hugging him he saw Allison, and someone who he had not expected, Granberia.

"What? Slow down" Lancer said, "I'll answer all of your questions after I sleep he said walking over to his bed. He collapsed on it, earning a sharp squeak of surprise. He stood up and asked "the hell?" He watched as Tamamo climbed out.

"Uh hi?" Lancer questioned, "alright what's going on?"

"I was hiding in your bed so I could surprise you while you were talking to the other two." Tamamo explained, "oh and who are you?" she asked.

"Oh Lancer let me come with me after he saved me, and surprisingly after I raped him."

"Oh?" Tamamo said looking at Lancer smirking, "You were raped by her?"

"Hey in my defense I was out cold, okay?"

"Okay" Tamamo said laughing

"Now you all need to leave, well except for you two he said looking at Allison and the Vampire girl, "I'm going to bed." At that he collapsed yet again on his bed and very quickly fell asleep.

He woke up the next day face to face with five girls staring at him. "What?" he asked groggily.

"Oh he's awake, hey Lancer meet my friends. Gob", she said pointing at the Goblin Girl, "Teeny", she said pointing at the Tiny Lamia, "Papi", she said looking over at the Dragon Pup, "and since I didn't tell you my name, it's Vanilla."

"Oh uh...hi?" Lancer said confused, looking over at Allison who just shook her head and raised her shoulders.

"Just relax we'll show you a good time." With that Lancer shot up.

"What? No, well great now I'm awake" he said irritated.

 _So how'd you guys like the chapter, I gave twelve, at least, of you what you wanted, so there you go. And for those of you who don't like this sort of thing don't worry most of the chapters will not be like this, though it mostly depends on the reviews and PMs and sorry for the short chapter, you guys are probably used to 5000 and up word ones, so sorry. Comment and Fave, or don't it's your choice. See you next chapter bye._


	6. Chapter 6

The Reality Check

 ** _Credit to Sir Viper helping make my story better, and I mean a lot better._**

Lancer looked at the girls angrily, "Really all I wanted to do was rest, and you had to wake me up?" Lancer said sighing. "Well if that was your goal then congratulations."

"No, I just wanted to show you my friends" Vanilla said

"Yeah, and we wanted to meet you" the others said.

"Yeah I noticed, however if you want to meet me then wait until I'm up and moving"

"Okay, fine" they said

"Alright now I'm going to go and talk to Alice bout something." Lancer said

"Who's Alice?" the four asked

"She's the Monster Lord" he responded

"Oh, okay. Does that mean we're at the Monster Lords Castle?"

"Yep, now if you'll excuse me I have something important to discuss with her"

"Alright, wait what about?" Vanilla asked piquing the others interest.

"Nothing you need to worry about."

"Okay"

"Bye now"

"Bye"

Lancer walked down the winding halls until he reached a dead end, it was filled with sculptures of what seemed to be previous monster lords fighting heroes in epic battles, which reminded him of his task. He sighed, turned around, and backtracked. After a short while he found another dead end. "Really? What's with this castle" he said aloud.

"Lost?" a voice said

"Ah, Granberia as a matter of fact I am."

"Need help?" Granberia asked

"Please" Lancer said

"Where do you need to go?" she asked

"I need to find Alice" Lancer responded

"You don't remember from the first time?" she asked

"Nope, I forgot"

"Wow okay, well. Follow me"

"Alright" Lancer agreed

As they were walking Lancer wondered about her past life.

"Hey, uh… Do you have any family?"

"No" she responded simply.

"Okay well who raised you?"

"A salamander did"

"Okay well… how was your childhood?"

"Why are you asking me these questions" Granberia asked

"I just wanted to know a little more about you." Lancer responded

"Well it was horrible, until the Salamander found me and raised me."

"Well I'm sure you don't want my sympathy, but I'm sorry. Though I'm glad your life became better." Lancer said

"What about you?" she asked

"Well I never knew my parents, they were killed by the Angels. After that I was found by some soldiers, who found me outside of the village, or so I was told. Then on the way back they were ambushed by some Elves and killed, leaving me in the care of the Elves. I grew older, but before they could do anything to me I fled, and I've been on my own traveling ever since, with the exception of Allison."

"How did you survive?"

"Well I stole some weapons from the Elves when I left, I was about Ten or so, then traveled from village to village picking up work. That was until I woke up to a monster attack and was almost taken away by a Harpy, her name was… Isla, I think. Then I went off to the Gold Mountain, that was where I first met you, met Allison, and then I went off to San Ilia. That was where I met Luka and Alice, and gained the powers I have been using for a while. You know what happened after that, I'm guessing."

"Yeah, I do. Though how did you avoid all the monsters?"

"Hm? Oh right I trained at the villages I stayed at."

"Wow, quite a story"

"Yeah, but that's all done and over with so…"

"Oh, we're here" Granberia said

"Okay, thanks" Lancer responded as he walked into the throne room. He turned around to ask Granberia where Alice was, but she was gone.

"Okay then, weird" he mumbled. He walked over to a nearby large door. He knocked, hoping she was in her chambers.

"One minute!" he heard Alice yell from the other side.

Lancer waited for what seemed like ages, when Alice opened the door and stepped out.

"Yes, did you need something?"

"Uh… I'm back" Lancer said stating the obvious.

"Oh… yeah, welcome back"

"Thanks, now I need to tell you something."

"Okay?" Alice said questioning.

"I've lost all my powers"

"What!?" she responded confused

"Alipheese Fateburn the First gave me my powers, and she's an um… she has an interesting character. I would say something, but she had her reasons so…"

"Wait, really?"she asked surprised, "Why did she give you those powers?"

"Well since Ilias killed my entire family, she used my grudge against her to motivate me to kill her, that's why she gave me her power."

"Oh, okay… That's messed up"

"Yeah, it is." Lancer responded, "So uh… now I'm basically useless" Lancer said, feeling down.

"Oh I'm sorry, and you're not useless. Do the others know?"

"No, I haven't told them yet. I just figured I'd mention it."

"Okay well feel free to stick around, you'll always have a place here. And do you know what happened to Luka by any chance?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do. Richard knocked him out, then absorbed her"

"What!?" Alice exclaimed, "Why?"

"I don't know, but I saw him talking to an Angel before he left."

"What did she look like?"

"She was wearing a hood, so I couldn't see her face."

"Oh that was Azreal." Alice stated plainly, "she kind of has her own agenda"

Lancer threw his arms up, "anything else I don't know about?" Lancer asked peeved

"Yes, actually. Luka and I are getting married." She said smiling

"Oh uh… congratulations" Lancer said surprised and at a loss for words.

"Thanks" Alice responded

"I'm not sure if I should be happy for Luka, or a little bit worried. After all he is marrying you, the Monster Lord." Lancer said putting emphasis on "Monster Lord". Alice just scowled at him.

"So what are you going to do now?" Alice asked.

"No idea" Lancer responded, "I think I'll just explore the world for a bit." Is there anything you need me to do for your wedding?"

"Well you could stick around for it" Alice said smirking

"'Figured that was a given, so yeah, I'll stick around."

"Alright well when is it?" Lancer asked

"It'll be in about two or three weeks" Alice responded

"Alright well, I guess I can" Lancer said slowly and sarcastically

Lancer heard a door open and looked over. It was Luka, he came out of the Monster Lords private chambers.

"There's the groom" Lancer said walking over to Luka."

"Oh… yeah word spreads fast huh?"

"Yep, now I have to go real quick. I need to check up on the girls" Lancer said

"Girls?" Luka asked

"Oh yeah a vampire girl came with me… and she brought all her friends."

"Oh, wait are you talking about who I think you are?"

"It depends what are you thinking?"

"Vampire girl, Goblin girl, Tiny Lamia, and a Dragon pup, right?"

"Yes" Lancer responded

"I know them, I met them back when I had just started my adventure." Luka stated

"Okay, well I have to go now, Alice you'll fill him in on what happened right?"

"Yeah, sure" she responded

"Thanks, alright see you two later." Lancer said as he left jogging back towards the exit. He opened the door and walked right into the barracks again. "Really again?" he said turning and leaving.

"That way" Alice and Luka said pointing to the other way.

"Right, I totally knew that" Lancer said earing a giggle from the monsters in the barracks

Lancer left the room and took a right, and then a left, and then another right. "Crap I'm lost again" he said exasperated

"Lost, again?" Granberia asked

"Maybe" Lancer said

"Does that mean yes?"

"Yes…" Lancer said sighing

"Where are you trying to this time?"

"Back to my quarters" Lancer responded

"Okay… uh… this way?" she said unknowing

"Do you even know where to go?" Lancer asked

"Maybe" she responded. Lancer just raised an eyebrow and sighed.

"Alright well now we're lost together." Lancer said, "Where were you going?" He asked

"I was also trying to find my quarters" Granberia said sighing

"Well maybe we should ask directions" Lancer said being sarcastic

"Ask whom" she stated

"I was being sarcastic" Lancer said smiling, "alright so… let's go this way" Lancer said

"Or we can go this way" Granberia said grabbing Lancer by his collar.

"Wahh!" Lancer protested as he was practically being dragged by her.

"You sure this is the right way?" Granberia said laughing

"How would I know you're the one dragging me this way!" Lancer yelled surprised. After a small amount of time they turned into another hallway, "Can you let me go?" Lancer grumbled.

"Oh uh right, sorry"

"Thank you" Lancer said regaining his bearings. "We should have gone my way."

"Naw, we're fine… okay maybe you were right." Granberia said

"Alright let's turn around."

"Wait that's it, hah! I knew I led us the right way!" she said

"Whatever" Lancer said smiling and shaking his head. "Alright well thanks, I guess" Lancer said

"Welcome" Granberia said nodding

"Alright well, see you later" Lancer said waving goodbye as he walked into his quarters.

"Hey" Lancer said

"Oh, hi welcome back. How'd it go?" Papi asked

"It went fine, were they good while I was gone?" Lancer asked Allison

"Yeah no problems. Before you leave when and where is our next adventure going to be?" Allison asked

"Hell if I know, but I have to stick around for awhile. Luka and Alice are getting married."

"Oh, really?" Allison asked

"Yeah, they want me to stick around so we'll… or I'll be sticking around, oh and Allison I'm guessing you're also invited if you want to stay."

"Are you kidding? I'm not leaving you again, everything fun happens while I'm away." She said

"Yeah, and I'm not leaving either." Vanilla said

"If she's staying so are we." The others said

"Wow um… okay. Sure yeah, however I don't have enough beds for you all, so some of you'll have to sleep in another room. Lancer said, then thought "Yes, an excuse to get rid of them."

"We'll just sleep with you" they said

"No, my excuse backfired!" Lancer thought, "sigh, fine…"

"Cool, so you won't mind if I stay too will you?" said a voice, later recognized as Alma Elma

"Yes, I will mind." Lancer said

"Aww…"Alma Elma whined

"Now get out" Lancer said

"Wow rude" Alma Elma said in a musical voice. "Oh yeah I heard that you lost your power, which means you couldn't stop me if I wanted to…" she said walking over and placing her hand on his shoulder.

Lancer pulled out his dagger and instantly to her throat, "Just because I'm weaker doesn't mean I'm defenseless" He said, "Besides I have no patience for your BS." HE said calming down. Alma Elma carefully took her hand off his shoulder, looked him in the eyes, and sighed. Then she disappeared, leaving no trace as if she was never there.

"Now, where were we?" Lancer asked

"You were telling us about the wedding, and wait you lost your powers?"

"Yeah, it sucks. I'm basically useless" he said in self pity

"Oh get over it"

Lancer turned to see Erubetie standing by the door, "Where do you guys just keep coming from?!" He said in wonder

"The door" she responded plainly

"Well, yeah I get that…" Lancer muttered

"You lost all your powers?" Erubetie said

"Yeah…" Lancer responded not understanding what she was getting at

"Well then get stronger, that way you wouldn't need them! Or you could sit here and wallow in misery"

"Uhh. I think you have a false image of…"

"Shut up and listen, if you want to get stronger than train, train, train!" she said, and with that she left.

"Woah" the girls said

"Wow, never thought I'd get told off by a blob of blue… uh… what could be used to describe her?"

"Umm, how about gunk?" Teeny said

"Uh no. Whatever it's not important. I'll be training, so bye" Lancer said leaving

"Okay bye!" they yelled back to him as he left

Lancer turned, "Guys we're are inside, and I'm right here. No need to yell"

"Right forgot" they responded quietly. Lancer just shook his head and continued walking.

On his way out he saw Luka; he was peaking through a door.

"Hey what are you doing?" Lancer asked

"Shh!" was the only response he received

"Okay well then" Lancer said walking over. He heard some voices and other sounds that he would rather not get into. He opened the door a little to see what Luka was looking at then instantly shot his head back. He very quietly closed the door.

"Really why?" Lancer asked Luka. Luka was watching Granberia and Alma Elma duel, if you could call it that.

"I uh… well I just wanted to check it out." Luka responded

"How old are you?" Lancer asked

"Nineteen" Luka responded, "What about you?"

"Don't try to change the subject, give them some uh…Privacy. If Granberia caught you…"

"Caught him doing what?" Lancer turned to see Granberia next to them. She must have came out the other door.

"Get out of here" Lancer said waving Luka off

"I caught him "Snooping" on you two." Lancer said

"Y-you didn't see right?" she asked nervously.

"I did but I won't judge you for it, though I never figured you would lose to Alma Elma in a duel because of sexuality.

"I have beaten her every time!" Alma Elma said stepping out of the room.

"Good for you" Lancer responded not caring. Alma Elma just frowned and walked off. "Oh yeah, I lost all my power."

"You did?" Granberia asked

"Yeah I was going to go and train, but I found Luka first."

"Well you can train with me, I could use a win" Granberia said smirking

"Okay what's with you people, just because I lost my power doesn't mean I can't fight." Lancer said becoming irritated."

"Whatever you say…" Granberia said smiling, "Come here"

"What for?" Lancer asked

"Just come here" she said. Lancer walked over.

"Yes?" he asked, he watched as she wiped her hand on his clothes/armor.

"Uh the hell?"

"Granberia started laughing, "Have that" she said still laughing.

Lancer looked at her confused, and then realized what she meant. "Really? You have the maturity of a twelve year old." Lancer just sighed and walked off to wash his clothes and take a bath. He felt disgusted she wiped her "juices" all over his arm. When he reached his room he went into the bathing chamber to clean up, avoiding all the questions from the girls. He locked the door, stripped and hopped in the "small pool". He relaxed for a while, the water was warm and it was quiet. It was just what he needed before going out to train, yet again. The water made him slowly fall asleep. He dreamt of war, monsters, and of course angels. He watched the final moment when Ilias was defeated, and when Richard shot his chain knocking Luka out, "Why did he absorb Ilias?" he wondered. A loud knock on the door woke Lancer up.

"Yes!?" he called out

"What are you doing?" said a voice that sounded like Alice said

"Well I was asleep, but before that I was bathing" Lancer called to Alice on the other side of the door

"Well we need to speak to you when you're done" Alice said

"Alright I'll be out soon" he called back. Lancer finished up cleaning himself and grabbed his now clean clothes out of the dry washer. "Alright what'd you need?" Lancer asked while walking into his room.

"We need your help with the Ilians" Alice stated

"What about them?"

"Even though their "god" is dead they're fighting back one last time."

"Alright so what do you need me to do?" Lancer asked while grabbing all of his gear.

"Well I need you on the front lines against them" Alice replied

"Alright well, I doubt Allison's going to let me go by myself so what do you need her to do?" he asked

"She can help you in the front, or be in the back using fire." Alice said shrugging

"Alright well…I think I'll put her in the back, because she doesn't have much combat training.

"And whose fault is that?" Alice replied smugly

"I get it, I'll train her when we're done."

"Or I can have Granberia train you both" Alice said

"You sure she won't impale me again?" Lancer asked

"Can't make any promises, but when death ever held you back?"

"Uh, after I stopped regenerating, and having the creator of monsters watching my back. Lancer said, I don't know" Lancer said sarcastically

"Whatever" Alice said not appreciating Lancers garbage humor

"Okay, well when do you need me over there?" Lancer said, suddenly becoming serious

"Now" Alice replied

"Alright, on it" Lancer said turning to leave. "Where are the others?"

"Oh they're at the feast" Alice said

"Alright well I'll grab Allison, any others you want over there?"

"Richard is already there so… no, I'll send someone over later. Off you go now, bye" Alice said grinning. Lancer just raised an eyebrow and walked off. He wondered down the hallway for a while remembering the direction to the throne room, usually the dining area was behind the throne room, at least that's what he remembered from the other castles he's visited. "I will not get lost, I will not get lost…" he muttered, "I'm lost, this is Bull" he muttered again. He turned a corner and found the throne room, "Hey I'm not lost!" he thought. He continued walking into the throne room and took a door behind it. He walked in and found, "a room full of skeletons and other dead things. "… Wrong room got it", he said walking out. It smelled terrible in there. He walked back into the throne room again.

"Oh hey Alice" he said seeing her walk in, "did you know you have a room full of dead things back there?"

"Yep, I just choose to forget about it"

"Huh, okay"

"What are you doing over here anyways?" she asked

"I was looking for the dining area"

"Oh that's on the fifth floor" she stated plainly

"There are more floors?!" he said shocked, "I swear to god your castle is going to be the death of me, I haven't even seen the stairs yet…" he said sighing

"Oh that's because the stairs are on the other side of the castle"

"You're joking right?" Lancer asked

"Nope" she responded

"Alright well… I have a question before I leave, again. Is your castle supposed to be a maze?"

"What? No, this castle isn't a maze." She said

"I've gotten lost several times here, and I haven't even left the first floor."

"Okay, well maybe" she mumbled

"Yeah, alright well I'm off to get lost again" Lancer said leaving. He walked to what he hoped was the other end of the castle. " _Sigh_ , are these the stairs?" he wondered. He walked closer, they were, "finally" he thought. After several flights of stairs he reached the fifth floor, he looked up and saw several more. "This castle is too large, alright now time to find the dining area. He walked the halls constantly stopping to open doors, none of them were the right one.

"Finally found it, about damn time…" he thought. He walked in and walked over to the table, it was huge. It seemed like someone took a few fully grown trees, cut them in half, and then put them together to make a table.

"Hey Lancer's here!" they all said turning to him

"Where were you?"

"Lost in the depths of this maze of a castle" Lancer said taking a deep breath, "I just need to grab Allison though so I won't be here long" he said walking over to the Salamander.

"What do you need me for?" she asked

"Alice told us to go help fight the Ilians, or rather "me" to fight the Ilians, but I knew you wouldn't stay if you knew I left."

"Okay let me go grab my stuff, I'll be there soon." Allison said wandering off

"I'll meet you by the entrance, okay?"

"Okay!" she called back

"I hope she doesn't get lost…" Lancer said

"That's only you" Tamamo said smiling widely

"Whatever" Lancer said laughing

He walked off and retraced his steps back down the stairs and then to the entrance to the castle, only occasionally taking a wrong turn and getting lost.

"Hey you're finally here!" Allison said

"What-how? You know what I don't even care anymore." Lancer said accepting his fate of getting lost. "Alright ready to go?" he asked

"Yeah, let's go" she said excitedly

"You realize that we are about to enter a war zone, right? It's going to be kill or get killed, understand?"

"Yeah I do, now c'mon let's go!" she said. Lancer looked at her worried, then teleported them to the battle ground. The monsters and men were laying siege upon the city, Lancer could only hope that all of the civilians made it out.

"Alright let's go" he said watching closely

"Hey who are you lot?"

"We were sent here to help you in taking down the Ilians, by the Monster Lord"

"How do I know you're not spies?"

"Ask Richard I helped defeat Ilias, and I would have succeeded had an…unfortunate incident not occurred"

"You can help for now, but I'm going to talk to Sanguinis about this"

"Who's Sanguinis?" Lancer asked

"He's the one in charge here"

"I would like to meet him"

"He's in the middle of the battle right now so you'll have to wait"

"Fine by me" Lancer said, "Alright let's go." They teleported inside the city by the soldiers. "Ready?" Lancer asked

"Yes" Allison replied

They entered the battle a fought many enemy soldiers striking where they were weakest, and picking at their numbers. Lancer in the front fighting with a flame imbued sword, and Allison in the middle launching fireballs, and imbuing blades. He saw large balls of metal flying through the sky crashing through buildings causing immense amounts of damage to the enemy and allies alike.

"I'm running out of energy" Lancer thought, while running back to Allison. "Hey how're you doing?"

"I'm getting a little tired…" she responded

"Yeah same here, after a little while we should head back to the encampment to get our energy back" Lancer said blocking a strike to the chest."

"Fine by me" she said while imbuing his blade

Lancer finished of the attacking soldier and looked for another enemy, and he found it. It was one of the elite guards. Lancer watched as the guard killed countless of his allies. "We need to put an end to that one!" Lancer yelled to Allison over the fighting, while pointing at the guard.

Lancer heard Allison say a simple "okay" in agreement. Lancer ran over to the guard and performed a diagonal slash at the guards' side in an attempt to catch it off guard. It blocked with its' shield and countered with a long quick slash. Lancer nimbly dodged it and pressed the attack with continuous slashes and thrusts. He ducked under another slash and quickly thrust his blade forwards, catching the elite guard in the side. It pierced the armor and cut into the guards' side. The guard quickly swung again, but Lancer wasn't able to dodge in time. Just when Lancer thought he was done for someone came out and parried the attack and struck at the guard. It was Granberia.

"Thanks" Lancer said

"You're welcome, why didn't you dodge?"

"My sword was stuck and if I dodged I would have been left with only a dagger which wouldn't penetrate the guards' armor" Lancer explained

"Alright well don't let that happen again" Granberia said as she wandered off. Lancer retrieved his sword from the now dead elite guard and went off to find another target. Lancer decided that before he did anything else he would go rest up at the encampment. While jogging back he found Allison and brought her along.

'Alright let's rest up, then we'll head back out"

"Okay" Allison responded. After a small amount of time they left and went back out into the battle field.

"From what I can tell we're winning" Lancer said

"Better be" Allison replied

Lancer ran back in, but was surprised to see angels fighting

He ran over to a nearby soldier, "hey! Are they on our si-", but he was cut off when an arrow pierced the soldiers chest and killed him. "Guess not… Allison be careful!" he yelled over to her. Lancer chased after the angel, but was stopped when another flew down.

"I've heard about you, they say you're invincible." The angel said

Lancer looked closer at it, it was an arch angel. Lancer struck first sending it into a retreat, or so he thought. The angel pulled out a bow and started firing arrows at him. He barely dodged them, but when he was close3 enough to strike it pulled out its' sword and charged at him. Lancer blocked a lazy strike, "This angel is not well trained in sword play" he thought to himself. The angel pressed the attack, Lancer who easily dodged and blocked the strikes, disarmed the angel and grabbed her arm, as she had tried to punch him. He pulled turned and threw her in front of him. She landed harshly, stood up and tried again, with the same ending.

"Leave, Ilias is dead you angels have no chance. So leave and go live your lives."

"I will avenge her!" the arch angel said

"No you won't Lancer said turning and walking away the battle was over the city had been overrun by the mixed forces of the allies. "Hey Allison let's go see Sanguinis." Lancer looked back at the arch angel it was crying into its' hands. "Get over it" Lancer said to her, then walked away.

They walked back to the encampment and walked into the strategic planning tent.

"I'm looking for Sanguinis, is he here?" Lancer asked

"You've found him what do you need?"

"So what are we going to do now? The city's taken, so what's the plan?"

"Who are you?" Sanguinis asked

"My name's Lancer, she's Allison, we were sent by the Monster Lord.


	7. Chapter 7

Altered Perception

 _ **Story idea by Sir Viper, do me a favor and check him out. He'll have his own story coming out soon. Enjoy and review!**_

"So you say The Monster Lord sent you?" Sanguinis asked

"Yes, if you don't believe me then ask Richard."

"I believe you, you seem to be someone with some skill in battle" Sanguinis said

"Alright, well do you need me for anything else?" Lancer asked

"Actually, yes. Do you think you could search for any survivors? If they are enemy then kill them" he said blandly

"Uh… yeah sure. I'll get on it, c'mon Allison we have another job to do" Lancer said while leaving the tent.

"Alright where are we going?" Allison asked

"Into the city, we need to make sure there are no… enemy s-survivors" Lancer said grimacing

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just don't like the prospect of killing defenseless people, after all they thought that their side was doing good for their people. They were just told wrong."

"I'm sorry, if I can do anything to help…"

"Don't worry about it" Lancer said as they entered the city

They wandered around the city checking buildings for survivors, finding none. They continued searching through what was now a wreck of a city, until they found one. Thy walked over it was an angel, its wings were bloodied and cut, and the angel itself didn't look to be in very good shape. "Het Allison!" he called over to her, "found one" Lancer said looking at the sorry sight of the angel. It looked up at him with horror is its eyes. Lancer looked at it with pity, and started questioning why he was even doing this.

"Please don't hurt me!" it cried out at him

"I-I won't" Lancer said sighing

 _ **(Sir Vipers Idea)**_

"Hello who, may I ask, are you?" a voice said.

Lancer spun around to face whoever was talking to him. There were two men one in long robes with an interesting stave, and another in White armor with gold filigree, he had a very large hammer which looked like it was laced with steel. "It depends, who's asking?" Lancer questioned

"We were sent by the Scions of Destiny to recruit, angels and monsters alike, for our cause." The robed man said

"What is this "Scions of Destiny?"

"A group, which soon strike fear into the hearts of you and your comrades."

"Now join us angel and we will restore the light, and cast out the darkness" the armored man said

"I-I accept I will help you, but before-"the angel was interrupted by the robed man saying something, which appeared to cause the angel to disappear.

"What did you do to her!?" Lancer asked readying his weapon

"Oh, we just sent her to our base to be turned into a killing machine" the robed man said smirking.

"Shall we take care of those two?" the armored man said

"Yes, I think we shall" the robed man responded as if Lancer wasn't there.

"Hey Allison, be ready, we have a fight coming…" Lancer said. The armored man charged at Allison and the robed one started casting spells to throw at Lancer. Lancer ducked under a blast of lightning that was launched at him by the robed man. He had to take care of the armored man before Allison was seriously injured. Lancer ran over to help Allison, when he was stopped by a large ball of fire that landed less than two feet I front of him.

"Where do you think you're going?" the robed man asked, launching another ball of fire. Lancer dodged and changed his course towards the man.

"I'm going to get nowhere if I don't take this guy out. He looked back at Allison, she wasn't damaged, yet. Lancer jumped over several shards of ice and continued. He reached the man and struck at him. The man dodged and countered with a ball of fire straight to Lancers chest sending him sprawling. He looked over at Allison, she wasn't doing so hot either. Lancer stood back up and charged again this time with a plan. He performed a feint to the right and attacked to the left catching the man off guard. Then man was cut in the side, but instantly healed and struck back with a sweep of his stave. (Staves are basically large cudgels). Lancer countered and struck back again, but the man just instantly healed again. Lancer dodged a wing, but was hit in the back by a large hammer. He looked over at where Allison was fighting, but she was unconscious.

"Damn, I can't take both…" Lancer thought while standing back up.

He charged at the armored man, while dodging several blasts of fire, ice, and lightning. He ducked under a swing of the hammer, and body slammed the man knocking him over. Lancer heard his shoulder pop from the pressure and force of basically body slamming a brick wall.

"Oww, right I'll remember to get shoulder pads." He thought. Lancer then started swinging quickly at the man, but was countered and disarmed. "Damn it, this'll end badly…" he thought while pulling out his dagger. Lancer ran forwards dodged another swing and jumped on the armored man. He stuck his dagger into the mans' neck, but it didn't go through. " _Sigh,_ this is why I hate daggers" he thought aloud. The man grabbed Lancer picked him up and swung him over his shoulder, right towards the robed man. The mage casted a spell, and a large explosion launched Lancer towards a wall in midair. Lancer landed harshly his back hurt, his ribs were broken, and his shoulder felt dislocated. Lancer stood, wobbled a little bit and sighed. The mage had already launched a ball of fire, but right before it hit him, a sword came out of nowhere and blocked it causing it to dissipate. It was Granberia.

"Good timing" Lancer said

"You're welcome" she responded

The two men, surprised at the fact that they had to deal with another, readied themselves.

"I'm running out of energy to cast spells" the mage whispered

"I'm fine" the knight said, charging

Granberia launched a fireball at the mage causing him to scramble away, while casting his own. Granberia countered the knights' hammer and punched him in the face, she then imbued her blade with fire and struck at the fire ball that was launched by the mage. The fire ball seemed to be absorbed by the sword, Granberia used that to her advantage and struck at the knight, melting his armor from the fire. She struck again, but was countered and hit by the hammer sending her to the ground. Lancer stood up slowly, limping. He had to do something, Granberia would also lose at this rate. He relocated his arm, causing extreme amounts of pain, made sure his ribs weren't going to kill him, and then ran over to his sword. He had to fight with only one arm this time, seeing as his right arm was too sore to move well. He ran over at the knight from behind and jumped launching off of him, and then struck downwards hitting him in the helmet, giving Granberia enough time to stand up and knee the knight in the head. Lancer landed and watched the knight retreat, face bleeding. Lancer coughed up blood and fell to his knees. He shrugged off the pain and started going towards where the mage and Granberia were fighting. Granberia managed to cut the mages leg, sending him into retreat along with the knight.

"Enjoy the time you have left. Fools! The darkness will be purged, and you with it!" the mage said as they disappeared in a flash of light. Lancer coughed u more blood and collapsed.

 _ **(End of Sir Vipers Idea)**_

"Lancer!" Granberia exclaimed running over to him. "Are you okay?"

"I-I" Lancer tried to say, but failed fainting from blood loss.

Lancer woke up in a tent people around him talking about things his barely awake mind couldn't understand. "Wh-what's going on? Lancer stuttered

"Lancer, your awake!" he rolled his head to see Granberia, Tamamo, Alma Elma, Erubetie (surprisingly), Allison, Luka, and Alice all there.

"Uh…Hi?" he said weakly, "What happened?"

"Well, from what I heard by Granberia you were fighting some strange men, and they almost killed all of you." Alice said, "Knowing you, you probably almost killed yourself instead."

"Well, now that I remember, that's exactly what happened" Lancer said sitting up

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, lay back down. You were just bleeding out, your ribs pierced your lungs, your spine was, umm… let's say in not too good of shape, and your right shoulder was fractured in several places. Alice said

"Wow, um well… I guess I'll be here for a week or so" Lancer said sighing, and lying down again.

"No, don't worry we gave you some fast healing medicine, so you should be out in a few days."

"That really didn't make me feel better at all…" Lancer muttered

"Well, that's about all we can do." Alice said

"At least you didn't lose any limbs" Tamamo stated giggling

"That's not funny, this is very serious stuff going on" Lancer said smiling

"What did the men want?" Alice said bringing them back onto subject

"They wanted to recruit the angels to help "purge the darkness". They said they were from some group called the Scions of Destiny." Lancer explained

"What do you think they meant by purge the darkness?" Allison asked Alice

"It's obvious isn't it? They wanted to either kill all the monsters, or kill both humans and monsters." Lancer muttered

"If that's true, then we need to keep an eye out for them."

"Yes, they are extremely dangerous. There were only two and yet they almost took down all three of us, I would've hated to imagine what would've happened if you didn't help me out there" Granberia said looking at Lancer

"Yeah, same here" Lancer responded

"We'll put up notices around the cities to warn the people" Tamamo and Alma Elma said teleporting away.

"What about me?" Lancer asked as the others were leaving.

"You, have to stay here and rest" Alice commanded

"Alright…fine" Lancer said quietly

"Good, now get some rest" she said leaving. Lancers eye lid were feeling heavy, so he let them close. He then fell asleep.

" _Be careful, there is a darkness beyond imagining. You must slay this darkness for if you fail, everyone you know and love will surly perish before your eyes. So awake and save Terra!"_

With that Lancers eyes shot open. He moved the covers off of his bed and stood up. He had to get stronger and defeat this darkness, even though his reason was a cheesy hero call story. Lancer walked out of the tent and teleported to the castle. He landed and tripped causing him to land on his fractured shoulder. "Oww" he grumbled.

"I thought I told you to stay in bed?" Alice said slithering over to him.

"You should know I don't listen to anyone" he said smirking.

Alice just laughed, "I figured so"

"I was told a cheesy hero calling story, by your ancestor. I figured I'd better listen, even though it sucked"

"Hah hah hah!" Alice said laughing

"Yeah, so any news?" Lancer asked

Alice stopped laughing, "Really Lancer? It's been a day, why would there be news?" Alice asked rhetorically.

"Well, it was worth asking" Lancer said shrugging

"Now go rest, I wasn't joking when I told you to" Alice commanded, causing Lancer to sigh.

"Fine, but if get in trouble with your ancestor, it'll be your fault" Lancer said grinning. He walked back to his room, finally remembering the way, and hopped in bed. The girls were constantly asking him questions, so Lancer answered a few, and ten went to bed.

 _ **(Sir Vipers Idea)**_ Lancer dreamt of a man to toe in all white armor. He was walking up steps carved into a mountain. As he climbed upwards, countless eyes watched him. Humans in brightly covered armor. Large and strong looking orcs in dark, almost pitch black armor, with axes and swords of enormous proportions. Trolls in patchwork armor towering above the others. Ogres and Giants looking down upon the others. There were dragons flying high above in the sky. The man reached the top, and there was a very powerful looking orc with brutal spiked armor, and a club made out of skulls. A large ogre watched them from above, along with a fierce looking Black Dragon. The man looked down and yelled to the monsters below, "You will never be the slaves of the darkness, but conquerors and we will unite. We will purge the Darkness and bring forward the light, we will stand strong. If we fall we fall as WARRIORS!" The monsters let out a great cheer at the speech. The man turned around and the monsters nearby bowed and said "we will follow you wherever you want us to." The man said "good, prepare for war…" The monsters bowed and turned.

 _ **(End of Sir Vipers Idea)**_

Lancer woke up in a cold sweat, the dream he had just witnessed disturbed him beyond measure. He stood up out of bed and walked over to his window, it looked out onto the sea. Something that no one known has ever crossed. He watched the waves crash and dissipate against the rocky surface of the island. The moon was out sending beautiful, yet eerie colors through the ocean surface. He looked out into the distance and thought he saw something, "The hell was that?" He looked again, but found nothing. "It was nothing, I'm going insane, great" he muttered. Lancer threw his armor on and started wandering about the castle with no particular idea on where to go, when he heard a loud sound. It sounded like an explosion. He took off for the entrance to the castle, hearing the sound more often.

"We're under attack!" one of the monster guards said. Lancer started making a mad dash outside, there were ships. They had designs of nothing he had ever seen before. They were launching what looked like giant balls of exploding metal at the castle.

"Cannons…" Lancer said having learned the word recently. He found the nearest guard and asked "what defenses does this castle have!"

"We have traps, but that's about it, we never expected a seaborne battle!?" the monster cried out

"What?! We're on an island! Either way it's a good thing, because it looks to me that they have the idea of docking here. Find Alice!" Lancer said, "I have a plan"

 _ **Alice POV**_

Alice woke up with a start, she heard explosions and yelling. She looked over and saw that Luka was also awake, "What's going on?" she asked

"I don't know Luka said shrugging, I'm sure it'll be fine though. So let's go back to sleep" He said half awake and falling asleep.

"No! Something's going on, so c'mon get up!" she said shaking Luka.

"Wh-what?" he asked groggily

"We're under attack!" she heard a guard yell.

"That" she said getting up and running out into the hallway, Luka stumbling after her.

She saw a servant run up to them, "Ma'am! Sire! We're under attack!" the servant exclaimed frightened.

"I get that, where are the others?" Alice asked

"I don't know, but Lancer is up!"

"Take me to him" she commanded

"Okay Ma'am" the servant complied

 _ **Lancer POV**_

Lancer was setting up barriers to block them into going one way so that way they could ambush the invaders, when he saw Alice, Luka, and the servant running towards him.

"Good you're here"

"What's going on?!" Alice asked

"We're under attack, isn't that obvious?" Lancer said

"Yeah I get that, but by whom?"

"I'm guessing it's the umm…"

"The Scions of Destiny?" Luka said

"Yeah that, thanks" Lancer said

"So what's the plan?" Alice asked

"Well I'm going to funnel them into the hallway where they're going to get lost, then we'll ambush them." Lancer said smiling

"Lancer, no one has gotten lost in this castle, but you" Alice said sighing, "It's not going to work."

"Hey, Granberia has gotten lost too" Lancer said

"Heard my name?" Granberia said running out from the castle, "Sorry, I got lost"

"See?" Lancer said motioning to Granberia, proving his point.

"What?" Granberia asked

"Nothing" Alice said, "Fine we'll do it your way" Alice said defeated

"Well, it was the only way so…"

"Shut up" Alice said smiling. They continued setting up the barriers and drilling the guards on what to do.

"When they come down this hall you all will climb up the barricade and attack them from behind. Got it?" Lancer asked the guards

"Yes sir!" they said, then they all left to get into position

"Hey Alice"

"Yeah?"

"Where are the other heavenly knights?"

"They're looking for those two men" Alice responded

"Okay, well we need them here so… how do we-"

"We're here!" Some voices said. Lancer turned, it was the rest of the heavenly knights.

"Good, now if you didn't notice, we're being attacked currently, so we need you three with Granberia, she's down the hall to the left?" Lancer said trying to remember

"The left, then continue past three turns, and take a right" Alice finished for him.

"Thanks" Lancer muttered

"Okay, we'll be there" they said before leaving to find Granberia.

"They're here!" Lancer heard one of the servants yell.

"Alright let's go." Lancer said before running down the hall.

 _ **Granberia POV**_

Granberia heard a noise, she looked behind and saw the other three heavenly knights racing down the hall. They ran up to her and took their positions. "I'm guessing you already know what's happening, right?"

"Yeah we know the just of it" they responded

"Okay good" Granberia responded

Granberia heard one of the servants yell "they're here!"

"Alright, ready?"

"Yeah"

They watched as a large amount humans poured through the entrance, they looked around and continued running through. After a small amount of time they heard yells of fright, and battle cries. Granberia and the rest hopped over the barricade and charged at the humans. The humans were completely surrounded. The trap had been successful, the humans had no idea what was going on. The only problem was that inside the castle was a tight space to fit everyone into. Granberia imbued her blade with fire and swung at one of the humans. The human dodged and countered, but failed resulting in its' death. Granberia continued to press the attack swinging quickly and obliterating the enemies' numbers. She watched the humans' numbers dwindle as they were cut down from the countless waves of monsters. The humans fought bravely, but their demise was inevitable. After the battle Granberia had the servants count the losses. They had lost quite a few, around an eighth of their guards.

 _ **Lancer POV**_

Lancer watched the battle, he had too many injuries to be fighting. Otherwise he would be helping, then he remembered something, "Where are the girls?" Then he realized his mistake, he didn't know where they were. He hobbled over to Alice who had just withdrawn from the battle. "Do you know where the girls are?" Lancer asked

"The girls? No sorry."

"Alright well I'm going to go look for them okay?"

"Alright, don't get yourself killed."

"No promises" Lancer said while hobbling off. He checked all of the rooms, but couldn't find them. Then he had an idea, he focused his mind on the four of them. Lancer teleported to their approximate location, "I should do that more often" he thought. He landed, looked around and realized he was at the top of the castle. "Hey, are you guys here?!" he yelled searching for them.

"Lancer?" a voice said. Lancer turned a saw Gob.

"Hey where are the others?"

"Oh, they're over there" Gob replied. Lancer limped over to where Gob pointed to.

"Hey you there?" Lancer asked

"Surprise!" Lancer turned and saw them. "Guys if you didn't notice we're under attack"

"Oh, we know"

"Then you should also know that this isn't the time for jokes, got it?"

"Okay, fine. So what's going on down there?"

"I don't know, I'll check" Lancer said before teleporting.

He landed and was surprised to see that the battle was already over, "Hey Alice, what happened?"

"Oh we won" she responded simply

"Right, how many deaths?"

"Well… we lost about an eighth of our forces" Alice said sadly. Lancer just sighed. They won, but suffered heavy losses. Lancer teleported again, grabbed the four girls and walked down to the first floor, and then dropped them off at his room. He went into his bathing room, locked the door, stripped and hopped into the "small pool" it was warm as usual. He had been worrying so much about the girls that he forgot to check upon Alice on what do next.

He very quickly washed grabbed his clothes, he'd have to wash them later, and then he dressed and ran out the door. Right before he left, he turned and said "stay" to the girls. He continued on his way to find Alice. He reached the throne room, but no one was there. He turned remembered something and then teleported to her. "Hey Alice, what next?"

"Well, we were going to get married in a few days, but it seems I'll have to put it off. The castle is in ruins, and there is blood everywhere."

"Here how about this, I'll take care of the castle, and you two can go get married"

"But then you won't be able to make it" Alice said

"Yeah, but your wedding is more important than me being there, so… go get married" Lancer said while wandering off to find the builders.

"Wasn't he supposed to be your best man?" Alice asked Luka

"Yeah, but he's right. Let's get married"

Lancer wandered the hallways asking for directions from time to time, from the servants who were cleaning up the castle. After what seemed like ages he finally found the builder, she was of course, furthest away from where Lancer was originally.

"Hey" Lancer said

"Yes? I assume you're here to get me to fix the castle?"

"Exactly right" Lancer responded

"Well first you'll need to buy the materials for me." The builder said

"Where do I need to go?" Lancer asked

"Grangold, Sabasa, you know the big cities"

"You need to find a man by the name of Zack Robinson"

"So basically you want me to go on a man hunt, but you have no idea where he is?" Lancer asked

"More or less, yeah. I'd start in Sabasa, maybe he'll be there"

"Alright well I'll find him, and tell him you need him"

"Good, now get on it" With that Lancer teleported to Sabasa. He landed and looked around, it looked slightly better than it was the previous few times he had been there. He walked around asking the civilians about the man known as Zack Robinson.

"He'll be at the bar"

"Thanks, finally someone knows something" Lancer thought. Lancer walked into the bar he was told about and then asked around again.

"I'm looking for Zack Robinson, do you know where he is?" Lancer asked

"Yeah, you're speaking to him" the man responded, "what do you need?"


	8. Chapter 8

Those on the Other Side

 _ **800 views everyone! Enjoy the chapter, and another will be out shortly!**_

"So you are telling me that the castle was attacked, and you need me to get you the materials so that way the castle can be fixed and rebuilt?" Zack asked

"Exactly" Lancer responded

"Okay, how soon do you need the materials?"

"As soon as you can get them"

"Alright well I'll get them delivered to the castle, however I prefer to be paid up front."

"Well…take that up with the builder" Lancer said

"Alright, fine. I better get paid."

"You will, but have some patience and professionalism.

"Fine, anything else?"

"Actually yes. Have you seen these men?" Lancer asked

"Yes, actually I have, they've been asking around for angels."

"Where?"

"Everywhere, though if you want to find them I heard there was an angel living a few streets away."

"Do you know exactly?"

"Umm… I think she was in a yellow house two streets down, just east from here."

"Alright thanks. I'll check it out, however if you see them again contact the Monster Lord, or any of the heavenly knights."

"Alright will do, thanks for the business."

Lancer left the building in search or the angels' house. "East huh, yellow house" he muttered while searching. He walked down the streets buying food that caught his eyes and asking around. He finally reached his destination. He walked up and knocked.

"Hello is there anyone here?" he asked

The door opened and a figure walked out. "Are you with those two that came here earlier?"

"No, I'm actually here to make sure that you are alright. You are an angel correct?" Lancer asked

"No I'm not, and you are with those people aren't you?!"

"I don't believe you", he said feeling her aura, "and no I'm not with them. However they will most likely be coming back so you should leave this city."

"How'd you know?" the angel asked

"I can feel your aura."

"Hello again"

Lancer spun to see himself face to face with the two men yet again. "Get back" he told the angel. The angel scrambled back behind Lancer. "You won't get her" he said

"She'll be coming with us, it doesn't matter where she is." The mage said smirking

Lancer turned to the angel put his hand on her shoulder and said "run", but before she could leave a blinding white light flashed and Lancer felt like he was falling. He landed on his back. Lancer stood up and looked around, "where am I?" he wondered. He looked around again and noticed several monsters, humans and angels staring at him. "Uh oh" he muttered stepping back. He bumped into someone, it was the angel. "We need to leave" he whispered to her.

"Who are you?" and monster said looking at him.

"Uh… a misunderstanding?" Lancer said trying to figure out what to say.

"You are a foreign, you aren't supposed to be here!" a human said pulling out a crude looking axe.

"Precisely what I thought!" Lancer said grimacing while pulling out his blade. "I don't like the odds of us getting out of here alive" Lancer muttered to the angel. The angel just nodded.

"You will die!" they all said charging at Lancer

"Crap, run I'll hold them off. I'll meet you outside the camp!" Lancer said countering a blow.

"Okay!" the angel yelled back.

Lancer ducked under an attack and jabbed forwards. There were several enemies attacking him, and the ruckus was drawing more out of the tents. He grabbed the arms of one of the humans and punched him in the face as hard as he could. It knocked the guy out, but more were coming. He parried several blows and continued moving backwards trying to get some distance. They circled him and each took turns attacking. He grabbed one of them and threw it into the other. He dodged a swipe, but was hit in the stomach hard, knocking the breath out of him. He was then picked up and thrown onto the ground. He rolled back and dashed forwards at a mage, who was trying to cast a spell, and tackled him. He stood up after knocking him out and parried a blow, countered and stabbed one of the monsters. It was an orc. He ducked under a swing of a hammer and body slammed the attacker. His shoulder popped again he recognized that armor. It was the two men from earlier.

"Shit" he thought.

"It is unfortunate that the angel escaped, however now we get to kill you!" the mage said sending shards of ice at him. Lancer dodged another hammer swing, but was hit by several of the ice shards. They pierced through and stuck in his side. He felt excruciating pain, but continued to fight. He ripped one of the shards out and stabbed an angel with it. Then he picked it up and ran at the mage. He was livid, "these guys are not going to take me down again!" he thought while slamming into the startled mage. He rolled up and stabbed the mage in the chest with his sword causing him to sputter in panic. He pulled out his dagger and stabbed the mage in a spot nearby and left his dagger there.

"Heal from that!" he said angrily he pulled out his sword and dodged a hammer. The other enemies decided to join in and gang up on him. "This isn't going to work he thought. He dodged a sword, but was cut by several other weapons. Then hit by a large hammer, sending him flying. Lancer landed on his feet, but was bleeding in several places his ribs felt broken again, and his back was hurting. He had never fully healed from his previous wounds. He stood, but fell sideways. The enemies ran over to finish him off, but Lancer disappeared before it happened.

He landed on a beach looking over across the Ocean. It was dark, and there was nobody around. He had tried to teleport to the Monster Lords castle, but didn't have enough energy to make it there. The beach was sandy and barren, only the Ocean waves made any noise. He looked at the moon and sighed. "I'm lost" he muttered to himself. He felt a sharp pain and looked down, the ice shards were digging into his side. He pulled them out with a grunt of pain, and torn of some cloth to bandage the wounds. "This is going to suck" he said to himself. He stood up and found a nearby tree to take refuge in. He covered himself in leaves, as to not be seen, and proceeded to fall asleep.

He woke up to a loud noise. He pushed the leaves on and pulled himself up. There was no one around. "What the hell was that?" he wondered. He started walking into the forest, he didn't want to be seen out in the open, and started his search for the angel. "I said I would find her, so I have to." He thought. He walked amidst the brush, and carefully checked his wounds. They weren't looking too good. They were bloody and hadn't seemed to heal. "Must be infected" he muttered to himself.

"What must be infected?" a voice said

Lancer turned careful not to cause more bleeding. When he finished he noticed, what looked like an exact version of him. "Who are you?" Lancer asked

"Just a different version of you" it said while looking at Lancers wounds, "Must hurt, you should get that looked at." It said

"I would, however everyone I have met here has tried to kill me"

"I haven't"

"Yeah, that's to be determined. What do you want?" Lancer asked

"To fight" it responded proving Lancers point

"There you go, now it's everyone" Lancer said sighing. "I'm really not in the best condition to fight, and why do you look like me?" Lancer asked

"Oh would this be better?" it said changing into a female version of himself.

"What are you?" Lancer asked

"I'm your Doppelganger. I was made by an angel to counter you"

"Which one? I know a lot" Lancer said getting into a defensive stance.

"Promestein" it responded

"Really? What the hell. I haven't even talked to her or fought her. All I know is her name, why would she make you to counter me?"

"You killed Ilias, and that makes you dangerous."

"Yeah well technically I didn't kill Ilias. That belongs to Richard, and I no longer have my powers so I can assure you and Promestein that I'm no longer a threat."

"That maybe so, but I was told to take you down." It said

"Well, I'm glad I made your job easy" Lancer said sarcastically

"I'll wait 'till you're in better condition"

"Well, how kind of you" Lancer said grimacing at his wounds.

"We'll meet again, of that I am sure"

"Fine" Lancer said

Lancer watched his "Doppelganger teleport away. He started walking again still in pain, but he had to find that angel. He slowly walked through the forest making sure to avoid any sounds, as to not run into any enemies. He looked around and started thinking about what to do after he found the angel, he figured he would teleport back to the castle. He looked around again and realized that the trees he was looking at looked completely different from those in the other areas. "Am I even on the same land?" he wondered. A sound interrupted his thoughts. He crouched, ignoring the pain in his side, and looked at the general area of the source of the sound. He saw the angel, she looked like she was walking aimlessly. Lancer stood up, surprising her. "Wh!"

"Hey" Lancer said calmly

"Oh it's you" she responded, "Do you know where we are?"

"Not even a clue" Lancer responded

"But you've lived down here, you should know!" she said panicking

"Calm down, do you feel the aura around this place? It's a heavenly aura, light. We aren't even in the same area."

"What do you mean?" she asked

"We aren't even on the same continent."

"What does that mean?"

"We're across the Ocean" Lancer said

"Who's there!" a voice said

"Get down" Lancer whispered

He dove to the ground and crawled into a hollowed out tree trunk. He let the angel go in first, then followed. He looked back avoiding looking up the angels skirt and saw feet. They were very large, like a Minotaur's. He remembered running into one when he was younger. "They were fierce, but stupid. They charged at you and all you had to do was roll to the side, though over here it may be different" he thought. He heard the Minotaur sniffing loudly trying to catch a scent.

"I know you're here human" the Minotaur said

Lancers eyes went wide it was going to find them if he didn't do anything. He pulled out a piece of steak from his cooling pouch and threw it in front of them by a fair ways, while the Minotaur's back was turned. It took the bait and ran towards the meat. He patted the angel on the leg to signal their leaving. He quietly slid out of the log and waited for the angel. He signaled her to hurry as the meat wouldn't last forever. She slid out shortly after and then they slowly sneaked away. He threw another, also his last, piece of meat behind a tree the opposite direction they were running. Hopefully that'll buy us some time" Lancer whispered. The angel nodded in acknowledgement.

Once they were a fair distance away they stood up and started walking. Lancer decided to head back to the beach he started the day at, it had shade, sun, and vegetation, perfect for survival.

"What's your name?" Lancer asked

"Selena" the angel responded

"I'm Lancer"

"Okay Lancer, where are we going?"

"To a beach, that's where I slept last night. I should do for a while, I have food so we shouldn't have to go searching for any for a while.

"What about after that?" Selena asked

"Once I get better I'll teleport us out of here."

"Okay. What're your wounds?"

"I'll show you when we get there." Lancer responded

"Fine" she agreed

They walked/hobbled all the way to the beach. By the time they reached their destination it was dark out.

"All right where are your wounds?" Selena asked

Lancer took his breastplate and other armor off to show her. "Here" he said.

She gasped "Here I'll help!" she said

"What?" he asked looking down. Then he saw them, they were really bloody and deep. You could see his muscle from the holes caused by the ice shards.

"Wow, they look way worse than I had imagined. I couldn't even feel the pain." Lancer said surprised.

"Here sit own, I may be able to heal them. I might be able to use my regeneration ability to heal you, but it's a long shot" Selena said

"Well if it works then I'll greatly appreciate it" Lancer said sitting down. The sand was soft, and warm.

"Lie down" she commanded, then she put her hands over his wounds closed her eyes and started meditating.

After a small amount of time he fell asleep. He dreamt of monsters being slain by humans, and then they all stopped. It was the man in the white armor again he had slain what looked like the leader of the monster forces. He sheathed his weapon and walked over to the corpse cut off the head and thrust it into the air all the monsters fell silent.

Lancer woke up with a start, he felt something push him over. He opened his eyes and looked at who was pushing him, it was his Doppelganger.

"Hello" it said

"Uh hi" Lancer responded standing up.

"Ready?" it asked

"What are we doing again?" Lancer asked half asleep and falling over.

"Your wounds are healed, so we're fighting"

"Uh okay" Lancer said

"Here are the stakes, I win you become my slave for the rest of your life. If you win I'll become yours." The Doppelganger said transforming into its female form.

"Uh okay? Fine, I just woke up so I don't care" Lancer said rubbing his eyes

"Good, let's go!" It said while charging at Lancer. It swung, however it was slow compared to what Lancer had expected.

"You're slow" Lancer said

"What do you mean? I'm exactly like you!" it said swinging again.

"When did she get my DNA to make you?" While you were fighting Ilias, she used the blood."

"Well, that makes sense. You wouldn't get my powers since it wasn't mine to begin with, and I've gotten naturally stronger since then."

"What?" it asked

"You don't even have a chance, she failed to make you well."

"You dare?"

"Yes, and I know you've realized it by now. That is… if you are anything like me"

"I…yeah, you're right" it said, realizing the redundancy of the battle. It dropped its weapon and kneeled. It stood back up and sheathed its sword and then transformed itself back to its male version. It wasn't the same as Lancers, fortunately. He looked over at Selena, she had woken up shortly after the "battle" if you can call it that.

"Who? What?" she asked looking at Lancer and his Doppelganger.

"It's probably best if you stayed as a woman" Lancer said to his Doppelganger. It still creeped him out, looking at a split image of himself.

"Yeah, you're probably right" it said changing form again

"Who are you?" Selena asked Lancers' Doppelganger.

"I'm his Doppelganger" it responded

"Uh, what's a Doppelganger?"

"It's a clone of me, however it can change its sex at will." Lancer explained

"We aren't monsters, but we're not human or angel. We look human, but have monster traits like the need to reproduce. Before you ask, I was made by Promestein."

"Okay. So you're basically Lancer, but you're better?"

"Yes, definitely" it responded smirking at Lancer

"Uh excuse me, but you're not and Doppelgangers have a different personality." Lancer said getting defensive.

"Right..." Selena said doubtingly

"Whatever" Lancer said sighing

"What now" Lancers Doppelganger asked

"Well, wait what were the terms?"

"I'm your slave now, sexual, whatever you want" it responded grinning

"No" Lancer said glaring at his Doppelganger, "I never would have agreed to those terms if I wasn't half asleep"

"Well, you already agreed, so you're stuck with me." it said smugly

"Well uh... you are free, or whatever. Now get out of here" Lancer said waving off his Doppelganger.

"If that's the case then I'll just tag along, you won't get rid of me" it said smiling

"Fine, so what next?" Lancer asked the Doppelganger

"Well, you are the plan maker so you figure it out" it responded

"Well, you're a clone so you're also a plan maker so I don't get your point" Lancer responded shaking his head.

"Why don't we continue with the previous plan?" Selena asked

"Oh, I came to a realization. I would have to teleport us across the Ocean, and that would not work. It's too far" Lancer explained, "Wait, can you also teleport?" Lancer asked his Doppelganger

"No, I thought you were the smart one" it responded

"Really? This again?" Lancer said sighing, "You're just like me, so you should be just as intelligent."

"I'm not your exact replica" it responded also sighing and shaking its head.

"Great, so now we're stuck here" Lancer and his Doppelganger said simultaneously. They looked at each other Lancer staring blankly while his Doppelganger was smiling.

"You know, I'm a woman and you're a man. Together we could..."

"No, you realize that you're basically my twin sister, and that would be creepy in several ways. Even if you were someone else I would still say no." Lancer said frowning

"Well, technically I would be closer to your daughter..."

"Definitely not helping your cause" Lancer said disgusted

"Fine, worth a shot" it said. Lancer just shook his head and stared off at the Ocean.

"Either way we need to find a way back"

"Well I don't care, whatever you think up is good with me. After all I am you."

"You are not me" Lancer said refusing, "You were created from my DNA. That doesn't mean that you're me."

"Fine, whatever. I don't care"

"We should go back to the encampment. We could infiltrate it and learn about the place." Selena suggested

"That's a stupid idea" Lancers Doppelganger said

"Wait, no that's actually a good idea!" Lancer said turning. "Let's go" he grabbed hold of Selena and his Doppelganger and teleported to the enemy encampment. They landed around twenty feet or so away from where Lancer was aiming for, right in the center of a crowd.

"Uh...shit" Lancer muttered

"You again?"

"Sir this is the man that was here earlier" a human said

Lancer turned pulling out his weapon and met face to face with the armored man from his vision.

Lancers eyes went wide, "Y-you!" he stuttered

"Do I know you?" the man asked

"No, but I know you" Lancer said stepping back forcing the others behind him.

"Why are you here?" the man commanded

"To get the hell out of here!" Lancer said bringing his sword down at the man, trying to create a distraction long enough for the other two. He knew that he had no chance of making it out alive. The man blocked with his armored arm and punched Lancer in the stomach. Lancer stumbled back he heard something behind them. He glanced quickly to see what it was. It was a ship and on the prow was Alice and the others. He yelled to the others to run to the boat. He had no time to wonder, as he was faced with an enemy beyond Lancers current skill level. Lancer attacked again with a flurry of attacks, all of which were blocked. He was kicked and pushed backwards. One of the soldiers tossed the armored man a huge blade. The man swung it with ease. Lancer barely managed to block the oncoming attacks. Lancer swung again, but was countered and disarmed. The man grabbed Lancers sword and swung repeatedly. The attacks all hit Lancer causing several cuts along Lancers side. Lancer rolled to the right and struggled to get back up. He looked back at Alice and nodded knowing what was going to happen. He looked back at the man barely dodged another swing from the giant blade, but was grabbed and was kneed repeatedly in the face and chest. He felt his ribs shattering and went limp his back felt broken. He was then tossed to the ground. Lancer managed to roll back up and looked back at the two who had turned one last time to see what was happening. Lancer did a running leap at the man, but tripped and stumbled. The man grabbed Lancer and stabbed him through the chest through his heart. Lancers eyes went wide and he coughed up blood while looking at the ground. He heard a scream and then everything went black.

 _ **Alice POV**_

Alice arrived at their supposed destination and drew the ship close to the beach. She looked onshore and saw two figures running towards the boat they were pointing back at an encampment. She looked over and saw Lancer fighting a heavily armored man. He seemed to be losing. She watched as he was stabbed through the chest and thrown to the side. Her eyes went wide. She heard a scream behind her and watched as Granberia jumped off the boat and ran towards the battle. "Stay back" Alice yelled to Granberia, who just stopped and watched as the heavily armored man picked up Lancers body and started walking towards the boat. The two figures ran and climbed onto the boat followed shortly by Granberia. The man continued to walk over to the boat still holding Lancers body. He reached the ship and threw Lancers body onto it, followed by Lancers blade.

"Here, he's yours" the man said before signaling the soldiers, "Attack!" he yelled to them.

Alice panicked and turned the ship and sailed back onto the Ocean. She heard explosions behind her, she looked back and saw cannons firing at the ship. "Lower the sails!" she yelled to the crew. The ship sped up and left the area, Lancer in tow. "Take him to the lower deck, see what you can do." Alice said

"He's already gone…" the monster responded

"Then…Then we'll hold a f-funeral when we reach the castle" Alice stuttered

She let Granberia take control, then went down to her private quarters to dwell on what had happened. Lancer was dead, and there was no miracle to save him, no god, and no fast regeneration. He was gone. She heard the door creak open. She looked up, it was the two figures. One was an angel and the other looked like a female version of Lancer. "You two, who are you?"

"I'm Selena, Lancer was teleported here trying to keep me from being taken.

"And I'm his Doppelganger"

"Well he's dead now, and there is nothing we can do." Alice said

"He died trying to save us…" Selena said looking grim and depressed

"He succeeded didn't he? So he didn't die in vain."

"You're right… We have to fix this!" the Doppelganger said before storming out, closely followed by Selena.

"He's gone, dead." Alice muttered starting to cry, "he's gone forever…"

 _ **That's that Chapter. What did you think? Comment and review, and be ready for the next few chapters. Will Lancer come back? Find out next time!**_


	9. Chapter 9

The Loss

Richard took a boat to Northern Hellgondo, he had just returned from San Ilias. He had Chrome, and her sister Shirome. They had finally arrived at their destination, the Monster Lords Castle. They walked up to it, but there was nobody at the gates, and the castle looked half destroyed. "What the hell?" Richard questioned. They walked in and saw many monsters cleaning and repairing the castle. "What happened here?" Richard asked.

"We were attacked" a servant responded

"By whom?" Chrome asked

"They call themselves the Scions of Destiny, or at least that's what I heard."

"Where are the others?" Richard asked

"They went on a boat to find Lancer." The monster responded

"Okay, then where is Lancer?"

"Across the Ocean, or at least that's what they said"

"Across the Ocean? How?"

"They tracked down Lancers last known location, and then a man named Zack. They asked around, and someone said that he was teleported away by two men."

"Okay, well I have to go. You can do your research here Shirome." Richard nodded to Chrome before leaving.

"Where are you going?" Chrome asked

"I'll be a king soon, so I have to prepare" Richard stated before walking out.

"Alright, well what should we do?" Chrome asked Shirome

"You can help fix the castle" the servant said

"You're fairly gutsy for a servant, we wouldn't be very helpful anyways." Shirome responded

"Let's go sis" Chrome said

"One moment, anywhere we can work?" Shirome asked the servant

"It depends what do you do?"

"We work with Necrurgy"

"Necromancy?"

"No! Not Necromancy, they're different"

"If you say so. Check the sixth floor." the servant said shaking her head, "Anything else?"

"No, thanks. Wait, how many floors are there?"

"Ten… I think. Yeah ten"

"Okay, thanks… I guess" Shirome said, "Alright now we can go"

They walked all the way up to the sixth floor, getting lost a few times, and searched the rooms. "None of these are large enough!" Shirome said frustrated.

"Well, we could just claim this floor, no one is up here" Chrome stated shrugging

"Not sure if that's a good idea… but why not!" she said, "This rooms larger than the others, it'll work as the main."

"Alright fine by me, will Alice approve of dead bodies on her sixth floor?" Chrome asked

"She doesn't have to know" Shirome said with a mischievous smile.

They started bringing all of their equipment up and then unpacked it. After about an hour a loud horn sounded from outside. "What was that?" Chrome questioned

"Dunno, let's go see" Shirome stated.

They walked down the endless flight of stairs and walked outside. All of the servants stopped working. They looked around the servants all seemed to be walking over to the docks, three of the Heavenly Knights were there too. "Wonder what's going on, let's follow" Shirome said. They walked among the others over to the docks, it was the ship that the servant from earlier was talking about. They watched it dock, and then as Alice stepped off. There were servants behind her carrying a body. Shirome heard a gasp beside her, it was one of the Heavenly Knights, she remembered her as Tamamo. Shirome carefully walked over to her. "Who is he?" shirome asked. Tamamo just looked at her, small tears in her eyes. Shirome changed her attention back to the ship. Two people walked off the boat, followed by a dragon and more servants. Then finally Shirome watched as her old enemy walked off, Luka.

"We… we have suffered losses" Alice said saddened. We will hold a funeral tomorrow at dawn, it will be c-closed casket. Alice put her arms in her arms and retreated back onto the ship, then disappeared in her cabin. Luka turned sighed and followed slowly, looking depressed. Granberia took the man from the servants and told them to retire for the day. She looked like she was suppressing and tear. She walked into the castle carrying the man carefully. He was young, and very handsome, but looked worn, as he had cuts all over his legs and side. He also had a large wound in his chest. All of the servants returned to work, the mood lowered. She walked over to the only person left. It was Alma Elma, the Succubus Queen. "Who was he? I asked Tamamo, but she didn't answer."

"That was Lancer Octivus, he was very close to everyone here. He helped with the war and Ilias, I wonder how he died. He seemed to be invincible, he was always death defying. I-I" Alma Elma said, she turned and teleported away.

Shirome just stood there. "Let's go sis" Shirome said turning

"Wait!" Shirome turned again, it was an angel, with a woman behind her.

"I-I heard you were do necrurgy, can you help?"

"Help how?" Shirome asked

"Can you revive him? She's his Doppelganger" the angel said pointing to the woman, "and I-I have regeneration, I can heal him."

"But that won't work when he's dead, besides I'm not a necromancer."

"Please! We owe him, he saved our lives."

"I… Fine I'll see what I can do. I need more info however, who created you?" Shirome asked looking at the Doppelganger.

"Promestein, but she won't help. This is what she wanted to happen in the first place."

"Alright, but I need the body." Shirome said feeling a little sorry for her attitude.

"I uh… Granberia should know where he is" The angel said.

"Meet us on the sixth floor." Shirome said before turning to leave

Shirome and Chrome walked around the castle trying to find Granberia. They wandered for a few minutes, until they heard something in the training room. Shirome and Chrome stopped and walked in. It was Granberia, she was beating the shit out of a steel punching bag.

"Hello I'm Shirome, and this Chrome."

"What do you need?" Granberia said giving one last solid punch.

"I'm sorry for your loss, but do you know where Lancers body is?"

"W-what!?" Granberia asked surprised

"We were asked to try and revive him."

"I-I no! The Monster Lord wouldn't approve…" Granberia said looking down

"She doesn't have to know." Shirome said uncaring

"I-I, fine he is being taken to the preparation center, on the third floor."

"Thank you, and again I am truly sorry for your loss" Shirome said

"Yes, me too" Chrome said

"There is nothing I can do anymore, and… don't fail, or I'll personally come after you."

"We won't" Chrome said nodding

Shirome and Chrome left for the third floor. They rushed up the stairs, and caught the servants before they reached their destination. "We need to borrow him for a moment" Shirome said

"Uh… why, and who said you could?" a servant asked

"None of your business, and Granberia said we could."

"Okay, fine. I'm checking with her though."

Shirome had the servants carry Lancers body, still in the coffin, back to their lab.

"There will be fine" Shirome said

"Okay, now we're off." The servants said before leaving.

Shirome and Chrome met up with the other two and started working on a way to revive him. They formed up different solutions researched them, but found none that had a chance of working. They continued brainstorming ideas and formulas, but again found that all would fail if utilized.

"Who are you?" a voice said.

Chrome turned it was a young vampire. There were three other young monsters behind her. "I'm Chrome, that's Shirome. Who are you?"

"I'm Vanilla, that's Gob, Teeny, and Papi. What are you doing?"

"We are trying to revive Lancer. We were asked to do so by an angel, and Lancers Doppelganger." Chrome said

"Do you know him?" Shirome said turning

"Yes, he saved me from being eaten a small while ago" Vanilla said

"Would you like to see him alive again?" Shirome asked

"What, he died?!"

"Oh you didn't know…" Shirome said quietly

"How, when did he die?!" Vanilla said breaking into tears.

"Just recently, I don't know how exactly, but we may be able to revive him, wait Chrome do you think that his DNA from the Doppelganger and the angels regeneration could help him?"

"I umm… maybe. We could try I guess"

"Umm… I'm sorry for your loss, but I need to get back to work. Chrome can you go find them?"

"Yeah, on it" Chrome said before running off.

"It'll probably be better if you leave." Shirome said.

"I, uh yeah…" Vanilla said while wiping her eyes.

Chrome was jogging down the halls looking for the two when she saw Luka.

"Hey Luka, where is the angel and the Doppelganger?"

"I don't know, they may be on the first floor. In his quarters' maybe?"

"Alright thanks, and how are you doing?"

"I'm… holding up. Alice isn't doing so well however. She feels at fault for not finding him sooner."

"I'm sorry, I have to go however. So we can catch up later"

"What? But!" but Chrome was already gone.

She went to the first floor, and asked around for where Lancers quarters' were. She finally found his room. She knocked and entered.

"Is it done?" was the first thing said when she walked in.

She looked at the angel, she must've been talking to the salamander, because otherwise she wouldn't have known. "Uh no, but we need you two" she said looking at the angel and the Doppelganger.

"Sure, what do you need?"

"We need your DNA and your regeneration abilities" Chrome said waving them over

"Yeah sure, let's go Selena" the Doppelganger said

They went back up to the lab to help Shirome. "Good you're here" Shirome said.

"Yeah, what do you need us to do?" Selena asked

"I need your DNA, so let me get a needle." Shirome said looking at the Doppelganger

"Okay, anything else?"

"Maybe, but I shouldn't need you for a while. Alright let's get back to work, oh and I'll need you later" she said pointing at Selena.

After about an hour they created a formula that would regenerate Lancers cells, and replace the completely destroyed ones. Shirome called for Selena and prepared the serum.

"I need some blood." Shirome said

"I uh yeah, sure"

"Chrome, can you take her blood? I need to make sure this is going to work"

"Yeah on it, there all done." Chrome said after taking some blood.

"What'll that do?" Selena asked

"Well the serum will rapidly replace his destroyed cells, and your blood should revive him while we try to jumpstart his heart" Chrome explained, "It should work, if not then… well I don't know what we'll do next"

"Alright, ready?" Shirome asked

"Yeah, here's the blood"

"Here we go" Shirome said, "Here's to working" she stated quietly

Shirome set up an electrical current and attached one side to his chest, and the other to his back. Then she injected him with the serum, she watched as all of his wounds healed, but left large scars across his chest. "Give me the blood" Shirome said to Chrome.

"Here" Chrome said taking the blood off the counter and handed it to her sister.

"Prepare the device"

"Ready?"

"Yes"

"Alright, on the count of three I'll inject him with it, and you start the current."

"Alright, got it"

Selena and the Doppelganger watched nervously as Shirome counted down.

"Three, Two, One. NOW!" Shirome said while injecting Lancers lifeless body. An electrical current shot onto Lancer creating a loud boom, and arced all over the room. When the smoke cleared a figure shot up from the bed eyes wide and breathing heavily. He looked around and grabbed his chest and felt his scar.

"Wh-What? How am I alive?" he muttered, "I-I can't can I?" he muttered to himself questioning

 _ **Hey everyone! How'd you like the chapter? It was shorter than I wanted, but hopefully it was good. I hope you enjoyed, review. The next chapter will be out sometime next week. Bye everyone!**_


	10. Chapter 10

Progression

 _ **Sorry for the late chapter, I had a lot of stuff to do, and I didn't have much time to type, because my computer was fried and I had to replace it.. This chapter is also shorter, as if I waited any longer people might have thought I quit, but the next chapter will be out soon. Enjoy!**_

"What the hell happened?" Lancer asked

"You died." Shirome stated blankly

"Right I get that, but why am I alive?"

"We did some hocus pocus on you" Chrome said smirking, "but in all seriousness we created a serum and used their blood to bring you back."

"Okay that's better. Now, does this mean I'm undead or something?"

"No, we completely regenerated your cells, and jump started your heart. So no, before you ask, you are not going to start decaying in the middle of battle" Chrome explained

"I wasn't going to ask that, but thanks anyways. By the way how did you get Alice to agree with this?"

"We didn't."

"Okay, then how did you do this without being caught?"

"Granberia made sure nobody questioned anything. Oh wait I almost forgot we need to go, you'll be late to your funeral!"

"Wait what? Why am I going to my own funeral?"

"I don't know, to make your return more dramatic?" Chrome stated

"Um, actually I think I'm going to go find Alice and tell her rather than surprising everyone by just popping in at my funeral."

"I still think my idea's better, but sure whatever. Oh and, umm you should go find Granberia first."

"Can do, but does anybody else know about this?" Lancer asked

"Uh no… Sorry"

"Well that's inconvenient, alright. Well I may come back as a dead body after talking to Alice" Lancer muttered

"Yeah, well… Let's hope not" Chrome said

"Yeah, you're too cute to die again" Shirome said smirking

"Right…" Lancer said sarcastically while walking off.

Lancer walked down the halls, somehow not getting lost. He turned some corners, with the same designs he remembered, though vaguely. He sighed and started trying to figure out how to explain to the others why he was alive.

"You're alive" a voice said slowly and quietly

Lancer spun and saw a familiar face, it was Alma Elma. "Oh um I-I"

"I already know" she said

"What, how did you know?"

"I'm me, I know everything"

"Uh, right… I bet you were just eavesdropping." Lancer muttered

"Now, how are you going to explain this to those who don't already know?"

"I don't know, I was trying to figure that out when you showed up"

"I have an idea!" She said giggling

Lancer watched as she disappeared, he sighed and continued walking. He felt a breeze and turned around. As expected it was the Succubus Queen, though with her was a blue blob. Lancer sighed again, it was Erubetie.

"You are alive… Human. Some of us will be relieved to see you still alive and… well"

Lancer gave her an unenthusiastic look. "Nice to know I'm appreciated, somewhat"

Alma Elma just glanced between the two, wondering what was going on. "That's all you have to say? Wow Erubetie, that's cold"

"Yeah well it's understandable, we don't know each other very well"

"Fine, if you insist Elma. Come here human"

"Uh…Okay?" Lancer questioned while stepping forwards

She stuck out her hand and motioned Lancer to do the same. Lancer stuck out his hand and shook hers.

"So, that's what you humans do…"

"What was that?" Lancer asked

"Oh uh nothing" Erubetie said turning to leave

If he didn't know better Lancer would've commented on what looked like a blush.

Lancer turned to Alma Elma, but she was gone.

Lancer stood and waited for her to return, it wasn't very long 'til she reappeared, this time with Tamamo. Before Lancer could react she ran over and pounced on him, fortunately she wasn't too heavy.

Tamamo continued hugging Lancer until it started becoming awkward.

"Um, hi. It's nice to see you again, now could you please let go?" Lancer asked not knowing what else to do.

"It's good to see you too, how did it feel being dead?"

"Lancer just cocked his head at the question, "Uh. Like I was dead" he responded still confused.

"I asked because there is no "Goddess" to bring you to heaven"

"Oh, uh I honestly don't know. I was dead, I couldn't feel anything" Lancer stated like it was still obvious, "though now that I think about it I was somewhere dark, but not eerie. It was a comforting darkness, that's about all I can remember."

"I see interesting, either way it's good to have you back" she said before hugging him again.

"I'll be back shortly, with the others." Alma Elma said before disappearing with a gust of wind.

Lancer walked over and sat against a wall, waiting for her to return.

"So, now that you are back what're you going to do?" Tamamo asked

"Well for starters I'm going to NOT die again, after that I don't know"

"Well you should probably figure that out, though if you're interested I know someone who's single and looking for a mate." Tamamo said

Lancer just gave her a look and shook his head, "You'll never stop trying will you?"

Tamamo's ears perked up does that mean you accept?" she asked excitedly

"No" Lancer said smirking

Tamamo just scowled at him

A quick gust of wind grabbed the twos attention. Lancer stood and turned to see who it was.

This time it was Granberia who was with Alma Elma. The Succubus Queen quickly disappeared, "probably getting someone else" Lancer thought to himself.

"H-hey" Granberia stuttered

"So I'm alive, so you don't have to brutally murder anyone" Lancer said quietly laughing to himself.

Granberia ran forwards and smashed her lips against Lancer's and wrapped her arms around him. Lancer was too surprised to do anything. After a second Lancer kissed her back, he hadn't known she liked him. She responded by pulling him in closer, it was slightly awkward as they both had their armor on making it hard to get close. With a gust of wind Alma Elma appeared, with Alice and Luka by her side. Granberia quickly stepped back and looked away, however not fast enough to keep them from seeing.

Alma Elma grinned widely. "Well what do we have here?"

"N-nothing!" Granberia said blushing

"You know I was actually hoping to be the first one to kiss him" Tamamo stated frowning and crossing her arms.

"You never had a chance Tamamo" Alma Elma said still grinning

"Oh YEAH! Well neither did you!" Tamamo said standing up.

"Um… if you please stop your bickering, I need to talk to Alice" Lancer said slightly louder than the other two were. He didn't like yelling, but it was necessary in order to keep them quiet. He walked over to Alice and Luka arms crossed, feeling a little uncomfortable. His lips still tingled from the kiss that Granberia had given him.

"Hey" Lancer stated awkwardly

"Y-you…" Alice stuttered looking at Lancer

"Yeah, um let me answer that. I was brought back by Shirome, Chrome, Selena, and my Doppelganger"

"But how? No, you aren't… You aren't him!" Alice said stepping back in disbelief.

"I can assure you that it's really me"

"No, it can't be! I saw you die!" Alice said stepping back into Luka.

Luka looked at Lancer with confusion, "If it is in fact you, then prove it. That would probably make Alice feel better"

"I don't quite know how, but Granberia was the first one of you lot that I met. And Alice, you trained me. You should be able to tell that it's me" Lancer said desperately trying to convince her with logic.

"I-I need some time to think" Alice said before turning and walking off.

"I'll talk to her" Luka said turning

"Can you keep up the tough guy act long enough though?" Lancer said trying to brighten the mood.

"Yeah, right" Luka said smiling a little bit while walking off.

"So, um since Alice thought you were dead she had her servants clean your room up, so um you'll have to sleep somewhere else tonight" Alma Elma said winking.

"Uh I would rather sleep outside than with you" Lancer said smirking

"Oh whatever, you're still a guy"

"Yeah, one with a sense of decency" Lancer said

Granberia walked over and said"you can sleep in my room tonight"

Lancer turned looked at her "Why the hell not"

"Alright well, if you chose her then I'm going to retire for the night" Tamamo said

"Not me, I'm going to have some fun" She said before disappearing.

"And that leaves us" Lancer said, "I can't remember where your room is so you'll have to show me"

"This way" Granberia said before walking off.

Lancer followed her to the room. "Alright, well I feel like post mortem so I'm going to take a shower and go to sleep"

"I'll join you" Granberia stated

Lancer turned and gave her a questioning look.

"I-I meant going to sleep" She stuttered

Lancer turned shook his head and went to take a quick bath in the small swimming pool.

After he was finished he grabbed his bag that was given to him by Tamamo before she left, and threw on some fresh clothes. He walked out and went to go and sleep on the floor, but was interrupted by Granberia.

"There's enough room on the bed for you"

"No, it's fine. I don't want to intrude" Lancer said

"I insist, c'mon" Granberia said motioning him over.

Lancer sighed blew out the candles and hopped into the bed, it wasn't half bad, though a little cramped. Granberia quickly fell asleep, but kept Lancer awake with her mid-sleep mumblings of beating someone up, or talking about her sword. After about an hour Lancer finally began drifting off to sleep, but was re-awoken by Granberia moving over and wrapping her arms around Lancer. He sighed and laid there wondering if he was ever going to sleep that night. Granberia nestled her face into Lancers neck and started her mumblings again, this time about something more awkward when sleeping in the same bed as someone else. She began moving her legs around Lancer and making noises uncomfortable to the ears. Lancer started to move away, but was pulled back by Granberia. All he could think was "this is going to be a long night"


	11. Chapter 11

The Cons of War

Lancer awoke with Granberia still sleeping; he stood up and grabbed his gear. He had to make sure he kept up his shape. He walked out and went to the training room. He did pushed ups for fifteen minutes then went on to sit ups. When he finished he walked out, he fortunately doesn't sweat very much. Tamamo was rushing down the hallway when he came out.

"Lancer!" She said

"Yeah? What do you need?" He replied

"Wake up Granberia quick!"

"O-on it!" he said quickly turning and jogged back to her room.

He slowed down as he reached his destination. He slowly opened the door and walked in closing behind him. He walked over to her. "Hey, wake up"

She stirred, and groaned. To be fair it was really early in the morning, around four from the look outside. She opened her eyes and sat up. She rubbed her eyes and got out of the bed.

"Sorry to wake you, but Tamamo seemed desperate and asked me to wake you. Before you ask, no I don't know what she wants"

"Ugh, then let's find out. Give me a second, I need to change."

"Okay" Lancer said turning.

Lancer started creating hypotheses about Tamamo and what was wrong, when Granberia interrupted his train of thought.

"Sorry if I um…did anything to you last night."

"What? Oh, that… Look I- "Lancer started while turning, but remembered she was changing and quickly stopped. He sighed and continued, it wasn't his style to stare at a wall while talking to someone. "It's not as if you could do anything about it, you were asleep; and well… You're a monster. It's well, what I'm guessing natural. Before you say anything I'm not an expert on your species, so don't judge because I'm probably way off.

"Well, you're correct, and I'm not judging, and neither are you. Anyways, I'm sorry. It won't happen again." Granberia said

"Well, I should (hopefully) have my room back again soon. Speaking of which where are the other girls sleeping?" Lancer asked this time fully turning.

"They're in their own room, though Allison went out somewhere I don't know where." Granberia said while Lancer turned.

"Woah, right sorry!" Lancer said quickly turning again. She was putting her bra on, though fortunately she was mostly covered.

"Oh whatever, it's not like you haven't seen me naked before." Granberia said sighing.

"I...haven't I think?" Lancer said questioning if he had. "I don't ever remember that. " Lancer said.

"Well, now you have. It doesn't matter."

"Right…" Lancer said doubtfully. "Are you done yet, it shouldn't take this long for you to change clothes. It takes me like two minutes."

"Oh whatever, I have more to put on."

"Like what?" Lancer asked shaking his head.

"All my armor" Granberia said in a duh like manner.

"Why are you putting your armor on? You don't need to."

"I always make sure I'm prepared for anything, whether it be stabbing you in the chest, or blocking against an unexpected attack. Can you say the same?" She said

"Well, I didn't really know that you were going to stab me and to be fair I couldn't block most of the others, like I don't know a sword getting teleported into my chest, blown out a window, or getting shot by a high-speed holy arrow. Not to mention my most recent death when I was severely out matched."

"Hey, I didn't know you were friendly. The previous time we met we fought so." Granberia said laughing quietly.

"Oh whatever, you were the one that instigated the battle in the first place. I was just minding my business wandering into that infernal volcano to hang out with some hostile monsters."Lancer replied, also laughing.

"How did it feel, getting a foot wide blade shoved into your chest?" Granberia said smirking while walking over and grabbing her blade.

"Well to be honest I can't say it felt to well. Though next time you stab me, go a little lower because you almost killed me." Lancer said shaking his head

"As if that would've helped, you have almost died several times, even without me helping." Granberia said walking over.

"Hey you're just jealous, because you could never beat my near death count. I think it's at like six or seven now… I've lost track." Lancer said, "Have you finished?"

"Just about" Granberia said.

Lancer turned and saw Granberia spinning her blade in circles. "Hey, watch it. I don't entirely want to be decapitated."

"Do you have a choice?" Granberia said smirking as she motioned towards his sword, which was on the other side of the room.

"Alright, well now that you're done we need to go Lancer said trying to change the subject.

"I don't think so" she said grinning, pushing Lancer up against the wall.

Lancer raised an eyebrow and gave her a questioning look. "Really now of all times?" He said sighing.

"Uh huh" Granberia said kissing Lancer.

"Tamamo's going to be pissed…" Lancer thought

Granberia wrapped her arms around Lancer and started pulling him closer.

Lancer didn't resist, it would only earn him more force.

Granberia pulled him towards the bed, still kissing him and pushed him down. She stopped kissing him, giving him the chance to stop her from doing anything rash.

"Granberia, stop. We have to go, and besides it takes you like half an hour to get dressed. So don't undo all that." Lancer said commandingly.

She stared at him constantly switching eyes too stare into. She finally got off of him and stood up. "Sorry, I-"

"It's fine, it's just we've been keeping Tamamo waiting for too long" Lancer lied, feeling uncomfortable. He stood up and walked over to the door. "Ladies first" he said trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh how gentleman like" Granberia said jokingly, causing a slight smile on Lancers part.

They walked down the hallway in silence, both knowing they hurt the other. The finally tracked down Tamamo, she was with the others, and from the loom of it she was complaining about the two. Lancer walked in, shortly followed by Granberia.

"Where have you been?!" Tamamo asked angrily.

"Alright, what's going on?" Lancer asked waving her question off

Tamamo just looked at him with an irritated expression. "What took you two so long?" Tamamo asked switching over to Granberia.

"I um, we almost…I" Granberia struggled to explain.

"Don't answer" Lancer said giving Tamamo a look of explanation.

"Oh, really. Of all times?!" Tamamo said looking between the two."

"Just forget it, we're here now, that's all that matters. So what's the problem?"

"Look" Tamamo said motioning towards a ball of glowing crystal.

"Wow, I didn't know those were a thing" Lancer said surprised.

"Just look into it" Tamamo said impatient.

Lancer bent onto one knee and looked through. What he saw caused his eyes to widen in realization and anxiety. There were ships crossing the Ocean with Orcs and Ogres they seemed to be heading for Sabasa. Beside the ships were Giants, they seemed to be heading for Grand Noah and the Ark. Then the vision changed to what seemed to be Lamias, but different in some way, swimming towards the port. Dragons seemed to be flying to Grangold. And a fleet of ships were sailing towards San Ilias. It zoomed in on what seemed to be the flagship. There was the Warlord on it. He was speaking to a mage; Lancer couldn't understand what they were saying. The mage muttered something and turned towards Lancers view. He waved his hand and the Ball became cloudy.

Lancer stood up and turned a grim expression on his face, "We need to warn the cities"

"What did you see?" Granberia asked

"Several armies converging on the different cities that Luka here has formed an alliance with" Lancer replied

"Well, I didn't do all the work. Considering your reputation I'm sure you have done something" Luka said to Lancer.

"Like what?" Lancer said

"Well, umm… I have nothing" Luka said shrugging

"Exactly, they wouldn't listen to me in the first place. They don't know me, so they wouldn't believe me." Lancer said, "Luka"

"Yeah?" Luka responded

"You should go they should, hopefully, trust you." Lancer answered

"What will you do?" Alice asked

"Well, you're the one in charge. You tell me" Lancer said turning to her. He was wondering if she had finally started trusting him again.

"I'm not the valorous one, I didn't defeat Ilias, or go one on one against the Warlord" Alice said, with a slight sound of jealousy.

"You still don't trust me huh?" Lancer said

"I don't trust you as far as I could throw you" Alice replied glaring

"Okay, look. I'm alive whether you like it or not. I don't care if you think what's dead is dead. We have a damn war to win, and if you haven't noticed. We are losing" Lancer said putting emphasis on losing.

"Fine, go to San Ilias, help them out I don't care."

"Luka, you're coming with me" Lancer said calmly waving him over

"Wh-what?" Luka said surprised, "Why not Granberia?"

"Because, they hate me. I killed their god." Lancer said, "Well technically Richard did, but they think I did"

"I can go if you want me to" Granberia said walking over to Lancer.

"I need you at Grangold, your sword'll be good at cutting through the Dragons scales" Lancer explained. By the way, they're… different than your species. Larger, fewer in number, and look very intimidating."

"Okay… I'll go there right away. Wait, are you formulating the plan? I thought that was Alice's job?" Granberia said.

"It is, though she seems incapable of doing it at the moment." Lancer stated

"You dare!" Alice yelled in outrage. She lunged at Lancer, who already had his sword out.

"I've gotten weaker, but that doesn't mean I can't still fight back" Lancer said glaring.

"I could kill you" Alice said vehemently.

"Maybe so, but you would come out with some bad cuts" Lancer said sheathing his sword, hoping she would see reason.

She had the opposite reaction, she jumped forwards and slammed Lancer in the chest and followed up by tripping him and slamming him into the brick. She went to punch him, but he moved his head to the right, and head butted her. While she was stunned he ducked grabbed her tail and pulled, she tripped and fell back on the ground. He unsheathed his sword, hoping to stop the battle before it escalated any further, but she grabbed him with her tail and slammed him into the wall, she stood up and grabbed his head and repeatedly slammed it into the wall, stunning him.

Luka ran over to stop her, but she pushed him back and continued. Lancer grabbed her arm, and slammed her hand into the wall, and used his elbow to hit her and pulled a quick jab on her left shoulder, close to her throat. Fortunately he learned Lamias weak spots. He continued and punched her in the face and pushed her back. She retaliated by quickly lashing his side with her tail, causing him to trip and land on the ground. He spun and leg swiped her. He jabbed her on the other shoulder causing her to stop attacking.

He stepped back and stumbled falling into a chair, the chair broke and sent him into the floor. He stood back up, using the wall to support himself. He looked at the wall, the brick was covered in his blood. He wiped his mouth and stumbled out of the room. When he looked back Luka was rushing over to Alice's unconscious form and Alma Elma was smiling, she looked over at Lancer and disappeared.

Lancer walked out of the castle and walked to the nearest spring. He tripped over a root, but was caught by someone. He looked over, it was Alma Elma. "Hey, careful. We don't want you dying again." Lancer was too weak to respond. Alma Elma helped him to the ground; he was bleeding from several places on his face. She laughed, "That was quite the show, nothing like a good power struggle to entertain us!" she said laughing hard. Lancer just stared at her, he wiped the blood off his mouth. Alma Elma sat down next to him and leaned on him.

At this point he didn't even care, he was too tired and worried about what he did to care. She put her arm on his shoulder and whispered something in his ear, though Lancer wasn't listening. He decided to apologize, it's not as if he could make the situation any worse. He struggled to get up, but stumbled and fell on his back. He sat up just to see Alma Elma give him a confused look. "Where are you going?" she asked. Lancer regained his balance and stood up. He looked at her and went to say something, but nothing came out. She cocked her head, trying to hear what he was saying, but heard nothing. "Are you okay?" she said standing up.

"Obviously not" a voice said from behind them. Lancer slowly turned, as to not fall over again. It was Erubetie, "He just fought the Monster Lord." She stared at him for a second, and felt a foreign presence in his mind. He stepped back in surprise, but instantly figured out what was going on. He replayed his previous thoughts through his head. "He trying to apologize to Alice" Erubetie said to Alma Elma.

"Alright, well help me support him so he can get to the castle without breaking himself."

"Alright" Erubetie simply responded.

They walked back in silence, with occasional grunts from Alma Elma as she was shouldering most of the weight because Erubetie is made of slime. Lancer watched the animals scuttle around them, and the trees flow in the breeze. He looked into the distance and saw the waves crash against the rocky shore, the tide was going out. The sky was darkening, "probably a rainstorm" Lancer thought. His ears started ringing and his vision went blurry, but quickly cleared up again. He felt his ears, and felt something wet. He looked at his hands, they were covered in blood. He stared, "who have I become?" he questioned himself.

Alma Elma leaned over and quietly said "Blood is very sexy".

Lancer rolled his eyes; he can't forget who he's with. They finally reached the castle, but before they could enter Granberia ran towards them. "What have you done!" she said while full force punching him in the face. He was staggered, he fell to the ground onto his side and coughed up blood.  
"Huh?! Why did you provoke her?!" Granberia said picking Lancer up.

"He can't talk, or hear it seems" Erubetie said reading Lancers mind unsurprised

"He wants to apologize to Alice, I don't know how, since he can't talk…"

"I'll let you in, but Luka is umm a little pissed"

"Luka pissed? Wow Lancer you must've struck something" Alma Elma said

"Well she's his wife so…" Lancer thought

"Well, let's go!" Alma Elma said smirking.

They walked into the castle and over to their private chambers, collecting weird looks from the staff and guards.

Lancer used the remainder of his strength to stand up, without help, and knocked on their door.

"Who is it?" Luka called from inside, gaining no answer. The three walked off, leaving Lancer to his fate. Luka opened the door and saw Lancer standing there. "Oh, it's you. What do you want?" he said trying to keep calm.

Lancer pointed to his throat, his ears were finally clearing up to the point where people didn't have to talk directly into his ears. Lancer coughed a few times and apologized in a raspy voice.

"She's fine, though when you're better you should talk to her directly. I would send you in, but I doubt she would want to see you." Luka explained

Lancer nodded and went back to his current housing, Granberias room. He opened the door and collapsed on his side of the bed. His sword was pressing into his back so he shifted just enough to take it off and set it beside him. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Later he was woken up by Granberia. "You need cheering up" Granberia stated. "I know just the thing she said as she hopped on top of Lancer.

All Lancers mind was awake enough to think was, "To early for this"

 _ **How'd you all like the chapter? Please feel free to review, it's greatly appreciated. Tell me what you think, and next chapter will be out soon. So look forward to it!**_


	12. Chapter 12

Consequences and Repercussions

Lancer woke up, head throbbing, and naked. He jerked up, and looked around. Granberia was next to him. He scanned his mind for memories of what had happened. He found them, and sighed. "Right, Granberia had taken advantage of me" he thought sighing. He stood up, and grabbed his clothes, "least she could do was not throw them in a pile, they probably smell bad" he thought. He picked them up, and saw blood. "Blood?" he thought, before remembering his fight with Alice. "Damnit" he thought, "I doubt that helped her trust issues with me…"

Hey grabbed his bag, and found his spare clothes, they weren't armored like his other pair. He put them on went into the bathroom, and washed his face. It was not looking to good. "Might as well take a bath." He thought while undressing. "Don't know what to do now…" he mumbled to himself. He stepped into the small swimming pool, and began to wash himself. His chest was bruised all the way from his neck to his left shoulder. His leg was also bruised from Alice's tail wrapping around it.

When he finished he hoped out and put on his clothes. He walked out of the bathroom, and quietly snuck out of the room. He left the castle and walked over to the spring he was at the day before. It was cloudy out, and the sun had just begun to rise. He looked at his left leg, it was hurting. He had noticed it earlier, but hadn't paid any attention to it. He pulled up his left pant leg, and felt along his bone. He found the problem; his leg was broken near his ankle. He grabbed one side, and then the other. He applied pressure, hoping to push the bones back into place. He pushed hard, and a loud _crunch_ sounded out. He grunted in the pain, but got over it quickly. He pushed himself up found a somewhat straight twig, and used some string he always keeps in his bag, to make a splint for his leg. He turned around to face the general direction of the castle; he had to figure out what to do. He had after all started a fight with the Monster Lord. He hobbled back to the castle to ask for advice, he didn't know who to go to however, and was just hoping for the best. He entered, and started wandering around the hallways, hoping to not run into Alice.

He turned a corner a faced someone who was exactly the person he was looking for. "You" she said.

"Hey Tamamo, can I ask you something?"

"After I tell you something"

"Alright, what is it?" Lancer asked

"You don't know the problems you've caused do you?"

"I-" Lancer tried to say

"You are not a monster, you are not heavenly knight. You are nothing!"

"I understand that-" Lancer said trying to maintain his appearance of calmness and rationality.

"You have undermined everything Alice has been working on her whole life! You provoked her, and then beat her right in front of all of her subjects! How can she be a better leader when a simple HUMAN defeats her! What does that show of her strength?!" Tamamo screamed at Lancer.

"Not a rhetorical question, got it" Lancer thought, "I wasn't trying to beat her, I provoked her in the hoped she would take control, and do her job the right way. I didn't expect her to try and kill me" Lancer said going back into deep thought.

"I don't believe you" Tamamo said angrily.

"Then don't" Lancer said while looking down into Tamamos' eyes.

Tamamo glared at him and stepped back, "what's your question?" she said still glaring, eyes livid with anger.

Lancer sighed, "What do I do now. I know I caused irreparable damage to Alice and I's relationship, but I need her to tell me where to go, and who to bring."

"Well, I would ask her directly. Though I would be careful, you seem to have a knack for making enemies out of your friends" Tamamo stated jabbing him with her words.

"We weren't friends to begin with… She didn't trust me, thought I was still dead; almost mad it that way too."

"I'd say you deserved it after that little stunt there" Tamamo said vehemently.

"Kind of wish I was" Lancer mumbled

"Off you go, you'd better not instigate, or else I'm joining in. Believe me; I won't be on your side" Tamamo stated glaring.

"Got it" Lancer answered while walking away. The castle had suddenly started feeling less inviting.

Lancer knocked on the Monster Lords private chambers door. Alice called from inside, "Come in"

Lancer knew that she wouldn't be happy to see him, so he decided to let her know, "It's me" he stated

"What do you want?" Alice said from inside.

"I need you to tell me what you need me to do" Lancer said also knowing that at this point she would not appreciate an apology.

"I am going to say this once Lancer. So pay very, VERY close attention. You went too far, whatever your intentions, whatever point you wished to make, whatever you wished for me to do it no longer matters. You. Went. Too. Far. You are not one of my knights, you are not a monster. You are Human and a GUEST here at this castle, you are allowed to stay here because I respect you and accept the aid you can provide and strength you can lend us all in battle. You may have some authority here, of that there is no doubt."

"But you are NOT on the same level as me, regardless of whether or not you can defeat me in a fight or even kill me; your authority is not equal to my own. You essentially challenged my capabilities as monster lord whether you intended to or not. And THAT cannot stand Lancer; you are not in charge around here. You are not so important that you can do what you did and be allowed to walk away freely. And even if you were, even if you were so essentially to my survival that sending you away could cripple me I would still make the decision I have."

"The door opened with Alice glaring at him meeting his eyes, "I, resend your invitation to stay here freely. You challenged me directly and my leadership as well. Tamamo and Luka both will back me in this; you will be exiled from this castle and Hellgondo for the rest of your life. You will NEVER be allowed to walk these halls again, you are now a threat to my authority as monster lord, you want me to step up and be a leader? Very well, then as a leader I cannot allow what you did to stand. Keeping you here undermines my authority. I cannot allow this, as such you are hereby-" A laugh interrupted Alice and they both turned to see Alma Elma, Granberia and Erubetie standing there.

Alma continued to laugh, "Oh this is just delicious, much fun as it is to see you finally step up and try to take charge, I enjoy having him around far too much to just let him get kicked out sorry about that." Alma had a perverted smirk on her face as she looked over to him.

"I stand with him as well, and I do not wish him to be exiled." Granberia spoke in a respectful, but firm tone.

"Honestly, I don't care either way. But right now we need him here, your right to have a good reason to exile him. He overstepped in a very disrespectful way, which is a major problem because he is a human, not a monster. But right now we need him, so for now he has my backing until this whole war business is over with." Erubetie had a bored tone to her voice and seemed very disinterested in the whole situation. 

Alice turned and glared at Lancer even more fiercely, "Congratulations, you have assisted in splitting essentially my court right down the middle and once again undermined my authority. Wow, you must have a real talent for this kind of thing ever consider politics?" Alice's voice dripped with venom and she turned back and went into her room slamming the door shut so hard that cracks formed in it,

Lancer raised an eyebrow and looked at the 3 knights, "Well, this just keeps getting more and more enjoyable to watch" Alma Elma said. I've never seen Alice THAT furious before. This will be fun." Alma winked to him and flew out a nearby window.

"I'm not sure if the situation has been made any better…" Lancer mumbled

"At least you're not exiled Granberia said, crossing her arms.

"About that you're right, though what about after the war. I doubt she'll just forgive me, I overstepped too much" Lancer said shaking his head

"We'll cross that bridge when it comes, okay?"

"Alright" Lancer said, "and hey, thanks for sticking up for me"

"No problem" Granberia said

"It was a tactical decision"

"Right" Lancer muttered.

"I'm off to San Ilias" Lancer told the two

"Is that where she told you to go?"

"Yesterday yes, she hasn't told where to go today. So I'm just going with what she said yesterday."

"Alright, well. Goodluck" Granberia said

"I doubt it" Lancer replied, "Wait, I need to wash my armor before I leave." Lancer said while walking away.

Lancer wandered the hallways heading for Granberias room to go and clean the blood off his gear, so he could at least look battle worthy. When he finished he left and looked back at the room. "Doubt I'm getting my own back" he thought to himself before turning to leave.

"Ah, you're here" a voice said while Lancer left the castle.

Lancer looked over, it was Luka. "I almost didn't"

"What do you mean?" Luka asked confused

"Were you not there when I went to talk to Alice?"

"No, why? What happened?"

"Alice decided to banish me, if it were not for Granberia, Alma Elma, and Erubetie. I would've been. Now she's angry with me for getting her most trusted individuals onto my side."

"Oh, wow. I mean you did attack her right in front of everyone, essentially nullifying her power over others."

"I didn't attack her, she attacked me. I did what I did in self defense; you didn't see her eyes when she was attacking me… She was fighting to kill."

"I'll…talk to her. I doubt I'll get much out though."

"I thought you would be on her side" Lancer said.

"I try and see from both perspectives."

"Either way, you shouldn't. She'll just get angrier with me"

"You may be right, but I still need to try and explain your side to her."

"Fine, do what you will. Just don't piss her off. I don't want a recap of yesterday, if I could avoid it.

"Alright, we need to go" Luka said turning.

"Yeah, I'll teleport us" Lancer said

"Hold on" Lancer said while teleporting them to the gates of San Ilias.

They landed, though because Lancer was still weak from his battle with Alice, he landed harshly.

"Come on" Luka said while sticking out his hand to help pull Lancer to his feet.

"Thanks" Lancer said while struggling to stand up. "Alright, so what's the plan?"

"I don't know, this was your idea"

"Well, it was Alice who told me to go, I just brought you along. I figured that since you're her husband you would know what to do." Lancer explained

"Well, uh… We'll make it up as we go along." Luka said

"Somehow I doubt that'll work well." Lancer said doubtfully. "So, do you know who's in charge around here?" Lancer asked expectantly

"Yes, I do. Though last time I met him Alice broke the Goddess Sword, right in front of, so…"

"Hah, wow. Sounds like something she would do." "I bet he wasn't happy about that"

"Eh well, what's done is done."

"Yeah, let's go, hopefully they won't recognize me" Lancer muttered

"Yeah, I would like to avoid a battle" Luka said

"I thought you were like, anti-war and all that?"

"Well, when there's a war going on and the only way to stop it is fighting, I have no choice."

"Okay" Lancer said while walking through the gates. The place was still in ruins.

"Richard must've done a number on this place" Luka concluded

"Yeah, I heard he used catapults."

"I wonder how many innocent people died"

"I'm sure the king had the sense to evacuate everyone" Lancer said

"Yeah, I hope." Luka said serenely

"Well, let's find out" Lancer said while speeding up his walk

"Uh, yeah." Luka said rushing up to him.

Lancer and Luka were walking towards, well what was left of the castle.

"Halt who, may I ask, are you?" Lancer turned, it was one of the few remaining guards.

"We are-"

"I got this, let me do the talking."

"Uh, okay"

"Our names don't matter, what's important is that we need to speak with your king"

"The king is dead, who are you sided with?"

"What? I didn't realize that Richard took over…"

"Yes, we have taken over."

"Then who's in charge?" Lancer asked

"Zaria, she's a commander of Richards army."

"Hah, if you can call that an army, the only thing that keeps that thing together is Richard himself."

"What you think you could take down his army?" the guard said while crossing his arms.

"A month or so ago, it wouldn't have been a problem, now though…"

"Really, what makes you think that?"

"I took down Ilias" Lancer explained, "Either way that's not important. Show me to Zaria"

"Fine, follow me" Lancer nodded and followed the guard into the castle.

"This went better than expected; for once I'm glad Richard was here before me." Lancer explained to Luka

"Sir, you have visitors"

"Who are they?" Zaria said

"We're right-" Lancer tried to say

"I'm not asking you" Zaria replied

"They didn't say" the guard replied

Zaria turned back to Lancer and Luka. "Tell me your name and your reason here"

Lancer crossed his arms and shook his head. " _Sigh,_ the names Lancer"

"I'm Luka, no doubt you've heard of me."

"Yes, I have. You lead the battle Ilias, correct?"

"Yes, if you've heard of me then you've also heard of Lancer, yes?"

"No, I have not heard of you" Zaria said while turning her head to Lancer.

"Told you know one knows me, only people that do know me are at the castle, and my enemies."

"Could be that your enemies don't survive long enough to tell of you"

Lancer just rolled his eyes. "I'm the one who defeated Ilias, with the help of Luka here of course" Lancer said motioning towards Luka.

"Yes, though if it wasn't for him we wouldn't have won."

"No need to talk me up" Lancer whispered to Luka, "Remember how dragons are."

"Really? I want to see your strength for myself then."

"Told you" Lancer whispered.

"If you win, then you can tell me what you need to say, if not then…"

"We don't have time for this Lancer, besides you're not exactly in best condition." Luka said interrupting Zaria.

"I'm in good enough condition." Lancer said.

"Good, let's go" Zaria said.

"And besides, what's the worst that could happen" Lancer said

"You could die"

"Rhetorical question" Lancer said while dropping his bag.

"Ready?" Zaria asked drawing her blade

"As I'll ever be, unless you want to wait for a week. Lancer said drawing his blade."

"What about your leg?" Luka asked

"How'd you know about that?"

"I know how much damage Alice can do, I'm her husband. Remember?"

"Right, I got this" Lancer said reassuring Luka.

"I don't think even you can brush on a broken leg." Luka said worried

"I'm fine, all I do is win. Not too hard."

"Are you done with the chitchat?" Zaria said impatiently

"Yes, let's begin" Lancer said while going into a battle stance

Zaria launched herself forward, using her wings to quickly gain speed. She swung down, but Lancer used his armguard to block. The blade stuck, giving Lancer an opportunity to attack. He grabbed her blade making sure it didn't loosen. He body slammed Zaria, causing her to step back in surprise. She released her grip, leaving her sword in Lancers guard. She swung using her claws. Lancer jumped back ran forwards, but tripped; his leg was feeling the pressure. He stumbled and fell to the ground gripping his leg. He pushed, and a loud, sickening snap sounded out. He stumbled back to his feat, stumbling. He looked at his leg again, it was bleeding.

"Bone must've broke through my skin…" Lancer thought. "Damnit, Luka was right he muttered under his breath.

"You're wounded, there is no honor in fighting one such as you" Zaria said walking towards him."

"Yeah, I had a little run in earlier yesterday. Anyways, here's your sword"

"You lost" Zaria said retrieving her sword

"Yeah, I realize that."

"Are you two done? We don't have time for this, there's another war on the horizon." Luka said

"Yes, there is" Lancer confirmed turning his head back to Zaria.

"Oh? Have the San Ilians decided to send their citizens?" Zaria asked

"No, a different force." Lancer said

"They're coming from across the Ocean" Luka mentioned

"Their leader is… overwhelmingly strong" Lancer said

"Oh, have you had personal experience?"

"Yes, let's just say it didn't end too well for me." Lancer said

"Moving on" Luka said fixing the subject.

"Yes, an army is on its' way here as we speak, you need to ready whatever soldiers you have in order to hold them off. I'll be here to help, but I may not be much help, putting my leg into consideration."

"I'll be here too" Luka said

"We don't have many soldiers here at the moment, so we may not even try to defend this city. Nobody is here anyways" Zaria said

"That's true, Lancer, why did we come here then?"

Lancer sighed and shook his head "This is why I do the talking and battle planning. If we allow them to invade without anyone there to stop them, then they will take root and become a bigger problem. They would have a well defended base in our territory. If we stop them, then they would have to sail across the Ocean again. It's common sense as to what would happen then. They would run out of resources and that would thin out their numbers, giving us the advantage"

"Oh" Luka said dumbfounded

"Okay, then what's our plan of action?" Zaria asked

"Depends how many people do I have to with?" Lancer asked

"I will check, you soldier" Zaria said

"Yes sir!" the soldier responded

"I need you to initiate a personnel count" Zaria explained

"Yes sir, right away" the soldier said saluting.

"I should have the count in no time, meanwhile rest up. That leg needs to get better."

"Lancer raised an eyebrow, "I doubt that my leg's going to heal in time."

"I don't know Lancer, you heal fairly quickly" Luka said

"Alright well, let's hope I do." Lancer said turning to leave.

"Aren't you going to the castle?" Luka asked

"No, they could attack anytime. I need to be here when they do" Lancer explained

"Alright" Luka said, "could you at least teleport me back?"

"Yeah, sure" Lancer said nodding.

 _ **So, what did you think? Remember to review, the next chapter will be out shortly!**_


	13. Chapter 13

The Continuation

Lancer woke up, leg aching. He pulled up his pant leg to make sure he hadn't caused more damage to it overnight. He looked, but was surprised to see the skin and muscle healed. "The hell?" Lancer muttered to himself, he looked at his hands wondering if he did something. "Huh, weird, Luka was right about me healing fast. Weird…" Lancer stood up and put on his armor, if you can call it that.

"Ah, I see you're awake" Zaria said walking in.

"Yes, I'm typically up before most people."

"Oh really? How long do you usually sleep for?"

"Three to four hours" Lancer said shrugging.

"That's ridiculous, how do you stay awake?"

"Don't know, I supposedly need anywhere from seven to ten hours of sleep to be in top condition, but I have less than half of that."

"You sleep less than anyone I know, what do you do in your spare time?" Zaria asked

"I work out, I have to make sure I have enough muscle strength to block blows, from well you people. Dragons, Minotaurs, Lamias, you name it."

"Right, so technically you're trying to say that you, a human are stronger than me?" Zaria said smirking

"Uh… no? That's not at all what I said.

"Well, that's what you want me to think" Zaria said shaking her head.

"Are you trying to find a hidden meaning in my words? Lancer said also shaking his head.

"It's not a hidden meaning if it's plainly obvious."

"Well you took my words the wrong way, I'm not going to say I'm stronger than you if I've never truly fought you."

"Fine, whatever. Though I suggest you go and fetch the kid." Zaria said crossing her arms

"You mean Luka?" Lancer asked

"Who else?" Zaria confirmed

"I would watch it; he's the Monster Lords husband." Lancer said, "And if you entice her anger I won't defend you."

"Really? Huh, who would've thought. I'll need to show more respect then."

"Yeah, you do need to show more respect to your superiors" Lancer said

"You're saying that like you're one." Zaria said

"I am." Lancer said simply

"Hah!" Zaria laughed causing Lancer to frown and shake his head.

"Alright, well I'll be in the throne room." Zaria said

"Huh, if only I hadn't lost my powers…"

" _Yes, you are right, if only you hadn't lost your power"_

"Wow, it's been a while since I heard from you" Lancer said

" _Well, I have my reasons, you may have done my bidding, but you're not all important. Now, to business._

"Hah! Says the lady who sent me on some grand adventure to slay the corrupt goddess of light" Lancer said chuckling at her attempt to make him seem less important.

" _Yes, well anyways the Warlord is coming, and you are no match for him as you are"_

"Thank, new that. Oh and thanks for your vote of confidence" Lancer said sarcastically

" _You dare speak to me like that?!"_

"Damn straight, maybe next time you shouldn't get me started in your fool's errand to commit, what might as well have been genocide. I killed the creator of an entire species, heaven is disappearing, now because of the hate I caused nearly all of the angels have joined then Warlord."

" _Are you done with your little spiel?"_

Lancer just glared into the blackness of his mind, the only thing breeching the emptiness, a disembodied voice surrounded only by a silhouette, which if possible to imagine, was even darker than the void of Lancers mind.

"Oh, that's only half of things on my mind, though no doubt you've already read my mind, and figured out the many problems with you."

" _Yes, however if it were not for me you wouldn't have it as good as you do now" Alice the first said_

"Huh, I have it good? Damn, if you think that having so many near death situations is fun? I've been in one goddamned war after another! If it weren't for you I would still be a sell-sword, traveling around without a care in the world, and my past doesn't give you the right to govern what I do. I'm starting to wonder if every being not originating from this world has their own agenda, or are just plain evil." Lancer said angrily releasing his pent up rage.

" _You would rather be a sell-sword than someone important?"_

"If you hadn't started the bloody war with Ilias then I would still be living a happy life in Remina, I am not your tool for war" Lancer said recollecting his calm and intellectual manner."

" _If that's what you believe about your past then please, by all means continue living that fantasy"_

"What is that supposed to mean?" Lancer asked confused

 _What you believe of your past is a lie, and don't blame me. I only used that lie to my advantage."_

"W-wait, what?" Lancer stuttered

" _You ask too many questions, see if I tell you any more I would lose my edge on you."_

"Damn you, you're lying, you would have no reason to tell me this unless it benefitted you."

" _When have I ever lied to you?"_ Alice the first said chuckling

"I can think of many, like right now for instance, you either lied just now or if you're not, then you lied about my past"

" _Ah, but I never told you of your past, that is only what your petty mind can scrounge up. To think you used to be…_ She said trailing off

"Hey, hey! You there?" a voice said

Lancer snapped out of his thoughts and looked up, it was Zaria.

"What, did you zone out or something?" Zaria ask

"Y-yeah, I guess so… Lancer said, still in deep thought as to what Alice was speaking of.

"What were you thinking about?" Zaria asked, crouching down to be at eye level with Lancer, who was sitting against a wall a few feet from the door.

"I, nothing of import", he lied," I'm fine, has everyone prepared for battle?" Lancer asked

"Not quite, the soldiers are still checking the cannons and catapults. Unfortunately this city isn't well defended anymore, after all Richard did seize this place not too long ago, and as you can probably see, he spared nothing as long as he achieved victory."

"Well, that's Richard for you."

"Do you know him well?"

"No, we don't speak much, and the last time I saw him was when he absorbed Ilias after Luka and I had done all the work."

"Wow, that was back handed."

"Well, we haven't always agreed with each other" Lancer said

"I can see why, you two seem very different." Zaria commented

"Well, we have at least one thing in common; taking orders isn't our strong suit. That's for damn sure" Lancer said

"Yes well, you should go over see the soldiers, make sure they don't screw anything up."

"Was that an order?" Lancer said smirking

"No, 'twas only a suggestion." Zaria said shaking her head

"Hah, will do. You should get to making sure everyone's accounted for" Lancer said

"Is that an order?" Zaria said mimicking Lancer

"No, 'twas only a suggestion" Lancer said also mimicking

Lancer turned to leave, but was interrupted by a bell ringing continuously and loudly.

"Damn, we're under attack" Lancer said earnestly, while grabbing his gear.

He and Zaria rushed out the door heading to the wall to pinpoint the invaders.

 _So what'd you all think of the chapter? Sorry for it being so short, however it will take no time at all to come out with the next chapter, so stay tuned. And as always, leave so criticism, it is after all one of the only ways I'll get any better._


	14. Chapter 14

The First battle

Lancer ran out to the outer wall to see the enemy forces. The army was huge, much larger than anticipated. "Are the cannons primed and ready?" Lancer asked to no one in particular.

"Yessir, though the stock on the cannon balls are low."

"He's trying to say, he doubts we have enough to get us through." Zaria stated

"I got that; as long as we have enough then it'll be enough. Now, I want you all to fire when I say, all right?" Lancer said

"Sir, it may be better if you were down with the ground troops leading the charge." A soldier said

"Yes, you may be right; I leave you in charge of this station." Lancer said

"Yessir!" The soldier acknowledged

Lancer and Zaria rushed down, the army was a mess, the soldiers and monsters were struggling to throw their armor on. "This is a mess; we were not ready for this." Lancer stated, irritated

"Yes, well we'll just have to hope your tactical genius can get us through." Zaria said hopefully

"What tactical genius? I've never taken charge of an army. I was sent here to warn you and help thin the numbers, not set up battle tactics." Lancer said shaking his head.

"Well, that would've been helpful to know." Zaria asked disappointed

"Well sorry to disappoint, but right now we don't have time to dwell on my shortcomings." Lancer said while drawing his sword.

Lancer exited the gates he looked around to look for any weaknesses in the wall that needed extra protection, but it was a hopeless case. There were so many holes in the wall it would have been a waste of time try. "We're screwed" Lancer muttered

"Don't say stuff like that" Lancer turned, it was Luka

"The hell did you come from?" Lancer asked

"I was teleported here, anyways. We've done harder, this should be nothing" Luka said trying to be cheerful.

"Wish I had that optimism, could put it to good use." Lancer stated

"I'm back" Zaria said, "we may have more trouble than originally thought. They have an estimated 400."

"How many do we have?" Lancer asked

"150" Zaria stated causing Luka to cringe

"Damn, there's no way in hell…" Lancer said the folly of defending this place

"I have to agree with you on that one" Luka said

"They're getting closer" Lancer said noticing the lack of gap between them and the enemy army.

"Where is everyone?" Luka asked.

Just then a small foot soldier came out from behind the wall. "The army is ready to deploy ma'am"

"Good, send them out" Zaria said

The army came traipsing out, this time looking much more coordinated than slightly earlier. They shuffled into position, shields first, with the spearmen behind. At the back were the dragons, fully armored and very unnerving.

"Charge!" Zaria yelled out

Lancer waited for the shields and spears to go first then followed the dragons. The enemy charged, Lancer watched in horror as they reached the first line of defense. The orcs absolutely obliterated the first line. The humans followed shortly, contending with the spearmen. They orcs completely ignored the spearmen, and went straight for Zaria and the dragons. Lancer ran over in front of the dragons.

"What are you doing!?" Zaria asked yelling over the battle.

"Saving your skin" Lancer replied

Lancer turned to face the orcs, one stepped forward and laughed loudly. It charged forward and brought down a huge cleaver. Lancer rolled to the side and slashed, the orc turned around and blocked it. It lunged forward and tried to punch Lancer, but he retaliated by ducking and stabbing the orc with his dagger. The orc tried to slash at Lancer, but he just dodged and countered with another slash. The orc finally regained its composure and pulled out a shield. It stepped forward swung it's cleaver, and then tried to bash him with its shield. Lancer sidestepped turned, and thrust his sword straight into the orcs chest, essentially killing it. The others looked at each other and charged.

"Okay, now I could definitely use your help!" Lancer said while jumping over a swing, and blocking the other with his arm guard.

"Hah, thought you would never ask!" Zaria yelled back

The dragons charged, giving Lancer a brief breather. He killed one orc, only to be confronted by another. "Damn, there are too many" Lancer thought to himself.

He finished off that orc, and looked around, the numbers were beginning to thin, though only briefly. "The archers must've come out" Lancer muttered

He looked over to his left, a dragon was taking on two orcs at once, and losing. He rushed over, and jumped into the air above the dragon, and parried an attack from one of the orcs. He then landed and cross-slashed stunning the orc, giving the dragon the chance to finish it off. He turned sidestepped, quickly, and grabbed the hand of an orc foolish enough to try punching him. He used he in turn body slammed the orc, knocking it down, and stabbed it in the chest.

"Thank yo-" The dragon tried to say, but was cutoff as an arrow plowed its way through her armor, and into her stomach. Lancer turned and blocked an arrow that was shot at him, he threw his dagger, and it buried itself into the enemy humans skull instantly killing him. He turned to carry the dragon to safety, but she was already dead. Lancer looked serenely, at her corpse, but his thoughts were interrupted when he heard a cry of help behind him. He turned and saw an orc holding a dragon in the air by her throat. Lancer rushed forward, but was too far away, he looked down, and saw the body of the enemy archer, he grabbed the bow notched it, drew back, and fire. The arrow flew straight and true, and perfectly hit his target. The dragon dropped to the ground gasping for breath. Lancer rushed over to help, but was hit square in the chest by a large war hammer. He fell to the ground and looked up, it was the Warlord.

"I thought I'd find you here" he said, "you're too stubborn to die!" He yelled while bringing down his hammer. Lancer rolled to the left and performed a leg sweep, ignoring the pain of what he could only imagine was a broken rib. The Warlord stumbled, but regained his footing just in time to block one of Lancers attacks. Lancer ducked ran forward, and this time instead of making the same mistake he made previously, he picked up the Warlord and flip onto his back. The Warlord lost grip of his hammer, giving Lancer a time to act. "His armors to thick, what to do…" It hit him, "the hammer!" Lancer thought to himself. He picked it up and swung it down, hitting the warlord right in the head. He stood up, grabbed Lancer and kneed him in the stomach, he then pushed him back, retrieved his weapon and charged.

"Good job, you managed to hit me, that's quite a bit more than most can say" he said while throwing his dent helmet to the side. His face was so broken and scarred you wouldn't even be able to tell if he was human. "Though I'd expect no less from a god slayer." He said

"Hah, if I hadn't lost my power, you wouldn't stand a chance!" Lancer said readying himself.

"Is that so? Then I suppose I'm lucky that was in the past!" he said

Lancer watched as he pulled out a huge sword, rivaling even that of the Ares, Granberias sword.

He charged forward at blazing speeds, he swung down and then to the left. Lancer barely had enough time to dodge. He heard yelling, but wouldn't look, a moment of distraction could be his downfall. Luka ran up beside him and pulled out a regular blade, as his signature would do nothing against a human.

"Receiving backup? How low of you" The Warlord said smirking.

"Well, unlike you I learn from my mistakes!" Lancer yelled while jumping slashing down at an angle to catch the Warlord if he tried to side-step. Luka charge din behind the Warlord, who turned and swung at the same time, causing Luka to jump back in surprise. Lancers strike hit the Warlord straight across the shoulder, somehow cutting through, into his flesh. The Warlord to a step back to re-evaluate his move. Lancer stepped forward and feinted, causing the Warlord to react in false alarm, giving Luka the chance to strike while he was distracted. The slash caught him straight across the face, adding to his plentiful amount of scars. Though the move came at a bad cost. The Warlord slashed back hitting Luka across the chest sending him stumbling. He fell over, onto the ground bleeding out.

"Now that he's out of the picture, you're next, then all you know and love" He said laughing smugly.

"Ahhh!" Lancer said charging, swinging at amazing speeds, barely giving the Warlord enough time to block. The Warlord countered, kicked Lancer, then swung his sword, cutting into Lancers left leg, sending him onto one knee. Lancer looked down, it had cut into the bone. Now he was pissed. He stood up ignoring his body, screaming at him to give up. He went into battle stance and charged, the Warlord swung, but this time Lancer dodged to the right and kicked the Warlord in his back, unfortunately putting him by his hammer again. The Warlord picked it up in his other hand. He swung with his sword catching Lancers right shoulder, and then swung his hammer, hitting directly on Lancers chest. Lancer fell to one knee, and coughed blood. His right shoulder wouldn't move, and he was bleeding out both internally, and externally.

"Is that all you've got! Hahahahaha!" The Warlord said laughing loudly.

Lancer stood up in anger screamed, the temperature around them had suddenly dropped, and it seemed darker. Lancer reallocated his right arm, body slammed the Warlord, but then felt a rush of energy. He put out one arm, and a huge beam of searing dark energy emitted from his palm, successfully blasting the Warlord, melting his armor, and giving him severe burns. The Warlord was launched back by the beam, and landed on his back. He looked at Lancer horrified, but Lancer stopped, and grabbed his chest. The energy had left, and he could feel himself falling, his vision blurry, and sound seemed distorted. All he could hear was screaming. He looked around and saw Dragons dropping like sacks of rock. He looked up at the sky, and saw what seemed to be angels flying, sending lightning down, along with a hail of arrows.

He saw Zaria running over, with Luka limping beside her. "Damn, you too!?" she cried out. "I've used all of the ointment on Luka, you'll have to make it back to a nearby out post!" Zaria yelled over the screams in the background. She pulled Lancer up an looked around at the line of singed earth, ending at where the Warlord laid, coughing and sputtering.

"How did you-" Zaria muttered

"She using you, the dark one!" The Warlord called out, while being carried away by two of his medics.

Zaria gave Lancer a questioning look, but he was too exhausted, and numbed by pain to answer. "Retreat!" Zaria called out, "retreat!"

The army, or what was left of it after that massacre, scurried back to the castle walls. Zaria and Luka helped carry Lancer back into the main section of the castle. "Everyone, we'll be heading to outpost Zeta. We have, unfortunately lost this battle, but we must not give up! We almost killed the Warlord, thanks to Lancers perseverance!"

"Really?" It looks to me that he lost, is that not the case?" one soldier asked, shaking his head.

"It was more of a tie, from what I saw." Luka said

"Whatever, anyways, we must leave now, before they reach the inner castle walls!" Zaria said. Perfectly timed, as if by magic, a loud banging sounds could be heard from the weakly barricaded gate behind them. "NOW!" was the last thing Lancer heard, before the world faded into darkness.

 _ **So, what did you all think? Review review review! And remember to check out Sir Viper's story when it comes out. Mine wouldn't be half as good is it is without him.**_


	15. Chapter 15

Brief Respite

Lancer awoke in a tent, it was dark out signifying that it was night time. He sat up, but was forced back down by someone unseen.

"Rest, you need it" said a voice

"Where am I, who are you?"

Suddenly a flame lit up the tent, it was one of the field nurses. "You are in camp Zeta, not too far from the battle you recently fought. I am Zelores, a friend of Tamamos, who I assume you have met before?"

"Lancer sat up again, ignoring the plentiful warnings. "What type of monster are you? I have never seen your kind before."

"If you wish to know, I am a peri fairy. My people are very scarce around you humans, you are one of the very few to have seen one."

"Well, I am glad to meet you" Lancer said putting out his hand

She just shied away in turn. "I, don't like physical contact with others, sorry if that offended you"

"No, not at all" Lancer said standing up, "So, what happened. I can't remember anything" Lancer asked

"Well, from what I was told, you regained your powers and shot out a beam of energy, instantly taking down the Warlord." Zelores said, "what they meant by powers, I have no idea"

"My powers?" Lancer mumbled looking down at his hands. There was dried blood on them, yet nothing out of the ordinary. "I... I need to think, I'll be back later" Lancer said, stumbling out the slit in the thin fabric.

"Don't die, we need you" Zelores stated

"I don't deserve that respect" Lancer muttered, shaking his head.

As he walked he started wondering about his ability. "I thought I lost them, did she lend them to me? Damn, the hell is going on." He said looking at his hands again

 _"You never listen, I said you were no match, and yet you strolled out completely ignoring my warning!"_

"If you're so pissed, then stop helping me. Besides, I doubt he'll recover from that" Lancer said, after finally regaining his memory

 _"Believe me, I would if I could"_ the dark goddess said

"Oh? What's that supposed to mean?" Lancer asked confused

 _"Doesn't matter, just don't do it again"_ she replied, _"now I you must have questions, go ahead. Ask your question_ "

"So, I've noticed these monsters are much different than those around here, why?" Lancer asked, curiosity piqued

"They don't look anything like humans. When I was on that continent, I couldn't sense the monsters. There was no darkness coming off them like normal. Most monsters give off a huge aura of lust and desire. But those ones...I felt nothing like that.

They are different and I think you know why and it's a little strange that the Warlord knew that our continents existed when we had no idea they existed and somehow he knew enough to know where to send these monsters and he was able to plan an invasion on this scale. Nothing in that sounds right or makes sense. That is my question"  
 _"...Very well, I will tell you what you wish to know. You see back in the days of the monster wars, we discovered a new land. A continent far separated from the war, no angels could be sensed there and the land appeared to be easy to take over. The humans there were still rural tribesmen and lacked real organization or unity...Or so we thought. We sent many monsters there, in some cases entire races in the form of the Naga or trolls or ogres._

 _Once they arrived however...Things were not as we expected. The humans were advanced, far more advanced than the ones here at the time. They had already developed kingdoms and vast armies for warfare, as it turned out without the influence of Ilias and blind belief in her, the humans weren't held back by dogma or useless religious reasons for not embracing technological advancements. As a result, they were able to forge armor and weapons and form kingdoms far more quickly._

 _You must understand, when the monsters there went inland, the human kings turned their armies to the monsters who did not know of them. The monsters were cut down by the thousands, some races couldn't even survive the slaughter, less hardy monsters such as succubus or goblins or even normal lamia or harpies couldn't survive there, as they are more suited to seducing men and having groups of children rather than fighting._

 _The monsters there suffered terribly at the hands of the human armies they were unprepared for those first years. They had to make do with small groups of humans and only having access to weaker men who were either captured form villages or simply not too bright. The normal methods of seducing or forcing themselves on men and integrating into their lands and wives and predators...Would not work, the lust they felt always drew them north, into the blades of knights and soldiers._

 _Eventually a dragon spoke out. They argued that they were growing weaker, saying that they were so focused on sex and men all the time and having children with ones that were so much weaker than them that, their children who were supposed to be their future, were weaker than them and were too soft. They had less magical potential and weren't as strong or durable. They had to adapt to these new lands and throw away the old ways of lust and darkness if they were to survive._

 _She was met with resistance of course, said resistance was then killed by human armies, but resistance nonetheless. But in the end her new ways came forward. Only the strongest monsters would be allowed to have children and only if they found a man that was strong enough for them, no other options, no settling for a cute boy or a handsome rouge, only strong warriors. No more acting out of lust or desire, only having children for survival. They also had to train and fight in the ways of war, human war that is. Learning to force armor and blades of their own and training to fight with actual weapons and tactics rather than their bodies and seduction. This meant that monsters numbers dwindled greatly over the years._

 _However what she intended to happen did, monsters of later generations lost the craving for human semen, they kept their more monstrous appearance, such as the large lizard like dragons or the Naga's bodies being covered in scales and their strength and magical affinity. They lost their connections to darkness and lust and became...More of actual different species than simply monsters._

 _The Orcs and ogres in particular have begun to change in strange ways, ogres have grown larger and grown tusks and like the Orcs have created a brutal warlike culture defined by strength, battle and warfare. Orcs have changed the most, some of them have begun giving birth to green skinned ones similar to ogres, however these green Orcs are by nature stronger, more violent and unsuited to breed with humans. It's as if they are changing. Becoming their own species almost, In time I would not be surprised if they actually started having male children. Become a whole species that can survive without humans, but that will take a very long time._

 _But the humans of their land have changed as well, they long ago discovered light magic and holy, they had come into contact with 'Fallen' angels who left Illias seeing her for what she really was, these humans began to study it, learn to wield it and created a religion based on worshiping holy light itself, with no deity. Thinking that anything that calls itself a god would be corrupt. Now they have created spells and rituals to drive away or destroy darkness._

 _They have grown stronger, some by monsters blood form many generations ago such as Sabasan royalty or prolonged usage of holy magic and light. They are dangerous to any monster, no matter their power._

 _As for how they know...This is a result of the wars between humans and monsters there. The monsters there had stories told to them of these lands where men are easy prey and there are countless other monsters they have never seen before. Humans found out and using magic, discovered these lands. Hopefully that will satisfy your curiosity...however..."_

Lancer blinked, that was a hell of a lot of information to take in all at once. However the last part seemed almost... cryptic. The way she talked about humans was less detailed and far more quick as if she was trying not to stay there. Or there was something she didn't want to tell him.

"This happened without any of us knowing?" Lancer shook his head, "But that doesn't explain why he is invading us...Hello? Damn, still had questions." Lancer felt frustration rush through him.

Lancer snapped out of his visions and looked around. "The hell am I?" He thought aloud

He turned around, hoping he walked in a straight line the entire time, but noticed Alma Elma sitting on a tree above him. "You're not going insane on me are you? Or perhaps you've become rusty?'

"'Bout what?" Lancer said unsurprised, he was used to her stalking him by this point.

"Usually you would've noticed me as soon as I appeared, but you just kept walking, somehow not even deviating from the path." She said

"I was in...deep thought" Lancer said, looking for the correct word

"About me I hope?" She said giggling

"Uh, no. Why would it be you?" Lancer said back handedly

"Wow, then. Granberia then?" she said pouting

"What kind of mind do you think I have? I nearly disintegrated the Warlord, from a power surge I've never gotten anywhere close to in my battle with Ilias, and I'm in the middle of a war! What possible sense could you have to think that I have sex on my mind?"

"I um...Well...That's what I'm usually thinking about." Lancer just blinked at her, "What did you expect?" she asked

"Well, guess I can't be angry with you for telling the truth" Lancer said sighing

"So, how did you do it?" she said dropping down to walk over

"Do what?" Lancer asked

"Regain your abilities"

"Hell if I know" Lancer said responding

"You're sexy when you get confused, it's rarely seen" she said licking her lips and whispering in his ears

"I know it's futile to ask, but can you stop?" Lancer said raising an eyebrow

"Why?" she asked

"I'm dating Granberia, and I don't think she would be happy with you trying to get with me" Lancer said like it was obvious, "and it's creepy"

"What could she do? I always win against her" she said smugly

"Well I don't take kindly to it, and you won't win against me" Lancer said sighing, yet again

"Fine, though right now in your state, I don't think you could" she said visually scanning him. "I mean, you're already bleeding in several places."

"I am?" Lancer said looking down and feeling around for fresh blood. "Damn... I didn't notice. Wait, how did you know?"

"I can smell it. You know, out of everyone I've met, you have the lowest sense of self preservation."

"Well, what can I say...I'm a little reckless" Lancer said shrugging

"How are you not horny?" Alma Elma asked

"What? The hell did that come from?" Lancer asked

"Well, most men would be all over me, and yet you're not even affected" she explained

"Affected by what?"

"My magic" she responded

"You've been trying to seduce me this entire time? I didn't even notice, you've been acting normal as far as I can tell. Though I suppose I shouldn't be surprised, considering it's you."

"See, that's exactly what I'm talking about. You aren't even affected, not even in the slightest bit."

"I don't know why, but I'm damn glad I'm unaffected" Lancer said smirking

"Ouch." she said back pedaling

"No if you'll excuse me I need to go and not die." Lancer said leaving

"Fine, I'll see you sometime later. Oh and Alice want stop see you at the castle as soon as possible"

"Oh, then let me grab Luka and tell everyone I'm leaving." Lancer said turning to leave

"Already told them"

"Oh, thanks. Wait..."

"Let's go" she said

Next thing Lancer knew was landing harshly and cold stone brick. He stood up and looked around, he was back at the castle. "Ah, you're here" Alice said looking at Lancer, "though not in the best shape...What happened?"

"I had a run in with the Warlord" Lancer stated blandly

"How are you alive?" she asked," no offense, it's just the last time you two fought you ended up...dead"

"None taken, though as you've pointed out I'm not in the best shape. I'll tell you after I clean up. I doubt you want me bleeding all over your floor."

"Yes, well. You do that" Alice agreed

"I mean, I wouldn't mind Erubetie said."

"Yeah, because it's food for you" Tamamo pointed out

Lancer just shook his head, sighed, and walked off. Wondering how he got himself into this mess.

 _ **There's another chapter done, remember tell me what you think, and review. As always a big thanks to Sir Viper for helping me with my story. Next chapter will be out shortly! Bye for now!**_


	16. Chapter 16

Upcoming Terror

Lancer exited the "small swimming pool" and looked at his wounds, after all he had to take off his bandages. He looked down, he seemed to have stopped momentarily, but his left shin wasn't looking too well. It still had a huge gash down to the bone, his shoulder was numb, however, it looked like his chest would heal.

"Glad I wore my armor, saved my life" he muttered looking at his beaten and battered cross-breast plate. It had a large cut going down from where his right shoulder would be, down to his waist area.

Lancer exited the bathing area and went back into his room only to find Granberia sitting cross-legged on the bed waiting for him. "Hey" Lancer said

"How are you?" Granberia asked

"Well I would obviously be lying if I said I was fine, so I suppose I'm not doing too well. I mean, my ribs are broken, and my left leg has a hole in it" Lancer said while opening a cabinet to put on some fresh clothes.

"I hope this doesn't affect our future night-time fun" Granberia said winking

Lancer just rolled his eyes and shook his head. "So how are the others doing?" Lancer asked

"Not too badly, Luka is being healed currently, it's your turn next. Though don't countt on it happening soon, he's badly wounded." Granberia said

"Hah, if it'll take a while for him the healers are going to throw a fit when they see me in this state" Lancer muttered, smirking

"I bet they will. hey, you up for some sparring?" she asked

"You're kidding right?" Lancer asked raising an eyebrow

"Oh come on, you've continued fighting with worse, remember Ilias?"

"Well yeah, that's different. I had my abilities back then."

"Come on please?"

"Nope, not happening" Lancer said crossing his arms

"Fine, well now that you're clean and not leaving blood everywhere I'm sure Alice would like to complete your conversation" Granberia said while standing up

"I'm sure she would, but I'm guessing she's a little pissed. If I know Luka then he already briefed her, and I doubt she was happy to hear that we lost after she sent us especially for the reason to secure victory." Lancer explained

"I'm sure she's just happy you're alive, or rather that Luka is alive" she said

"Alright, fine I trot on over and answer any questions she may have" Lancer said

"Good, she's been waiting patiently for you to return."

"Well, then it probably didn't help that we've been chatting for a bit" Lancer said while leaving

Lancer walked down the hall, making sure not to get lost in the maze of a castle, and made his way to the throne room. When he reached his destination, he was surprised to see everyone huddled around Tamamo.

Lancer walked over to see what they were looking at; it was Tamamo's crystal ball. In it he could see the enemy armies converging on the different major cities. Lancer looked at the others, wondering what the plan was. "So, what are we going to do?" Lancer asked

"Woah, Lancer, where did you come from?" Alice said surprised

"Uh, the annoyingly loud door?" Lancer said like it was obvious

"Huh, anyway I heard what happened, I'm glad you're no dead"

"Really? Just earlier you wanted me dead, again"

"Don't tempt me" Alice said, "So, now that you have your powers back, you should be fine in no time, correct?"

"I never kept my powers they were gone as fast as they came" Lancer said shrugging

"Well, looks we'll need the medics anyways, sorry to hear that. I'm sure you'll get them back, after all you did train hard to get them." Alice said

"They were never mine, Alice the first gave them to me" Lancer explained

"Hah, I doubt it. I would have sensed that, after all we are close to the same, and I can assure you that I will never get powers like that." Alice said

"Huh, I wonder…" Lancer muttered to himself

"I'm here ma'am, what do you need?" the nurse asked

"I need you to heal Lancer, I'm sure it'll take more than one of you" Alice responded

"The poor Lamia scanned Lancer up and down, then sighed. "I'm not sure if we have the strength to heal him ma'am, it took all of our strength to heal milord Luka."

"It's fine, I can wait. It may look bad, but I don't feel anything" Lancer said nodding, trying to help the nurse out.

"Well, you're bleeding everywhere again. So even if somehow you don't feel your broken ribs, cut open chest, and the hole in your leg you should still be healed as soon as possible." Alice said shaking her head, "I appreciate you trying to act all tough, but I can't have you dying again.

"Wait, I'm bleeding again?" Lancer said looking down at the floor below him. "Damnit, these were just cleaned" he said staring at his linen kecks and shirt.

"I'd be more concerned about the large puddle of blood you've made on my floor" Alice muttered

"Oh… sorry 'bout that"

"Hey Lancer, I know how to solve your problem" Tamamo said walking up

"Oh?" Lancer and Alice said

"I know someone, and if I'm not mistaken you've already met" Tamamo said

Suddenly a familiar face appeared in front of Lancer. It was Zelore

"Woah, a little too close" Lancer said taking a step back, as she had almost landed on him

"Are you a peri fairy?" Alice asked in disbelief

"Yes, ma'am" she responded

Lancer looked her up and down, confused at what made her a "Peri" fairy.

She was about a foot taller of Lancer, making her almost 7'3", which is abnormal, because from what he heard fairies are usually very small. She was thin, though very lithe. She had violet eyes and silver hair, which came down to about her shoulders. She was wearing robes, and had a wooden staff that was shaped like a ravens' head. "So, what makes you a peri fairy?" Lancer asked

"I'm much taller than any other fairy you'll see, if you can even see them."

"I'm sure I can, I probably just haven't come across any"

"Right, anyways it's my job to heal you. You have taken quite the beating, so you'll need to lie down, because this is going to take a while, a long while." Zelore said

"Alright, I have no idea where the infirmary is, you'll have to show me" Lancer said

"I uh, don't know either" she said

"Here, I'll show you" Tamamo said

Next thing Lancer knew was landing next to a bed and falling over onto it. "Ow, I'll never land that correctly.

"Yeah, how are you supposed to be intimidating when you always fall over, I don't want you looking like a fool in the middle of battle because you can't land correctly" Tamamo said laughing. "Alright lancer, I leave you in good hands.

Lancer laid on the bed, it wasn't the most comfortable, but it didn't bother him.

"So how long will this take?" Lancer had an annoyed tone to his voice. Not surprising given all he had just been through.

"Some time I'm afraid, you have severe internal injuries. I will do the best I can with you." Zelore's hands started to glow with a violet light and moved over his leg.

"You have a hole in your leg." Lancer rolled his eyes at that, "Yes I'm quite aware of that." Lancer let out a sigh and looked over to the strange fairy, she had a very sympathetic look on her face.

"Is...Something wrong?" Lancer raised an eyebrow at her expression. "I'm sorry it's just...I can feel how uncomfortable you are. I don't mean with your injuries I mean here, in this castle. Surrounded by monsters who if they don't want to kill you, seem far too eager to jump you at a moment's notice. I can feel that you aren't comfortable here."

Lancer blinked at that, "How do you know that? Are you going into my mind?" Zelore shook her head and moved her hands over to his left shin area.

"I apologize. Peri aren't...Normal among monsters or even other fairies. Apart from our size we don't really interact with humans or monsters. We generally shy away from both and live hidden away or protecting a village or healing injured without being seen. Most peri, I included can feel the pain or suffering of others or their feelings when they are troubled. Its why we stay away from cites and battlefields. It can be...Overwhelming feeling all the turmoil." Zelore looked away from Lancer for a second and back.

"Wait if you don't interact with humans then how does your kind have children?" Lancer was very curious, he had never heard of monsters that shied away from humans. Some were less prone to going out and looking, but never shying away.

"We don't." Zelore had a matter of fact tone to her voice. "There are very few of us and we are all hundreds of years old on average. It's very rare for one of us to even talk to a human, let alone try to bed one." Zelore moved her hands, the skin on Lancers shin was fully healed.

"That's...Odd for a monster." Zelore gave a small chuckle at that. "Yes, I suppose it is." There was silence between the two for a while as Zelore continued to heal Lancer.

"Look...Sorry about acting the way I did. It's just...Everyone seems to expect me to either be constantly up for endless sex, or a perfect unstoppable warrior. But I'm neither of those things, im just a man. I thought that they would pick up on that, but none of them seem to have yet. And Granberia...I don't even know what to say to her, she always is trying to have sex with me or spar with me. Which I expected but...Its every time she sees me, she was more concerned if my injures messed with either of those things that well...Me."

Zelore stopped and looked Lancer in the eye for a minute. "I accept your apology. However, you must understand that Granberia is a dragon. They are passionate and energetic, it's very rare for one to sit still. To make matters worse she is a young dragon as well, she has more energy than she knows what to do with at her age. So she attempts to use it doing whatever she can with you, perhaps you should talk to her about how you feel." Lancer placed his hand on his head and looked up at the ceiling.

"Getting relationship advice from a 7 foot tall fairy, what's next? Ilias coming back to life?"

Zelore smirked a bit, "Knowing your luck she would come back just to get you and you'd probably win that fight. Only for her to come back again and again until you just give up and let her kill you so it stops. Oh wait; you've probably had that nightmare already haven't you?"

Lancer blinked, Did Zelore just...Make a joke? That's a far cry from the reserved and distant fairy he had seen so far. "Well, that's true actually, though the worst one is where she comes back and proclaims her eternal love to me. Next thing I know I'm getting married to her and all I can do is stand there and watch as I say yes and kiss her...It's horrifying, a true nightmare."

Lancer had a smirk on his face as Zelore gave a small laugh at that. "Oh really now? Tell me, does your nightmare end before or after you consummate?"

Lancer faked a horrified look and lowered his voice to a whisper. "It's after. It's always after and when it's over she looks at me and says, Your mine now and forever and then I wake up in cold sweat and think to myself, I have some weird dreams."

Zelore covered her mouth and laughed into it, "That joke was terrible."

Lancer kept his smirk and Zelore's hand's stopped glowing and she stopped, "There you go you should be fully healed. Just make sure to take it easy, it will take a while for my magic to settle. Not used to healing humans is all."

Lancer got up and stretched, he felt great. With no lingering pain or aches. "Wow, that's impressive, no pain that's a new one, thanks."

Lancer held out his hand, Zelore looked at it for a moment and took a step back and shook her head, "I'm sorry it's just...I don't like touching others...But I'll make an exception for a friend. If you want that of course."

Lancer had a surprised look on his face, "Umm sure. Not used to a monster wanting to be my friend, mostly getting a possible next sex target vibe from them." Zelore held out her hand and they shook.

"Friends it is then." Zelore smiled lightly.

"Thanks again" Lancer said nodding at Zelore

"Anytime, one question though"

"Ask" Lancer said turning

"How were you still standing? The blade had obviously cut deep into your bone, so how could you still stand? I didn't even think it possible to do that" Zelore said

"Adrenaline I guess…I don't know" I've taken much worse however" Lancer responded

"Huh, interesting. From what I know humans are fragile beings, and die easily." Zelore said

"If that were the case then I would have killed the Warlord already"

"I don't think they're as fragile as you think" Lancer said

"They're? You're saying that like you aren't one"

lancer frowned, "huh, you're right. I don't know why I said it like that. Either way, I need to get back to Alice. Hopefully she has a plan." Lancer said while walking away

"Ah, you're back Lancer, so how do you feel?" Tamamo asked

"Brand new, minus the large scar on my left leg."

"Well, that's to be expected after all it was cut down to the bone"

"Agreed" Lancer said nodding

"The others should be here soon" Tamamo said

A loud creak sounded out behind them. Lancer turned, "Well, that was fast" He said to the others

"Hey" Granberia and Alma Elma said

"Hello human" Erubetie said

Lancer shook his head and sighed, "Charming as always" he mumbled

"So, do you know the plan yet Lancer?" Alma Elma asked crossing her arms

"Unfortunately no" Lancer responded

Another sound could be heard from behind him, he turned. It was Alice.

"Milord" Granberia said kneeling, the others followed

Lancer just crossed his arms and leaned up against the nearest wall. Causing a raised eyebrow from Alice.

"So Lancer, I've decided you'll accompany Erubetie to Port Ilias. As it seems it is currently in the most danger. Any objections Erubetie?"

"None" she responded

"Lancer?" Alice asked turning slightly

"No quarrels" Lancer said, "Alright so what will I be up against?"

"A type of Lamia, Naga. They may seem the same, but they are much different. Think of it as A lamia able to completely turn into a human, and they can use the water element. They can also breathe under water. That is all I know, as we haven't had any on this side of the Ocean for many a century." Alice said

"Alright, if I had electricity I could just fry them. As long as they're wet."

"Yes, well I'm sorry to tell you, but don't have anything like that." Alice said

"I know, it would just make my job easier" Lancer said chuckling, "Alright Erubetie let's go"

"Fine, human. Only know that I tolerate you, don't annoy me" she responded

Lancer sighed and rolled his eyes. Then teleported straight to Port Ilias.

He arrived, it was bright out, the sun was bright, causing the air to warm and comforting. "Must be midday" Lancer thought to himself. He turned, and was surprised to see a spear of ice being launched at him. He rolled to the side and drew his sword. The battle had already started.

He looked at Erubetie, "I don't think this black leather will be very protective against giant blasts of ice." Lancer stated

Erubetie just shrink and started moving along the ground towards the battle. "Right then Lancer said going into a battle stance.

 _ **That's that chapter. Tell me what you think, and as always a big thanks to Sir Viper for helping me out with my story. Next chapter will be out soon.**_


	17. Chapter 17

Terror of the Tides

 _ **Guess what everyone, I'm Back! Sorry for not posting any chapters for so long, I was extremely busy. But I'm back, and chapters should start coming out much faster. Now to the chapter, enjoy!**_

Lancer looked around, there was chaos and destruction everywhere. There were corpses of previously living mermaids and humans. Down closer to the dock enormous waves were pelting the town, sending fragments of buildings spiraling into the sea inside waves of water, which seemed to be swarming with mermaids, and something else Lancer assumed was the Naga. Lancer was forcefully snapped back to attention when he heard something whiz by his head. He ducked and rolled, then took cover behind the ruins of a building. "Okay, so they shoot spears of ice, and they can summon tidal waves. Great" he muttered to himself he heard a wet scraping coming towards him from the other side of his cover, he waited 'till whomever was making the sound was close enough, then he rolled around the side and tackled the being.

The creature let out a loud sound of surprise, Lancer then realized he had tackled a mermaid.

"Oh, uh sorry. I thought you were a Naga." Lancer said apologetically while standing up.

"It is fine, however I must ask. Are you the one they call Lancer?" she asked

"Yes, Alice sent me here to help you all. Where do you need me the most?" Lancer asked while looking around to make sure nobody was currently trying to kill them.

"I'm not actually sure you can be of help, as you are a human. But if so then the citizens by the docks are in serious danger." The Mermaid said

"Alright I'll head there right away" Lancer responded

"Wait, I have one question, where is the Slime Queen?" she asked

"Erubetie? I have no idea. Last I saw her was when she turned into a puddle and went to the battle field."

"Hmm…" the mermaid simply responded

"If you need her I can go and find her, albeit those at the docks might not make it if I waste time" Lancer said

"I'm here" Erubetie said while appearing in front of them

"Okay, now that you're here to help her I'll be off." Lancer said turning to leave.

Lancer ran through the buildings, taking several detours to avoid any conflict which might slow him down, and proceeded to head to the docks. Lancer heard something behind him, coming closer. So he sped up to a sprint, he ran through a narrow hallway, and squeezed through the ruins of a broken down house, straight into another Naga.

"Who are you?" she demanded

Lancer examined her, she had blue scaled, much larger scales than that of a Lamia. The Naga looked like a cross between a sea serpent and a Lamia. She had pointed ears like an elf's, but not quite. She had an extremely long tail, though flat. "Probably to help her swim" Lancer thought.

"Well?"

"My name's Lancer-"

"Wait, you're that human? You're an enemy!" She said. The Naga turned and screeched, then several other Naga emerged from the ruins.

"Well so much for a diplomatic solution." Lancer muttered to himself while drawing his sword

"Surrender and you may live." She said.

"Hah! Not happening" Lancer said smirking

"The fighting type huh, I suppose it's to be expected however" one of the other Naga said

Lancer shifted his stance, and took a step forward. "How are they going to play this" he wondered

He looked to his left, one of them was charging up a spear of ice. "There's my first target" he thought.

Lancer charged straight at the Naga. One to his right decided to intervene, by raising her weapon, and javelin, and throwing it at him. Lancer ducked and tackled one of the Naga before the other could fire off a spell. But instead of grabbing her, he grabbed air. As she had disappeared, "The hell?" Lancer muttered.

He looked around. Now they were all casting spell. "I don't have time for this!" he said aloud. Suddenly a tidal wave came out of nowhere and slammed him into a wall. The wave disappeared, sending him sprawling onto the ground. He stood back up. "Wish I had a bow" he muttered. He ducked as a spear of ice flew by his head, and ripped a hole through the wall directly to his right. He dodged another one, and rolled out of the way as a third whizzed by. He ran towards the closest one and made an insanely quick slash at her neck, rolled behind her and followed with a cross slash. Instantly ending her. He heard one of the others finish a spell behind him, so he swept the air with his blade and blocked the shard of ice, seconds before it impacted into his skull. He rolled to the left of one, shoved his sword under his arm and stabbed one through her thin ribs, keeping her from attacking until she was fully healed.

"There's too many" he thought as he blocked and dodged several blasts. "I need to make my way to the exit." He flipped the way he was holding his sword to that of how he would hold a hooked dagger. He ran towards a Naga, jumped off her shoulder, and spun while slashing the others, across their chests and face in a diagonal motion. Right before he landed, he evened out fixed the way he held his blade and used the momentum to launch himself downward sword out, right on top of another Naga. He landed, decided he'd rather not look at all of the lives he had just ruined, and sprinted toward the exit. Just to be met by another Naga, however before either could react a familiar face showed up and blasted the Naga with water, slamming her into some ruble. Lancer turned to look, it was Erubetie, with some other Mermaids. Lancer ducked and rolled as another blade of ice flew by, turned around and cut another in half with one fluid motion, then he finished spinning and stood back up, so he could sprint out.

The others were already outside, blocking any attacks that went his way with blasts of water. Right as he reached the exit of the large ruined building he jumped, flipped and swung his sword, breaking the wall and sending rubble crashing down behind him in order to block the fastest route back to him.

"How did you do that?!" Erubetie asked surprised

"Do what? Break the wall?" Lancer responded

"No, the stunt you pulled back there, the one that got you to the exit." She responded

"Oh, no idea. It just happened, anyways I don't wear light armor for nothing" Lancer state

"That was amazing" she said, while crossing her arms.

"Huh, I think that's the first time you've complimented me"

"Don't let it get to your head" she said

"We need to go" one of the mermaids said

"I'm in char-" Erubetie attempted to say

"You're correct" Lancer said interrupting Erubetie, "we do need to go". He said while giving Erubetie a warning glance. She just scowled at him.

They jogged off towards the pier, not knowing what was going to happen next.

Alright, thanks for reading! Tell me what you think! Thanks again to Sir Viper!


	18. Chapter 18

Sea General

 _I've started another story, and the first chapter is out!_

When they arrived at the pier they were too late, the Naga had taken over, Lancer paused and looked around. "We were expecting you" one of the Naga said as Lancer and his group were surrounded.

"I see that" Lancer responded, questioning whether or not he should surrender or draw his sword.

Sheathe your weapons, fools. Do you think you can beat us? The odds aren't exactly in your favor."

"Listen to her, we're outnumbered 6 to 1" Lancer ordered

Suddenly all of the Naga separated, and a larger, stronger looking one slithered forward. She had an enormous scythe in her right hand, and a chain scythe in her left. She slithered right next to Lancer. "I have a deal to make" she said

"Let's hear it then." Lancer responded

"Good" she said. "I challenge you to a duel, if you win then I set all of the prisoners free, along with your comrades. If you lose you will be taken into custody, and your comrades will live. What say you?"

"I don't see a major downside in it, what's the catch?" Lancer asked

"No weapons" she responded

"Ah, there it is" Lancer stated

"You will surely lose, you do know this, correct?" Erubetie said

"True, but it's somewhat of a win-win situation. We'll all be captured if I don't accept, it doesn't matter if we have 35 mermaids with us, we are hugely outnumbered" Lancer said turning

"Does that mean you accept?" the large Naga asked

"I do" Lancer simply responded

"Good, my name is General Coilskar of the Warlords army, and I shall be the victor"

"Oh, we're doing formal then?" Lancer asked, "Hey Erubetie do I have a title?"

"I don't believe so" she responded

"Alright then, I am Lancer." He said

Coilskar looked at him expectantly. "That's all I have" Lancer said shrugging

Coilskar sighed, and tossed her weapons to her subordinates.

Lancer unbuckled his sheathe and carefully laid it on the docks to his right. "Alright, let's get this over with, shall we?"

Coilskar charged and Lancer prepared to dodge to the left. When she was close enough Lancer ducked and body slammed her using all of his weight to push her back, though because of her size he wasn't very successful. She swung her tail, and Lancer estimated that it was about 10 feet long. Around half the length of Coilskar herself. Lancer knew he wouldn't be able to dodge fast enough, so he raised his hands, and crossed his arms, that way his bracers would take the brunt. The attack sent him flying towards the edge of the docks. Lancer rolled out his landing and slid to the right narrowly dodging the next attack. Coilskar, after missing fell straight into the Ocean.

"Damnit, this is about to get a lot harder." He muttered. Coilskar emerged and launched a blast of water at him, so he rolled to the left and jumped straight onto Coilskar's back. Lancer flashed back to when he fought Alice and remembered where her weaknesses were. "Well worth a shot he muttered. He raised his arm, and brought the edge of his elbow down on the area between the neck, and her right shoulder. However she was much more armored, so all Lancer did was rend a crack from his own shoulder, it was like punching a bumpy steel wall. "OW" Lancer muttered, right before he was launched off by a conjured wave. As he fell Coilskar turned, smirked, and slammed her tail straight into Lancer chest and launched him into the wooden docks, breaking the first two beams. When he fell again, this time he grabbed the wooden pole supporting the docks to his left, and pulled himself out of the water as fast as possible. A sharp pain started from his right elbow, "and my arm's broken. I'm not winning this" he said while gritting his teeth.

He rolled to his feet just in time to block a blast of water, but not fast enough to see what came next, a scaly tail flew through the air and clocked him in the face, efficiently knocking him out.

Erubetie sighed and shook her head, as he might as well have been hit is the face with a steel war hammer.

When Lancer next awoke he was in a wooden room on a bed attached to the wall, and held up by iron chains connecting to wooden supports. He sat up and looked at the steel bars keeping him from simply trotting out. "Am I on… a boat?" he questioned himself. He looked over at his right shoulder, and noticed it was carefully wrapped up with gauze. "I really need to step getting injured." He muttered "At least they were kind enough to wrap it." He thought to himself.

Because he had no idea where he was he couldn't teleport out. He heard footsteps, not slithering, but footsteps coming down the stairs, it was an orc. "Come with me" she said

"Where are we going?" Lancer asked not expecting an answer

"To the captain, she heard about you and would like to see you"

As they left the brig, he saw several Orcs, and what looked like Dragon, but they were much taller and stronger looking than those related to Granberia. They all either glared at him, or continually starred at him as he went out of view into the captains' quarters. When Lancer entered the Orc stopped and locked the door. And blocked him from leaving. The captain's quarters weren't as glamorous as he expected, there were several bookshelves containing books written in a language that he could not read. Now he wasn't exactly the scholarly type, but it did interest him, as whatever was in that book could contain info about the going-ons about their continent. The captain emerged from the left, she was wearing an interestingly colored dress that Lancer figured nobody would have during a war. She was a Naga, but had transformed into her human form.

"I wore something that would be pleasing to your kinds' eye, do you like it?" she asked

Lancer rose an eyebrow and gave her a skeptical look. "What do you want?" he said impatiently

"Only what you want, to win the war." She said sitting down, motioning Lancer to do the same

"Hah, but we're on opposite sides, are we not?" Lancer said smirking

"Yes, we are. But I know you are a civilized and sensible man, so I am going to have a civilized conversation with you before the Warlord gets his grubby mitts on you." The sea captain said with fire in her eyes

"No, you only have me here because you know torturing me won't work, so you're trying to find some other way to get me to leak information. I'll tell you straight off the bat that I quite literally know nothing of the future plans."

"Ah you think I can't get anything out of you, but I can be… quite persuasive." She said leaning forward

"If you think trying those tactics will work, then you are sorely mistaken. I face situations like these almost every day, it will not work on me." Lancer said leaning back in his chair

"Ah, the food is here, eat. As you will get nothing else 'till we reach land." She said

"I can last" Lancer said, not trusting the smoked meat, and several types of fruit he couldn't name.

"Are you sure? We are around two days away." She said squirming in the uncomfortable dress, colored with bright blue, deep red, and a mix between green and pink.

"Yes I am quite sure. That dress looks uncomfortable, if I were you I would change into…something more armored" Lancer said, hatching a plan

"Is that a threat?" she asked, cocking her head

"If you want it to be" he said carefully

"You may be right, I will be right back." She said

"Good thing people here aren't too bright" he thought to himself, while slowly grabbing the knife, he shoved it into the cuff life chains surrounding his wrists, and successfully unlocked them. Though he had to wait, as the guard was right behind him.

Lancer sighed, at least he got the cuffs unlocked, though he had to continue to wear them. He put the knife back on the table just as the captain emerged. "So, are you the leader of the Naga?" Lancer asked to avoid suspicion.

"I am. Now to business, what would you like to know? We can do an exchange of info. After all, you know nothing about the species on our side of the Ocean." The captain asked

"First I would like to know your name" Lancer stated

"Heretia" she said

"Okay, so what are the differences between Naga, and Lamias?" Lancer asked

"Naga are larger, stronger, more heavily armored, and we lean more towards water than Lamias."

"Now I would like to know, what are you? You obviously aren't human, no human has the power that the Warlord spoke of."

"If I'm not human then I don't know what I am, does that answer your question?" Lancer said

"So, you believe you're human?" Heretia asked

"Yes"

"What is your preference on women?" Heretia asked, gaining a confused look from Lancer

"I don't see how that's relevant to the conversation." Lancer said

"I would like to know." Heretia responded

"Well, I don't really have a preference, I'm usually too focused on other things to pay attention to love interests." Lancer responded

"I see…" Heretia said quietly

"Monsters I swear. Lancer thought to himself. How did Naga come to be?" Lancer asked

"They originally hailed from where you're from. However, Mermaids had a male child, who lived to a great age, and mated with many different Lamias, through that relationship between Mermaid and Lamia, came Naga. Of which several went into the Ocean, and explored eventually meeting men on the other side of the Ocean. That is how we came to be."

"Wouldn't Naga have been un-fertile?" Lancer asked

"No, we were lucky." Heretia responded

"Now, what are your war plans?" Heretia asked

"I think I'll pass on that one." Lancer said

"No passing" Heretia said.

"Then I think I'm done for the night, thank you for your hospitality. I'll be going back to my cell now" Lancer said while sneakily hiding a silver form up his sleeve.

"Fine, escort him to his cell. Maybe some time to think will cause you to change your mind. Who knows, it happens sometimes." Heretia said winking

Lancer stood up, and was escorted to his cell.

End of this chapter, tell me what you think, and don't forget about the other story, it'll be worth a read!


	19. Chapter 19

The Great Escape

The guard opened the door, and lightly pushed Lancer inside, she turned to say something, but quickly shook her head and left. Lancer waited until she went up the stairs, then dumped the cuffs on the ground in a corner. He pulled out the fork he took, bent some of the prongs, and went at the lock, he heard grinding, and stopped, readjusted it, then started twisting and turning it again. He heard a rusty sounding squeal, and the gate opened. Now he needed to find a way out. If he went above deck he would surely be seen. He went left to scout out any guards that were still walking around. He heard mumbling, and started to follow where the sound took him. It eventually led him to another cell, but was shocked by who was in it. It was Allison.

"A-Allison! What are you doing here? I-I would've come look for you, but the situation was dire, and I didn't have time… I'm sorry."

"Lancer? Is that you?" she said

"Yes, give me a second to unlock this cage, are you wearing a blindfold?" Lancer said shocked

"Y-yeah, they figured I couldn't hurt them if I couldn't see… I-I'm so glad you're here…wait why are you here?"

"I was captured, however I have a plan…"

"You do?"

"Actually, more like 19%... still working it out"

"What's a percent?" Allison asked

"What's a percent? Oh, it's a term representing a piece of a whole." Lancer explained

"So you have very little of a plan?"

"Yeah, first I get you the hell out of this damned cell, then we improvise our way till we reach the captains quarters, break in, grab a certain book I noticed, and… that's it."

"Well how do we get off?" Allison asked

"That's part of the unknown 81%." Lancer explained.

The lock finally gave a loud creak, then popped open with yet another loud creak. "Let's hope the guards are deaf." He muttered, Alright, let me take these off" Lancer said while blind trying to unlock the cuffs, but the fork had done one too many tasks and snapped, leaving only the prongs inside. "Damn, one second." He looked around quickly before grabbing the cuffs with each hand, he pulled as hard as he could, exhaled a grunt, and the chains snapped, setting Allison's hands free. As soon as he finished Allison took off her blindfold, revealing her beautiful fiery red eyes. She looked deep into Lancers rushed forward, and pulled Lancer into a long passionate kiss. As soon as she released she apologized, "it's fine, however we need to go." Lancer said quietly

He turned, and walked out, however Allison was extremely weak from malnutrition, "hold on, I got you." He said while picking up Allison. He continued walking, Allison in tow, to his left. He eventually found a guard, however she was being distracted by someone above deck. Lancer came a little closer to hear what they were saying.

"He's cute yes, but I don't think Heretia would like us toying with her prize."

"You're right, better be safe than sorry. I'll go ask her how about that?" the guard from above deck said before leaving.

The guard directly in front of Lancer turned, and went wide eyed as she saw Allison leaning against a wall to her right, she walked forward to take Allison back to her cell, but Lancer ran quickly behind the guard, as he had been directly to her left, and wrapped his hands around her face. He pressed, and laid the guard onto the ground. They left the knocked out guard slumped in the corner, and went up the stairs, to the upper deck. He saw the guard that was previously speaking, knock and walk into the captain's chamber. He sneakily carried Allison out and to the left, trying to wrap back around the quarters. It was almost pitch black outside. He set Allison down behind some barrels. "Don't make any noise lest you be caught" Lancer whispered. He snuck a bit further, and opened a side window leading into the quarters. He put his head through and around, it was her dressing room. He saw her brightly colored gown folded on her bed. He clambered in, and rolled onto the ground as quiet as possible. He snuck around the corner of a tri-fold cover. He heard voices, and snuck around what looked like a floor to mid wall counter. He snuck over to the tall bookshelf and grabbed the book, he quickly scanned through it looking for anything that he could read, but it was all in a different language. It was written by whom Lancer assumed was the captain herself.

"No, I have a plan for him, and it requires you to leave him be; now I'm going to retire for the night." Heretia said

"Yes ma'am. Sleep well" the guard said before leaving

Lancer closed the book, and put it on an inside pocket of his jacket. He walked back to the end of the counter. She walked by, and Lancer snuck around behind her. He wouldn't be able to go out the way he came in. Then he realized it, he had left the window wide open. He hoped she just dismissed it, but he may not be so lucky.

"I know you're here. You know you should try to cover your tracks" she said

Lancer did some quick thinking, and loudly opened the door, then he rolled behind the counter again. The room was extremely large, as it had to fit several Naga inside of it.

She walked out of her room, and saw the open door, she walked over to it and peaked out to look for him. Lancer snuck up and covered her mouth, and pulled her away from the door in one swift motion. He kicked the door closed, and locked it. He grabbed a steak knife, pushed her against the wall and held the knife up to her neck. "What is the Warlords next plan?" Lancer questioned

"Hahaha, why should I tell you? You don't have a chance to get off this ship."

"Because you WANT me to get off this ship, you left the book out, played my tap like you were stupid, and made sure that I wasn't guarded 24/7. Now are you going to tell me?"

"Fine, I have no love for this petty war, or the Warlord himself, so I will tell you what I know. He plans to bathe in magic, and be rebirthed as a new young warrior, with all of his skills, but younger, faster, and stronger."

"Is that all?"

"Yes, as for the war all of your major settlements are being attacked, I would hurry along now if I were you. Unless you want to return to rotting corpses of your friends and loved ones littered about."

"Thanks for sharing, now I'm taking my sword, and leaving." Lancer said while grabbing his sword. He left the room via the door, after locking it from inside, then he cut off the handle to insure his escape.

He crawled around back to where Allison was still hiding. "Did you get what you needed?" she asked

"More or less" Lancer said while showing her the book. "Do you know the approximate distance from the shore we are?"

"Probably around 274 miles" Allison said

"You know numbers?" Lancer questioned

"Yes, just not percents."

"Alright, let's hope I don't screw this up" Lancer said. With that he teleported them approximately 247 miles the opposite direction from the boats heading, to the East.

 _ **What did you think? Don't forget to review, and if you haven't you should check out my other story. Next chapter will be out soon. 'Till next time!**_


	20. Chapter 20

The Contract

"You'll be paid after he is dead. That shouldn't be too hard considering one of your… mmm renown" The lieutenant said with distaste in his voice as he stared at the assassin. Not many knew his name, but Lieutenant Carson had done enormous background information on the seemingly mysterious man. His last name was Anury, and his first was Thief, an interesting name, and Carson couldn't decide if it was a nick name or his real name, which just added to his mysteriousness. Anury just nodded and turned keeping himself from stabbing the impertinent man. "Oh, and don't forget, if you fail you will not have any need for the money, do not fail me or you will regret it!"

Anury turned quickly and grabbed the man by the throat and lifted him almost a foot off the ground, leaned in and said "One as low as you ought to watch their tongue, lest it is cut off" Anury held him a few moments longer and dropped the gasping man crumbling to the ground. Anury turned and left. He walked down a long hallway built of dark stone bricks, and filled in between with an even darker mortar. The torchlight though bright seemed to be absorbed, and the light that wasn't casted an impenetrable dark shadow across the walls and floor. He made a left, and continued getting ever closer to the very large exit door. It was enormous looked to be made of oak, it had soft gold, and hard platinum engravings. Once Anury grew close the nearest guards starred, then finally opened the heavy doors, with great struggle, after receiving a glare from the hardened visage of Anury. As he exited the great doors he was blinded by the blazing sun as it breached the heavily forested lands of many names. The Warlord, as many name him, calls it Aretias. Anury shivered as a frigid breeze swept through, permeating his very soul, one he thought, after all he had done, didn't deserve. The guards quickly pulled the gates closed again. Anury was not at a port city, but the very large capital called Arta, located far to the north of the Southern Ocean, where his target was mostly at, if he hadn't already escaped the clutches of the well known captain Heretia. She was known after all known to have her own agendas, and also known as one of the, not the most, but one of the lustiest captains in the Warlords hand-picked Navy.

He walked along the southern wall, heading for the stables. He eventually reached his destination after nearly an hour. The stable was located near the Western wall. It was in the middle of a well trodden clearing in the dark and foreboding woods. He talked to the stableman, a short, scruffy, bald man, with an unkempt beard. The stableman introduced himself as Horatio, Anury however didn't care. His only care went to eliminating the man who nearly killed the strongest warrior in all of Aretias, Lancer a legendary warrior spoken more of an actual legend than a mortal man. From what Anury was told, Lancer was young, around four or so years younger than himself. With Dark Red hair, on the verge of being burgundy, a completely unnatural hair color, which gave an aura around the young mans origins. Some say he's not human, which may be viable, but he looked too human not to be. The only things that weren't natural, were his eyes, and dark violet, his hair color, and the rumors concerning his mystical powers.

Anury Paid the aging man, and took the smaller horse, for maneuverability through the dense woods, and swung himself with ease onto the horses saddle, with only one arm. He looked back once more at the large capital, his major source of income, because of the plentiful scum that he was hired to eliminate. He held the large sack of gold and platinum coins; he cared nothing of money other than the need to survive. He had no cares for any type of pleasure, whether it be food, comforts, or women. He galloped on, through the tangle of a side path, one few knew about, all the better for Anury, as the less people the less questions, and if anyone asked questions he was ordered to eliminate them, Anury had no quarrels about his orders. He enjoyed it. He was on a high priority mission, and it paid ridiculously well. He sped his horse up, he didn't want to spend too much time on the road. The next large city was near a week away, he had to get there fast, lest he run out of rations.

After about 3 days he finally decided to take a break, after all he didn't want to push his horse so hard that it would be unable to run. He had taken a fifteen minute break every six hours of movement. He found a stream, and took his horse to it. The horse was exhausted, but Anury didn't care, all he had to do was keep it alive till he got to port. Then the horse could keel over and rot for all he cared. "I'm sure the biting flies like such a succulent meal" he mused. He sensed movement to his right. Within a split second he drew his bow, and let it loose. A sickening thud sounded out, bringing a wry smile to the heartless mans face. He walked over, and pulled out his serrated combat knife. He pushed through the thick brush, and kneeled down. It was an orc scout. "Probably a scout of a larger force, maybe a raiding party" Anury muttered under his breath. He plunged his knife deep into the still breathing orcs stomach, and started carving. He eyed her cautiously. Her eyes went wide and she screamed as the blade pierced. "You'll be my dinner" he said, "After all I'm human, not orc, so it's not cannibalism" She eyed him with loathe fully. Anury carved out a large chunk, and tossed into a bag for later. He went to work, eliciting a scream from every single slice. After he was finished he left her there to bleed out and die a message to her people. She fainted quite a while ago, but she'd wake up again just to curse her existence. He casually walked towards the stream to wash the recently acquired meat. He then tethered his horse to a nearby horse. He started a fire as it was getting dark. He cut a branch off a low tree. He sharpened it, and built a spit. He grilled the meat, and walked over to sit right in front of the poor orc, and started eating.

The orc woke up, but was nearly dead, her face was pale, to most men she would've been gorgeous, but Anury didn't care. She looked at what he was eating, and looked down, her organs were exposed, and biting flies were flocking to her. She tried to scream, and wriggle, but was to weak. Anury felt a pang of guilt, but quickly shook it away, after all she shouldn't have tried to get the jump on him. He starred at the flies they ripped her apart, her intestines were completely covered. He couldn't stand it, he stood up, knelt near her, looked her in the eyes again, and slit her throat. He couldn't believe he let his blood lust control him. He moved her body to the fire, and laid on top. Effectively killing all of the scavengers. He moved toward the tree, and slept, with his eyes open.

* * *

The two appeared nearly sixty feet above the water. Allison screamed and gripped Lancer all the more tightly. Lancer turned as fast as he could, and valiantly flipped her on top of him. They flew into the Ocean, Lancer going back first into the choppy cold water. Pain shot up his back, he screamed, but it only came out as a gurgle. The book which had the pain, was in his pocket, but the wing pushed it into his back, so when he hit the water at high speed it was forcefully shoved into his spine. He held Allison above the water, but he was drowning. He shot his arm up, and pushed down, effectively pushing himself above the water. He tried to kick his legs to help him tread water. He noticed however he couldn't move his legs, he panicked, as he knew they would drown soon, as he couldn't keep both of them above the water using only one arm, for much longer. He wasn't worried about his legs, only keeping Allison alive. He grabbed her around the waist, sunk down, forced himself to calm down and teleported them again. They landed around a quarter mile south of the Monster Queens castle walls. They landed, once again well above the shoreline. They crumpled into a heap, Lancer on his legs, but his legs couldn't support him. He fell over, and his head smashed into a boulder. Stars appeared in his eyes. His vision faded with Allison rushing over, and shaking him, while screaming.

Allison stood there crying, he wasn't breathing. She took off his jacket, and worked furiously to get his heart pumping again. After several seconds she screamed out in emotional agony. She slammed down as hard as she could onto his chest. He gasped sputtered, shot up, then collapsed again. She grabbed him and pulled him close. She held him to herself for several minutes, then picked him up. He was was remarkably heavy, he wasn't bulky, but his muscles were super dense. He weighed about three hundred pounds. She nodded to herself and set off. She was weak, but had a mission to complete. She walked crying al the while till she saw the front gates, she snuffle, then steeled herself.

* * *

Anury woke up, looked to the charred unrecognizable corpse of the orc from the day before, once more, then left with his pack and horse. He sped away quickly, pushing his horse to the limits. By the end of the day he reached the city border. It was a major trader hub, called Arphidel. It was already late in the night, so Anury figured he ought to wait till day to avoid suspicion. He set up camp, and was preparing to turn in for the night, when he heard battle horns sound out. He shot up, and looked around. He heard shouts at the walls, then twangs of bowstrings, and the yelling of an orcish language. He quickly gathered his things, and fled. He wanted no part of the upcoming battle. He swung himself onto his horse and took off, continuing South he wasn't sure how many provisions he had left, but he would hunt if he needed. He continued down the main road, but then thought better, he pulled off onto a side road and continued speeding away. He came into a less forested area, and the cool night air tugged at his cape and pitch black hood that covered his face entirely. It started getting light out, but he continued nevertheless, the further away from the battle the better.

Partway into the afternoon it started raining; he hopped off his exhausted horse, and landed with a plop into the sticky mud which sucked at his boots. It seemed that in this dry and arid land, much to the south of the gorgeous forest, that the sky had suddenly opened up. The sky darkened as thunder boomed, and crackled across the sky, it became light in the guise of a flash, then quickly faded away, then to be replaced by another, larger thunderbolt. As it continued going North the storm waves of the Southern Ocean, where a hero nearly died, merely hours before, calmed shedding light and hope on those who needed it the most in their times of need.

 _Alright! That's what I call a chapter, tell me what you think! I was also getring advice from other more well known authors, and sorry for the ridiculous delay. I was reading books, and figuring out how to write better from time to mention my friend Nighthawk, who is writing a story with Lancer in it. Please take the time to check him out. Thanks, and see you all next chapter!_


	21. Chapter 21

The Hunter and the Hunted

Lancer awoke to see Alice peering at him along with Tamamo, and Allison. "Wh-what happened?" Lancer managed to get out.

"You hit your head hard on a rock, you almost died!" Allison said with tears in her eyes

"Hah, that wouldn't be the first time!" he replied. Lancer tried to get off the uncomfortable bed, but found that he couldn't move his legs. His eyes went wide.

Alice, noticing this said "ah yes, that… You will be able to walk again, however it may take some time. I'm sorry Lancer, but you'll have to stay in bed"

Lancers bright eyes faltered, but then returned to their usual brightness. "Well, I'll at least be able to formulate some plans while I'm here"

"Ma'am!" a voice yelled from behind

"What is it?" Alice calmly replied

"I have news about the warlord!"

"Do come in" Alice said

Lancer could put a face to the voice, it seemed to be a centaur.

"He wasn't killed, one of our spies reported that he used some sort of magic to make himself younger again!"

"What?" Lancer said as he shot up, "How? When? … He should be dead… DAMNIT!" Lancer screamed furiously.

"We were just winning" Alice said quietly so Lancer wouldn't hear, but he did.

"We were never winning, only losing. Every win we make gets swiped into nothingness before we could ever hope to respond…" Lancer said slowing as he went.

"Please give us a moment" a voice said. They all turned surprised, but not Lancer. She always shows up when he's weakest

It was Alma Elma, "When did you get here?" Tamamo muttered, "And I honestly think Lancer Probably doesn't want to be alone with you, as you always try and get into his pants"

"True, true, yet I have advice. Oh, as if you don't try too Tamamo!" Alma Elma said chuckling

Tamamo looked to the disabled young man, and received a signature nod. His nod seems to tell more tales and give more answers than anything he could say. However to the untrained eye he would be a mystery. Tamamo looked to the others and left followed closely by Alice, and Allison.

As soon as they left Lancer growled "Don't try anything"

"Not like you could do anything sweetie" she said while rubbing her softly across his rough cheek. She plopped down on the bed right beside him, and turned to look into his eyes. Making Lancer squirm

"Do move your legs, I need to get comfortable", she said while grabbing his legs and roughly pushing them over to the other side. "Now to business, you seem in dire need. So let me get this straight, you're scared, and don't go all macho man on me and be like I'm never scared!"

Lancer looked at her annoyed, then said, "I would be lying if I said I wasn't"

"Good good, now what are you afraid of?"

I'm afraid of losing this war, not for myself, but for you all. If I die fighting the Warlord then no doubt you'll no longer have the strength to face him. Maybe if you all join together you could, but you have to defend others, the innocents don't deserve to be slaughtered." Lancer said turning his head away, to stare out the window into the crashing waves of the beautifully lit Ocean. The moon was the only light in the room, but Lancers and Alma Elma's eyes seemed to give off their own light.

"We'll win, we always do." Alma Elma stated

"You can't win a war, as soon as there is a single casualty everyone loses. What people consider winning, is only a façade to hide their sadness." Lancer stated

"Look at me, she said. Lancer turned, "We will live"

Lancer sighed, then flinched as she straddled him. Got to keep the, what did you call it? Façade up." She said while unclasping her armor, while hugging him close, making it so he couldn't breathe. The others came in, then Lancer realized what Alma Elma was doing, she was trying to keep the others knowing only one side of her.

"Get off him" Tamamo said, a slight hint of jealousy in her voice

"Bye" Alma Elma said while leaving, she turned back one last time, smiled, winked, and then giggled.

"Was she any help?" Alice asked, not even slightly fazed by Alma Elmas behavior.

"Yes, I believe she was…" Lancer said quietly

Lancer grunted, and swung his legs over the bed. He used his right arm to push himself up. He planted his feet firmly on the ground and forced himself to stand up. He fell instantly, then Alice and Tamamo rushed and pulled him back to his feet. "Has anyone figured out how heavy you are? How dense are you?"

"Very" Lancer said in a part grimace, part smile.

"You're so heavy!" Tamamo grunted.

Lancer chuckled a bit then coughed violently, "Ughh, damn this hurts" he coughed again, then planted one foot firmly on the ground.

Alice stopped him however, "You need to rest, especially for when Granberia gets here" she says winking.

Lancer smirked slightly and said "I wouldn't let her do anything to me anyways. I'm in no condition to do any sexual acts"

"I'm sure I could change that Tamamo said blushing

"Hah no" Lancer said laughing, then he went into a coughing fit once again

"Worth a shot" Tamamo muttered. Alright you are in need of rest, you are more useful alive…and better looking"

"Some would beg to differ" Lancer said chuckling while laying his head down on the comfortable, stiff, silken bed.

"Hmm, speaking of him we will take our leave and try to gather more intel before we formulate a plan"

"Alright, wake me up when you find something"

"No you need as much sleep as you can get, I'll be sure no one disturbs you" Alice said turning swiftly.

"You think I will sleep?" Lancer said chuckling slightly

"You will have to…eventually" Alice said looking back over her shoulder, she was frowning, but gave no voice as to why.

Alice left, but Tamamo turned one last time smiled then followed Alice out of the room, closing the heavily engraved iron door behind her.

Lancer leaned his head back and stared at the ceiling wondering how he had ever gotten here, he had ignored his subconscious and was now wrapped in a war in which he couldn't leave. This event had changed him beyond anyone could have predicted, now he was different he cared little before about the going-ons, which he was now entwined with.

He closed his eyes and looked into his mind where his inner demons lay, his mind told him to leave. Why care about a war that wasn't his own? Was it his lover, Granberia? No deep down he knew she cared little for him as long as he was up for bedding her when she needed it. No it was his morals, every time he realizes something breaks them and changes him a little, swallowing him back into the pitch black darkness of death. It completely and utterly consumes him, pulling back to a place where neither does he belong, but where he needn't be in.

Then he realized the answer, it was his morals who guided him into rightness, he needed to stay, he needed to fight for what was right. Lancer slowly pushed himself up, his arms were week and he felt like he would collapse at any moment, he pulled himself up, and looked at the door. He knew he was too weak to pull it open so he stared and stared and stared. Then he noticed something, the window was open, leading into the blackness of night. He jerked using all of his force to throw himself to his feet. Then he slowed to a crawl, and went towards the window. He looked out and to he left. High up he saw a light, "where Chrome, Selena and his Doppelganger slept, along with, albeit rarely, the four kids. He heard a giggle and looked to his right. It was Alma Elma, she was sitting on the sill of the other room directly over, staring at him with a bright expression on her face.

"Nice of you to drop by, still weak?" She said suddenly turning serious

"A little" Lancer said making sure to act still strong enough to resist, if anything went sour.

"She looked him up and down for a long hard second before settling at his eyes, a striking bright purple. Almost neon. "We need to prepare you, if he's young again you have no chance…come with me"

"I can barely move…" Lancer muttered

"Then why didn't you say so?!" she said smiling, she flew over picked him up and tried to glide to the ground, but it ended more as a crash landing. He landed on top of her, and she squealed while gasping for breath. He rolled off and looked at the canopy of dark green trees. He sighed and breathed deeply before trying to get up. He tried to sit up, but collapsed.

"Hmm, you're in worse a state than I thought" the succubus muttered. She walked over and grabbed Lancer but the arms and tried to help him up. He used his leg to lever himself up and onto his feet. He looked up at the stars, the glimmered brightly making him feel peaceful, but he had to train. He walked over to a tree and leaned against it. He coughed loudly ducked and threw up in a bush. He coughed loudly and spat, he looked at his arm, which he had coughed into. There was blood all over it, he felt even weaker and collapsed onto the side of tree. Alma Alma watched him with a worried expression, then she teleported away leaving Lancer alone. Lancer gripped his chest and felt all of his wounds catching up to him, several of he wounds on his chest had opened, scar tissue torn. He coughed and threw up blood again, before crawling over to a spring a few meters away, he drank some water, looked back at the castle and realized why Alma Elma had taken him outside. It was time for him to leave, he wouldn't get any stronger staying at the castle. Before he could make up his mind Alma Elma came back with all of his equipment. She looked at him one more time, said "Good luck" and left once more. Lancer looked at where she just was, she hadn't helped him up. He reached grabbed his stuff and looked up at the sky. He looked off through the ridge in the mountains and saw soldiers unloading off of warships. He heard shouting behind him, so he held tightly to his equipment and rolled into the spring, there was a current underneath the water and he was swept away.

 _Hey! Sorry for the delayed chapter, I was rather busy, but I'm still working on the story!_


	22. Chapter 22

The Ocean and it's Depths

Lancer opened his eyes and coughed violently. Water poured out of his mouth, deriving from his lungs. His hair was matted and wet, and his recently opened wounds had healed slightly, "I'm lucky they're not infected" he muttered. He looked around in confusion, he was in a near pitch black cave, and the only light came from bioluminescent plants. He pulled himself up, he felt energized, well compared to what he was earlier. He took several steps forward and felt something squishy beneath his boot, he looked down and tried to see what it was but couldn't see anything past his waist as not even his eyes could penetrate the darkness that lie before him. He took several steps forward before a giant gust of warm wind blew steamy air into his face, searing his brow. He covered his face with his arm and walked toward the warm glow that lay before him. He peered down into the brightly lit cavern. The ledge was slick, as it was covered in a type of fungus, he saw molten rock flowing beneath him. He had no idea where he was, but he heard water behind him, which told him he was taken by a current and put in an underwater cavern deep under the Ocean surface. He gripped he wall and slowly slid along the edge, there was a three foot drop directly to his right, but he had to keep going, he couldn't leave the way he came in because there is no way he could fight the current and he may be miles under the surface.

He felt something tug on the strap, which held his blade in place. He leaned forward and left to unhook it from the wall, but he lost his footing, he slipped, but managed to grab the wall before he fell, however his blade, still hooked tore through and flung down the cavern and landed it the boiling magma causing smoke to rise out. He stared a moment before realizing there was no longer anything he could do. He had lost his sword, the one thing that had kept him alive all this time. He looked at where it had been disintegrated before he swung himself back up. He used his hands to slide over, then he dropped down to the lower ledge, the heat was beating on his back and lower half. He heard a loud crack from above himself, he looked up and saw a large dark shadow, then it scurried away. Stones started falling from up above him, gradually getting faster. He sped up, and clambered over to what appeared to be a hole into the side of the crevice. He was around ten feet away before he looked up again and saw what was hunting him down. It was an enormous spider, it was horrifying. It had red markings up and down its abdomen, it appeared 20 feet in length, it crawled down the wall at amazing speeds. Lancer pulled out his eight inch serrated dagger and leaped towards the hole, he thrust the blade down with as much force as he could, it pierced the earth, but instead of stopping him it cut straight through, he slid downwards to the sea of magma, he saw a cool surface yanked out his dagger and kicked off the wall.

He landed with a roll and pulled a second dagger, he felt their weight difference and flipped them so they were facing away from himself. He saw the spider land, it was much larger than he originally thought. He turned and ran, there was another cave directly in front of him, but he stepped in something extremely sticky. He tripped and fell flat onto his stomach. He swung around and cut the web that was attached to his left boot. He then rolled to the right to avoid getting stabbed by the arachnid. He grabbed one of its legs, and clambered up. Then it jumped, he slammed into the roof of the cavern, causing him to gasp as his ribs cracked. He thrust his knife into the spider, but it glanced off his well armored foe it jumped again, but this time Lancer put his blade in the dent from where he had stabbed, the rolled off. He landed after falling about five feet. He put his legs up as he heard screeching, now he knew his blade had pierced its armor. As the spider came back down Lancer kicked out with both of his legs as hard as he could, the spider landed on his legs, put wasn't launched away. He felt the weight of the spider, and heard his legs creaking under it. The arachnid squirmed around, as its legs surprisingly short compared to the sheer size of it, did not touch the dry heated earth. He put all of his strength into one final push, and shoved it off. It landed on its back and rolled into the magma. He stood up, and one of his legs popped back into place, the other was still dragging behind him. He heard something behind him and saw the giant spider emerge from the magma. He grabbed his other leg and snapped it back into place with a loud pop. Then he muscled through the pain and ran as hard as he could, legs pumping. He heard it scrambling after him a short distance away. There was a solid wall in front of him, minus the small hole in the bottom of the wall. He put one final push, as the arachnid was almost on top of him, angled himself, and rolled onto his side underneath the wall.

He emerged from the hole and heard a satisfying thud as the monster collided with the solid stone. It screeched loudly and very angrily. He listened carefully as it shuffled off, then he collapsed on the ground and laid to catch his breath. He stood up and looked to his left, there was a eerie glow, and the cave led downward. Whereas the cave to his right led upwards and into the pitch blackness of the underground. He went to the cave to the right, the other put him off. It gave some sort of sad vibe, and smelt of decay, but something at the back of his mind was nagging him to go left. He shrugged it off and continued forward into the deep, dank, darkness of the wet cave, dagger drwn.


	23. Chapter 23

The Wise and Ancient

Lancer spun his dagger in his hand as he continued forward, every sound turned into something dark and evil in the back of his mind. He heard voices, like whispers in the dark. He had been walking for hours in the pitch blackness of the cave. With every step he took he seemed to feel sapped of energy. He clenched his hand and threw the dagger as hard and he could, al he heard was the pang of it against the wall. The sounds and voices were steadily getting louder. It was suggesting things, he snapped his head to the left, the smell of decay washed over him staggering him, he leaned against the cold wet stone. Then he dry heaved and coughed his eyes started seeing things as well, dark figures hands out, reaching towards his throat… He slammed his palm onto the ground hurriedly searching for is dagger, he felt a sharp pain and grabbed the blade of the dagger and wove it around like a small club, completely forgetting his training. He then felt something cold touch his shoulder he turned and kicked, it was a wall. He closed his eyes and gathered himself, the voices which were previously extremely loud and quieted down again, but they were still tugging him back. Deep down he wanted to turn and go to the second cave, but it went down, not up.

After several hours of walking he heard rumbling, then a wave formed in the earth, caused by the rapid shaking. He was knocked off his feet, then he watched as the cave in front of him collapsed and some viscous liquid came out…"blood?" he thought. He scrambled to his feet and ran… then he remembered his dagger was knocked out of his grip fro the earthquake. He looked back, but it was too late. His last weapon was gone, he had nothing to defend himself against the horrors that await him. He continued to sprint for about half an hour before he realized that cave had stopped collapsing. He had nowhere to go but back. He looked down and saw liquid…water, his eyes had finally started adjusting. There was no light in this cave, how could he see so well?

He continued this time jogging, he had to take the cave to the left, he walked examining the walls, they were engraved with some kind of runes. One of the slabs showed a great lamia, enormous in size, fighting back a hoard of humans, there were corpses strewn about snake-kin and human alike. Behind the great lamia were several smaller well armed lamias, the leader, obviously the large one was wielding a great glaive, larger than any of the humans shown. Lancer shook his head violently as the voices became so loud it heard. He fell to his knees clutching his ears. He looked at his hands they were red from blood, he jerked his head as everything went silent. He no longer heard the voices or sounds from the dark, then the world around him seemed to reel. The ceiling spun and his ears started ringing, he then fell over to lay on his side as the world spun around him.

Lancer heard loud footsteps; something big was coming his way. He tried to rise to his feet, but his strength was all but gone. He could feel it closing in, his vision darkened, his blood felt like it was on fire. And then whatever it was, was in front of him, he tried to raise his head to see what it was, but all he could see was darkness now. He could hear its breath and feel it, the heat within it.

It grabbed him with a huge hand and lifted him up and sniffed him, just before him he felt something soft press into him, breasts if he had to guess. He was being lifted by a monster, but a feral one would have attacked him by now. The monster sat him down, he heard its voice, it was deep and powerful.

"Too weak… In time, perhaps you will be stronger." Lancer then smelt fire and char; he felt it all around him...No rather it was inside him, moving like a snake through grass. It was both unpleasant and unnatural, yet somehow relaxing. He was not being burned; instead he was being...Restored? His mind could not understand what was happening to him.

Eventually the feeling abated and he felt much better, his vision cleared and he looked up, he saw a figure walking away, its footsteps loud. From behind it, he saw stony wings, with a muscled back and large pointed tail, but unlike a succubus, not heart shaped, instead it had spikes on it and he saw thick, rusted black armor that covered the legs and arms, along with a massive great-hammer that looked battered and rusted, but still had embers of a flame sputtering within it. He could see their hair was crimson red with a strange glow to it.

It stopped walking and spoke. "I will return for you… human? She said confused. Then she continued as if it was nothing. "One day you will be more...satisfying to me, expect to see me again..." The figure walked into a passageway and punched the wall with little effort, the ceiling collapsed behind it and everything went dark again.

When Lancer awoke, all was quiet, he looked to where the passage was, it was no longer there, just part of the wall. His mind was cloudy, but he was sure there was a passage there...Yet he could not remember the figure, every second he thought about it, the less the figure seemed to have any features in his mind, it seemed to be grayed out and growing fainter.

He looked around him and stood, he felt strange, like he was trying to remember something, but could not. He continued walking down the ever narrowing dark tunnel. It seemed not to matter where he walks, the smell of rot and decay were everywhere, once again he couldn't see anything and the voices had stopped. He had his mind to himself again, he heard movement and turned with his arms crossed in a blocking formation. His legs no longer hurt from the dislocation he suffered hours and hours ago. He felt along the wall, and slowly he inched his way back towards where he started. It seemed so long ago, he sat down to rest by the hole where he escaped the monstrosity that had nearly killed. His mind started wandering to what the others were doing. In his mind he saw death, and saw angels, however they were different, armored they had wings of pure light and long golden swords, their faces were shrouded. Then he saw the Warlord, young again all the scars and burns Lancer had dealt to him were washed away. He saw everyone he knew in chains, no hope was left, he abandoned them over some idiotic notion that spawned in the depths of his soul and clawed its way into his mind. He rose to his feet, then the ground started shaking again and he heard the rocks scraping and grinding against each other, he had nowhere else to go, He had to venture further into the depths of the cave.

He ran to the other cave shaking off the dark notions forming is his head, he swatted away pebbles and blocked large boulders the size of his torso. The smell of fresh water refreshed his mind, he looked to his right and saw a stream of fresh water. But he looked around more while pushing his endurance to the limits. He saw pieces of armor slowly building themselves back up. And skeletons began to rise.

Then he slipped, he became distracted and lost his footing on the wet rock. He landed on his side and tumbled into a pile of ancient bone which seemed to crumble to the touch. He continued rolling gaining speed down the slope occasionally hitting what was left of lamia or human. He felt his legs go over a ledge; he thrust his hand out but instead of grabbing the ledge he speared his hand on a rusty blade embedded in the rock. He screamed in pain his weight was causing the blade to cut further through the base of his hand. He breathed heavily as he looked down. An endless chasm awaited him, he blocked out the pain as the rusty blade, still sharp started slicing upwards, soon it would cut through and he would plunge to his death. He tried to swing up but the pain caused his strength to falter, he heard the undead soldiers slowly crawl their way over. He felt his own blood drip down his arm and into his hair. He tasted his blood as it reached his lips. His vision turned red, he pushed himself to the very limits and ripped his hand of the rusty serrated blade, causing him to bite down hard to keep from screaming. In an instant he moved his other hand up and grabbed the top, it sliced into his palm but was nothing compared to what he had felt. He used his left arm to pull all 300 pounds of hyper dense muscle up and over the ledge. He eyed his mangled hands and clenched it, a couple fingers wouldn't move and his entire arm was vigorously shaking. He looked up a saw an army of undead slowly approaching him. He ducked a sword from one of the human corpses and grabbed the skull of a lamia and launched her behind him with his only good hand.

His eyes went wide as a snake-like tongue came out of the very lamia that he just moved. It licked his sliced open palm and slowly began to regrow its flesh. He grabbed her head again and stepped on her tail. The he yanked his left hand and broke her spine, instantly sending her back to the coldness of death. "I can't even fight back…" he thought. He looked behind him towards the chasm. On the other side of the chasm was an enormous throne with a long skeleton draped across it. The distance was about twenty feet. He looked down at his hands and his legs. Then steeled himself for what he had to do. He would be slaughtered if he stayed where he was. He backed from the edge as far as possible, then ripped the same rusty serrated blade that had earlier saved yet doomed him. He snapped the hilt and the base of the blade off. The he sprinted towards the edge he snapped his right arm back into place right before he jumped. This had to be perfectly executed. He threw himself off the edge and gripped the blade with both hands, using the few fingers that would still move. He rose the blade above his head and thrust it into the rock, his blood almost caused him to lose his grip, but he had made it to the other side. He pulled himself over the edge scramble to the puddles of blood left by him.

He breathed deeply and started feeling the pain again as the adrenaline was wearing off. He grimaced as he examined his hand. It was shredded if he had stayed on the blade any longer it would've completely cut through his hand sending down the pit. He stood up and looked at the large skeleton, he was going to die here, there were no side caves…there was nothing, no escape. He looked at the blood soaked blade, rust cleaned off from the various holes in his hands, and from using it to break a fall. He threw it with his good hand and it skittered to a stop, he turned and his eyes went wide. He had thrown harder than he had meant to. It had ricocheted and landed on the skeleton, its flesh as reforming it flesh, Lancer ran and dove behind the throne. He saw the tail move and heard her speak.

"I know you are here, I know not what to do with you. You have revived my daughters and I, yet you have resurrected our nemeses… the humans" then her tail twitched and wrapped itself around Lancer in half an instant he was hanging upside down dangling in front of the great lamia. She noticed blood was dripping out of his hand slowly. His vision was fading, he was losing blood too fast. She stuck out her tongue and a single drop of blood landed on her tongue. She spat it out disgusted, then looked at the previously rusty blade. "Ah, figured rust would keep us from eating you? Smart"

"That's not quite-" Lancer struggled to get out but was interrupted by being dropped by her.

She scanned him over and arched an eyebrow. "An ancient, interesting…"

"What?" Lancer asked pinning his hand to his side to stop the bleeding

"He doesn't know…interesting" she quietly muttered, "you are no enemy, as a matter of fact you may be you only chance of survival. However you are weak, we must get you back to health.

Lancer narrows his eyes and stares at the lamia who responds with and equally steely gaze. "What do you need me for?"

"We need to escape, however you are too weak as you are. Now rest, my daughters will tend to your needs" Then she grabbed the great glaive that was her choice weapon, slid it into a notch in the wall, opening a secret passage. Then undead lamias slid out regaining flesh as they moved, they picked him up and carried him away as his conciseness faded.

 _ **Sorry for the wait everyone, but expect more chapters shortly. Please review and tell me what I should fix!**_


	24. Chapter 24

Harbinger of Death

AN: Once again I do not own MGQ, and _**be sure to always read the notes at the end of the chapter**_

Lancer woke up with a start and reached to his belt where his dagger once lay. He narrowed his eyes and scanned his surroundings. There were humans and Lamias clashing to his right down a long cave, he also heard sounds of fighting mixed with screams and moans coming from his left. He struggled to get up, using his right hand. He yelled out in pain as he applied pressure to it then collapsed from pain. He looked at his hand then remembered everything that had happened the day before. He unwrapped the bloody cloth that kept his hand together and looked at it. It was profusely bleeding because he leaned on it. He could no longer move any of his fingers and his skin was dead.

Using his left hand he tore a piece of black cloth off of his torn shirt and wrapped it around his arm, right next to his wrist. Suddenly the pain spiked and stygian lightning quickly jumped out then stopped, leaving a small spot of molten stone on the ground and boiling the air around him. He stared at it for a little longer, then stood up. Knowing what needed to be done he walked over to a plate of food, not even considering eating the mystery meat, he grabbed the steak knife and touched the blade to his palm. The metal turned red hot and he bit the cloth with his teeth and pulled, then he slowly put the blade on his wrist. Then he applied pressure and started cutting. He screamed through his teeth and bit the cloth then it hit bone, it wasn't strong enough to cut through it. So he grabbed his hand and whipped it back, dislocating it. Blood spurted into his face making his vision red. Then he began sawing again. He finished cleanly as he could, and wrapped the stub on his arm. He sighed and grimaced. He looked at the dying form of his hand and started feeling deep loss. He shook off the feeling and stood up, clutching where it once was. If he had left it attached it would've caused irreparable damage to the rest of him. Now he knew his regeneration was failing.

He walked down the narrow passage and out by the throne where he first met the Great Lamia. He saw her coordinating a group of lamias, of whom were building a bridge across the chasm. He felt his senses slowly returning, he scanned the battlefield and saw a human archer aiming down the shaft at him. The archer released the arrow, the built up energy sent the arrow flying directly towards Lancers head. Lancer tilted his head to the right, and grabbed the arrow with his left hand. He spun it for a bit, then snapped it and dropped the shattered wood. Pain was still twinging and coursing through his arm but he had other things to worry about. He quickly walked up to her.

"Ah you're up, I see you lost something important, she said nodding at his stub whilst chuckling.

"You're lucky I removed it…wouldn't want to instantly disintegrate your entire army. Now would we?"

The lamia narrowed her eyes, not liking being threatened.

"My apologies…that came out wrong" He said smirking, glad it worked. The missing hand was a sore subject; otherwise he wouldn't have said anything. "My name is Lancer, yours?"

"Iaisa" she said, "joking aside for what I was to teach you, you will need your other hand"

Lancer arched and eyebrow "I'll make due"

"I doubt it, you may not even be able to lift it, it's rather heavy, and you don't seem the strong sort" she said looking him up and down, "even with two hands"

Lancer chuckled, "what would I be good for then?" he said smiling. "What shall I be wielding" Lancer asked smile vanishing

"This" she said handing him the glaive she had been using

Lancer noticed the visible strain she was feeling while holding it "Ah, I should have guessed"

Then he surprised her by grabbing the blade and lifted it with one arm, his muscles bulged and he cocked his head "H-how?!" Iasisa exclaimed reeling

"I'd say the blade is about thirty pounds and the handle… five" Lancer muttered, "Like you said, its rather heavy, but as I said. I'm sure I can make due"

"You still need your other hand" Iasia said after recovering from her shock

"What are you suggesting I do? My hand is gone, there's nothing that can be done"

"I wouldn't quite say that… Turn and go back to where you were a few moments before" she said smirking then she turned and walked to one of her daughters

Lancer narrowed his eyes, the voice reminded him of something, he turned and walked to where he had slept a day prior. He sat on the makeshift bed that had been made for him. He looked to his right and his eyes went wide. His hand was nowhere to seen. He stood up and scanned the ground, not even blood.

"Follow me Lancer sama" a lamia said as it slithered up to him

"Sama…that's a new one" he muttered under his breath a little confused

Unfortunately the lamia managed to hear him, "would you prefer to be called something else?"

"I have little cares as to what you call me, where are we heading?" Lancer asked sighing

"You'll see Lancer sama" then she slithered off down another narrow tunnel

"Okay that I do mind, doesn't sound right?" Lancer called out to her while speed-walking to catch up

They emerged into a dimly lit room filled with books tables, and torch sconces carrying eerily purple flames. "Place your arm here" Iasia commanded

Lancer glared at her, but needed to see where this was going

All the torches went out as he felt something clamp around his wrist. He heard chanting but couldn't focus his mind on the words. It became louder and louder, he felt searing pain where his hand would be. He looked at it, the only light source in the room. Stygian lightning arced across the room disintegrating random books and sending the hard cut stone instantly to its melting point. He stared deeply into the light and saw a silhouette of a hand…but it was extremely thin. He cried out I pain as his vision blurred the lightning arced out more hitting the lamia mages sending them to their graves. The pain was over whelming he fell to his knees and gripped his arm, his muscles bulged and released his grip. He broke the mechanism holding his arm and the lightning stopped. The torches re-lit and he stared at the abomination. His lack of hand was replaced with one of bone. He fell to his back as his vision faded last thing he saw was several bolts come out and kill those who came near. Then he was whisked away into darkness…

 _ **That's it for this for this chapter! Please review! I also have a Fairy Tail story out, be sure to check it out! Till next time**_


	25. Chapter 25

Rise to Fall

Lancer shot up and opened his eyes. All he saw was darkness, he turned left and felt something rub against his face…something familiar. He used his right hand and felt what it was. He pulled down and light flooded his senses. He looked at what he had pulled off, he narrowed his eyes to take in less light. He sat there shocked for several moments before he stood up. He looked at his shining skeletal hand and grazed the cold compacted dirt with it. Energy arced off and left burn marks on the ground with a wisp of smoke steadily rising. He tested its maneuverability somehow he could still move it. He stood up and looked around him, the cavern walls were now melted into slag and there were burnt corpses surrounding him. He looked back to his hand and felt anger wash over him. He studied how the bone bent and twisted, he narrowed his eyes and quickly turned to leave. He needed to find Iasia, he walked down the narrow stone hallways glancing at the twisted engravings. A lamia slithered from one of the turn offs and reached out to touch Lancers shoulder. Lancer turned and grabbed her wrist, she cried out in horror as her life was drained. Lancer stepped back shocked and examined his hand.

He started walking faster occasionally glancing back at the corpse he left behind, he stuck his hand against the wall and watched as the stone warped under the extreme heat. He stopped again, and slightly brushed his left hand against his right. Nothing happened. He stood for a moment interested in what it could do, he continued walking through the narrow passages, he heard shouts behind him he turned and saw figures slithering towards him so he sped off. He turned into a dead end, his eyes scanned the wall and saw a small hole at the top 5 meters or so above him. He sprinted faster towards the corner. Then he ran up the wall slightly and kicked of the left corner, followed by the right. Then he dove straight in and rolled to his feet. His eyes opened wide when he found where he was. He peered out over the chasm, it was almost pitch black, yet somehow he could see well. He brought his hand and gazed over it brain still scrambling at the possibilities. It glowed purple slightly, then he realized he could see because his eyes were performing a type of night vision. He looked up and saw the rickety bridge, men and women were trampling over just to be met by an angry lamia.

He stuck his out and grabbed one of the humans' ankle he tugged and pulled himself up while sending the human screaming into the endless pit. He looked down and watched smirking as they ignited in purple flames and they aged. Then he shook his head horrified at the thought. He looked forward and saw his target. He walked straight up to Iasia and shoved his hand front of her silently demanding and explanation. Iasia ignored him and was too focused on one of her couriers. He shot his arm out and ignored the screaming that followed as the courier as reduced to a lifeless corpse. Iasia turned to him highly interested in what she saw. After a moment she spoke, "you just murdered an innocent."

"She was long dead, you all are alive because of my blood. I hold you in no regard to my conscience" Lancer said narrowing his eyes, but somewhere deep down he doubted what he said. He held out his hand and noticed it was corrupting him.

Iasia clamped her hands around the glaive and swung it at no particular person. Lancer stood for a moment before Iasia turned. "It's time you learn how to wield this" she went through multiple motions trying to teach him, but he paid no attention, he was more attentive of the rate the humans were being cut down. His gaze followed a group of Lamias taking a human body down the cavern to be sliced and eaten. He felt disgust well up within him. He turned back to Iasia whom was studying his expression, "you are much sexier when you aren't frowning" she said while smirking

"Save your breath, you'll need it when you're drowning in your own blood" Lancer said giving a cold sideglance

Iasia gave an out raged look before swinging the glaive directly at Lancers neck, he caught the blade with his left hand, feeling the blade sink in, then he thrust his right under Iasias ribs. Her eyes widened as she aged. He felt her heart, he wrapped his skeletal hand around it, and crushed it watching her life fade instantly. He pulled her fingers from the Glaive and held it with his left. He pulled his right hand out and squeezed wringing the blood from it. He turned and looked at the throne and went over the glyphs again. Now he understood. They were raiders. The humans came down here to protect their long dead families. He angrily swung the glaive at the throne, cleaving it in half. All of the nearby lamia turned shocked and looked at Iasias corpse. Lancers hand arced with energy. He put out his hand and gathered energy in his palm, then slammed it into the ground. The earth started to rumble as energy welled up below the surface. In an instant the ground exploded in a semi sphere of energy followed by a skyward blast emanating from the ground. Lancer wasn't at all bothered at all by the light or heat and just stood in grim satisfaction at the devistation he caused. He scanned the general area. There as no ceiling, no bridge, no army, and no corpses.

He gazed into the night sky, "the dead shall stay dead" he muttered then his mind snapped as he realized he had died before. He looked at his hand and screamed into the night while grabbing his hair, he felt who he once was fading into uncertainty. He grabbed the glaive and examined it. Then he realized he had no idea where he was, it seemed he had leveled and entire volcano. There were no particles, no ash, nothing. He followed the horizon with his eyes and saw only water, he tried to teleport but once again he was unable to.

"I've lost many things on this trip" he muttered, my sword, my hand, my mind" he said chuckling. "My life will not be one of them. He walked down the mountain in an attempt to find some way of escape.

 _That's it for that chapter, hope you enjoyed, I'm also sorry for the time between posts and the shortness of this one_


	26. Chapter 26

Retrieval

Lancer stood up and dusted his knee, he needed to get off this island. He felt as if his senses were in over drive, every sound was a thunderstorm in his ears and every speck of movement stole his sight. He shook his head trying to refocus his mind, it didn't work, but he didn't expect it too. He was secluded, surrounded by water. He scanned the plateau he had created, it was barren, but there was vegetation far below. He walked to the edge, it wouldn't be an easy climb but he couldn't stay at the top with zero protection from the elements. He clambered along the cliff being sure not to touch anything with his skeletal hand. He grasped at an out crop in the rock using his feet below to stand himself up, but the rock crumbled sending him into a free-fall to the forest below. He shot his arm out hoping that this time he wouldn't encounter a rusty blade embedded in the side. Instead he caught a ledge, the strain from the catch yanked his arm, but didn't dislocate it. However, he felt the heavy glaive starting to slide out of the loose wrap on his back. He whipped his skeletal hand back and caught it by the blade before swinging it around so he held the handle mere inches from the blade. Then he thrust it deep into the Earth and pulled himself up to resettle. He examined his surroundings, another roughhewn tunnel, he gazed deep into it but saw nothing but shadow. He yanked his weapon out of the ground and re-wrapped it to his back. He looked back, the forest was still far below, so he set forward into the cave.

He eyed his surroundings cautiously, wary of the undead. The floor was dry and rough, stark contrast to his previous experience. Every step he took crushed the earth and compacted it as if the ground was sediment and he layer upon layer of water. He plodded along boots sticking to the ground at times, eventually the cave steepened, he put his hand out and slowed his decent as he slid down the cave, the ground was rather soft and powdery. His decent slowed as the earth evened out. He stood up slowly to absorb his surroundings, it was extremely dark he was barely able to see. He took a step forward and before he realized he lost his footing as the powdery ground gave way. He slid through the floor as if it was quicksand and roughly burst through the ceiling onto the ground. His eyes started to adjust to the darkness more and he realized where he was. He wiped the ashes of fallen warriors off himself as he choked on the foul and ancient air. The only way he could go was forward, but even that was difficult as the ghost of his own mind played him a fool, he tore a piece of cloth from his clothes and covered his mouth with it filtering out the toxic fumes and ashes of long deceased monsters and humans alike. His vision blurred for a second as he coughed violently. He staggered forward desperate for clean air and started stumbling down the nearby corridor. He continued forward as the air went from smelling toxic and musty to burnt and wretched like decay. The corridor continued to get brighter and warmer and he began to see webs covering the walls. He came to an opening and looked out, his eyes went wide. There was magma far far below sending burning fumes skyward. Along all the walls, in the hollow cylindrical opening, giant arachnids similar to the one he had previously fought made their nest. He stumbled backwards and slowly crept back towards the pit of charred remains.

Lancer looked upward when he reached the main chamber, the way he had come it had caused all of the ash and char to fall into the pit he was currently inhabiting. He took a few steps towards the edge of the room when a breeze came through stirring up the ash again. He grabbed at the cloth he had stuffed in his satchel but he choked and coughed up ash, his vision fogged slightly and he spat out some remains. He was thoroughly disgusted. He scanned the mounds of ash and saw where the breeze had come from, there was a narrow passage hidden in one of the mounds. He stuffed the cloth is his mouth and unwrapped his glaive. He aligned the edge with the small gap pulled back and swung 360 degrees, sending the ash off the ground into the air again. He bit harder on the cloth as the ash blocked his view, he started stepping forward through the veil of ash and came to a narrow passage in the rock. There seemed wet clay at the end. He felt along the wall of clay looking for the gap that caused the draft, then he found it, his right hand sunk into a small gap between the clay and stone. He couldn't feel anything because his fingers were skeletal, but when he withdrew they were dripping. He took a step back and reared back before kicking the wall, the clay cracked a little so he kept kicking until the wall seemed to be a web of cracks. He took a few more steps back and ran full speed at the wall before leaping forward with his shoulder angled to the wall. He burst through and before he could catch his surroundings he was falling. He was showered with water and then suddenly everything made sense now. He came out of the mountain straight into a waterfall. He tried to spin around but couldn't. After a second he was able to turn his head, the water was fast approaching. He finally spun so he was facing downward, but his glaive had unwrapped sending his downwards at an alternate angle. He watched his glaive fly away until it cleaved through a tree and rested on the stone, he gave one last glance before he landed in the water. His head hit a rock and his vision faded.

He woke up to bright disorientating light causing him grimace. He blinked several times before he realized he could only see to his left. He touched where his I would be but felt only course linen. He trailed his fingers along the back till he felt what it was covering. The back of his skull had been bleeding profusely. The back was crusted with blood. He sat up and touched his back frantically. His eyes widened in surprise as a young man walked into the room, older in appearance than Lancer himself. He took off the linen and stood up defensively. The man showed no expression, he was dressed in dark brown leather with black straps crossing the leather breastplate. He had a dark purple turban that covered his entire face, the turban crept down transforming into a scarf which hung off his left shoulder. He had steel toe boots and thick black leather gloves. He wore bagged trousers that were black as midnight. His eyes were sharp and piercing.

Lancer narrowed his vision past the point of threatening. Then he noticed the glaive on the mans back. The man, noticing this showed the first sign of emotion, his eyes showed amusement. "My name is Vale, and judging by your attention span you have no idea what is going on. Unless your natural state is that of a feral rodent" Lancers attention focused back to the man trying to formulate a plan of attack. "Now before you make an attempt to take this artifact back and cleave me and half, you are in the center of a heavily populated village. Now, if you want to go on a murderous rampage like what you did at the mountain go ahead."

Lancers eyes widened in shock "How did you-"

"It has been the talk of the village, this weapon is ancient and powerful, only someone with extreme power could wield it, and our scouts saw your little stunt, it's a miracle you didn't die from that. Now, I will need to ask you some questions, do not worry. We won't slay you, follow me" he said before spinning 180. His cape followed his dramatic movements making him look almost regal. Lancer followed cautiously stepping into the light.

That's it for Chapter Twenty-six, I'm back! Next chapter will be out soon so stay tuned!


End file.
